Rede de Mentiras
by Gabi156
Summary: Adaptação: Tudo o que ele queria era o bebê.. Bella cuidava de sua irmãzinha, Reneesme, sem ajuda de ninguém. Estava desesperada quando conheceu Edward Cullen, a resposta às suas preces. Edward propôs a Bella que se casassem para que ele pudesse adotar Reneesme. Sua avó ansiava por segurar um bisneto nos braços antes de morrer, ao que parecia, Edward seria capaz de qualquer coisa.
1. Chapter 1

Tudo o que ele queria era o bebê...

Bella cuidava de sua irmãzinha, Reneesme, sem ajuda de ninguém. Estava desesperada quando conheceu Edward Cullen, a resposta às suas preces.

Edward propôs a Bella que se casassem para que ele pudesse adotar Reneesme. Sua avó ansiava por segurar um bisneto nos braços antes de morrer e, ao que parecia, Edward seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para realizar o desejo da avó, mesmo que isso significasse enganar a todos, inclusive sua noiva...


	2. Chapter 2

Oi amores di mi vida... Estou postando essa historia linda para vocês... Espero que gostem dessa historia... Essa historia é de_** Michelle Reid " Redes de Mentira"**_... Espero que gostem e se apaixonem por uma Bella determinada e um Edward autoritario... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬

— Adoção? — Bella repetiu, chocada. — Quer que eu entregue Reneesme á estranhos?

Parada no meio da sala minúscula do apartamento humilde onde morava. Bella fitou a tia com expressão de horror. Mal acreditava que tudo aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo. Nas últimas e trágicas semanas sua vida parecia havia sido virada de cabeça para baixo.

— Vou fingir que não ouvi isso tia Rose — declarou, aconchegando o bebê nos braços.

— Não vai, não — a tia retrucou. — Vai me ouvir Bella. Acha que eu faria uma sugestão como essa, se acreditasse que você está conseguindo resolver seus problemas?

— Vou resolvê-los! Bella insistiu, zangada.

Elegante como sempre. Rose Hale lançou um olhar frio a sua volta, desafiando tal afirmação.

O apartamento mais parecia um campo de guerra, repleto de apetrechos necessários aos cuidados com um bebe, Apesar do frio londrino, o calor produzido pelo aquecedor elétrico era bloqueado por um varal portátil, cheio de roupinhas molhadas. Como não tinha dinheiro para utilizar a lavanderia, Bella improvisara meios de lavar e secar as roupas de Reneesme.

O aspecto de Bella não era melhor que o de seu apartamento. O rosto, que antes fura bonito e viçoso, exibia as marcas do sofrimento e das preocupações excessivas, além das noites maldormnidas, por causa de um bebê que parecia só se acalmar quando era embalado nos braços.

— Só pedi a sua ajuda para pagar o aluguel — ela murmurou em tom defensivo.

— Às vezes, é preciso ser cruel para praticar a generosidade — a tia replicou. Se tenho de usar métodos cruéis para fazê-la enxergar o erro que está cometendo, paciência!

Bella concluiu que aquela fora a maneira que Rose encontrara de deixar claro que não pretendia lhe dar nem um centavo.

— Reneesme nem sequer é sua filha, Bella!

— Mas é minha irmã! Como pode querer tirá-la de mim?

— Meio-irmã — Rose corrigiu. — Nem sabemos quem é o pai dela — acrescentou com evidente desgosto.

— Que diferença faz? — Bella persistiu, ofendida.

Ora, era verdade que sua mãe tivera um caso passageiro com um garçom espanhol, mas o que havia de errado nisso? Ao menos, fora capaz de atrair um homem, o que havia significado muito para ela, depois de tudo o que passara com o marido. Rose por outro lado, parecia nem sequer lembrar-se de que em suas veias também corria o mesmo sangue das duas sobrinhas.

A mãe de Bella sempre dissera que a irmã não tinha coração. Era uma mulher fria e calculista, e o fato de ocupar uma posição de grande importância, como secretária pessoal do presidente de um dos maiores bancos da Europa, fazia com que se dedicasse inteiramente à carreira.

No momento em que Bella se atrevera a lhe pedir ajuda, ela certamente começara a imaginar uma solução para o que, de seu ponto de vista, seriam anos de transtorno. E, para uma mulher que havia demonstrado tamanha facilidade em sacrificar o amor, o casamento e a perspectiva de constituir uma família, pelo bem da carreira, sugerir à sobrinha que entregasse a irmã para adoção não significava absolutamente nada.

— Você só tem vinte e um anos! — Rose prosseguiu. — Até um mês atrás, era estudante. Agora, abandonou a faculdade, mas não tem um emprego e, conseqüentemente, não dispõe de meios para sustentar a si mesma, e menos ainda, um bebê! Não tem dinheiro sequer para pagar o aluguel deste lugar horrível!

— Conseguirei um emprego — Bella retrucou, orgulhosa.

— Para fazer o quê? — Rose desafiou. — Vai ser garçonete ou faxineira, quando deveria estar fazendo o que sua mãe sempre sonhou, que é obter o seu diploma? E quem vai cuidar de Reneesme? Uma babá custa caro, Bella. O dinheiro que sua mãe deixou mal deu para as despesas do enterro.

— Tenho meus direitos! Com certeza, o Estado vai me ajudar!

— Claro que vai — a tia concordou, — mas somente no que for absolutamente necessário. E Reneesme também tem direitos. Acha que ela vai sentir gratidão por você tê-la criado na pobreza, quando ela poderia crescer em meio a pessoas capazes de lhe dar tudo?

A brutalidade das palavras da tia atingiram em cheio a alma já dilacerada de Bella. E ela se sentiu mais confusa do que nunca. Por instantes perguntou-se se seria melhor para Reneesme entregá-la para adoção, começando a enxergar.

O futuro através dos olhos da menina. E viu-se obrigada a admitir que Rose poderia estar certa. Reneesme não teria motivos para agradecê-la, se fosse condenada à vida pobre que Bella lhe daria.

Em silêncio, atravessou a sala e acomodou o bebê adormecido no berço. Estava tão magra que suas roupas pareiam pertencer à outra pessoa.

Porém, poucos meses antes, Reneesme ainda não havia nascido, e sua mãe ainda estava ali, esperando com alegre ansiedade pelo nascimento da nova vida que, para ela, representava um novo começo.

Três anos antes, Bella era a filha mimada de um casal feliz. Então, seu pai se suicidara, incapaz de enfrentar a falência de seus negócios, que o deixou sem nada. Haviam perdido a casa, a mobília, e até mesmo boa parte das roupas, que fora vendida, a fim de pagar os credores. Mudaram-se de Holland Park, um bairro rico de Londres, para East End, onde Bella continuava vivendo, agora.

Renée Swan nunca conseguira se recuperar por completo da maneira como o marido a abandonara em meio ao verdadeiro caos. E, para piorar, vira os supostos amigos desaparecerem. Bella tivera de deixar a escola particular onde estudava, para cursar o último ano do colégio na escola pública do bairro e, assim como a mãe, perdera todos os seus amigos.

Haviam sido tempos difíceis, que deixaram Renée desiludida e amarga. Ela tivera de procurar um emprego, o que, depois de vinte anos no papel de esposa de um empresário bem-sucedido, não fora fácil. Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, fora Rose quem a ajudara a conseguir um emprego de vendedora em uma butique de alta moda.

Renée sempre fora uma mulher muito elegante. Alta e esbelta, com cabelos loiros-escuros, aos quarenta e dois anos de idade, ainda era muito atraente e provara ser extremamente eficiente em seu trabalho. Por isso, quando a dona da butique adoecera e se vira impedida de viajar para Madri, conforme havia planejado, para visitar um de seus fornecedores, ela não hesitara em mandar Renée em seu lugar.

Quando Renée voltara para casa, parecia feliz, relaxada, em paz consigo mesma. Duas semanas depois, o motivo de tudo isso fora revelado.

— Estou grávida — Renée anunciara.

Oito meses mais tarde, Reneesme havia nascido, com sua pele cor de oliva e cabelos negros, que chegavam a parecer cômicos, quando comparados às tonalidades claras da mãe e da irmã. E fora amor à primeira vista o que unira aquelas três mulheres.

Haviam levado Reneesme para o pequeno apartamento de dois quartos. E quinze dias depois, Renée voltara ao trabalho. Era agosto, e Bella estava de férias. Assim, ela passou a cuidar de Reneesme enquanto a mãe trabalhava, e o arranjo parecia funcionar com perfeição. As duas sabiam que teriam de contratar uma babá, em breve, mas por enquanto, tudo se encaixava, e ambas partilhavam com grande prazer os cuidados com o bebê. Afinal, acreditavam que a vida começa a clarear para elas.

Fora então que Renée sofrera uma terrível hemorragia, da qual não chegara a se recuperar, deixando Bella em estado de choque, arrasada, com um bebê para cuidar, sem ter ninguém para ajudá-la.

Lá fora, uma buzina soou com insistência. Atrás de Bella,

Rose consultou o relógio e franziu o cenho.

— Preciso ir — murmurou com impaciência. — Ora, pelo amor de Deus, deixe essa criança por um instante e ouça o que estou dizendo!

Como se reconhecesse a animosidade da tia para com ela, Reneesme começou a chorar. Em um gesto instintivo, Bella aproximou-se do berço e acariciou-lhe a face. No mesmo instante, uma onda de amor e ternura tomou conta dela.

Não era justo, refletiu com amargura, o que a vida estava fazendo com ela.

— Quais são as nossas opções? — indagou, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

Sentindo a aproximação do sucesso, Rose esforçou-se para conter um sorriso de satisfação.

— Existem listas imensas de casais sem filhos, que ficariam muito gratos a você por...

— Não quero gratidão — Bella interrompeu-a.

— Sei disso — Rose recuou imediatamente, dando-se conta de que escolhera mal suas palavras. — São pessoas capazes de oferecer um lar cheio de amor, além de uma vida familiar repleta de segurança e carinho.

Mas ela nunca mais voltaria a ver a irmã, Bella pensou desolada. Então, tentou imaginar braços estranhos embalando Reneesme, mãos desconhecidas cuidando dela, alimentando-a, vestindo-a, amando-a...

O desespero tomou conta de seu coração, e as lágrimas correram soltas por suas faces.

— Existem maneiras discretas de se fazer isso — a tia explicava. — Agências particulares aceitam apenas as melhores famílias em seus livros. Trata-se do tipo de gente que garantiria que Reneesme não sofresse com a falta de nada, pelo resto da vida. Acredito que vale a pena considerar a idéia... pelo bem de Reneesme...

"Pelo bem de Reneesme". Tendo encontrado a estratégia correta, Rose agora a utilizava sem escrúpulos ou remorsos.

— Você poderia continuar seus estudos na universidade — Rose continuou. — Eu estaria disposta a ajudá-la, pois acho que é essa a atitude certa a tomar, mas não posso concordar com isto — acrescentou, lançando outro olhar de desprezo ao seu redor. — Não vou ajudá-la a estragar duas vidas, sabendo que você e Reneesme merecem uma vida muito melhor.

Reneesme.

— Eu... vou pensar — Bella murmurou.

Porém, mesmo enquanto pronunciava as palavras terríveis, sentia como se alguém estivesse enterrando a mão em seu peito e arrancando dali o seu coração.

— Bom — a tia aprovou. — Enquanto você pensa no assunto, entrarei em contato com as agências que mencionei. Descobrirei o que precisamos fazer e...

A buzina voltou a tocar, interrompendo-a. Emitindo um suspiro irritado, Rose olhou para a sobrinha e, ao se deparar com a tristeza tão nítida naquele rosto pálido, cedeu um pouco. Abriu a bolsa e retirou dela uma carteira de couro.

— Fique com isto — ofereceu, depositando um pequeno maço de notas dobradas sobre o sofá. — É o bastante para você viver até o meu retorno, dentro de alguns dias. Mas, quando voltar, espero que já tenha tomado uma decisão.

Olhando fixamente para o dinheiro, Bella assentiu.

— Obrigada — agradeceu sem vontade.

— Por favor, tente pensar com a cabeça, e não com o coração, Bella — Rose murmurou com frieza, antes de sair.

Bella permaneceu imóvel, os olhos fixos no pacote de notas, que era o preço de sua traição. Estendeu a mão trêmula e apanhou o dinheiro, a fim de saber exatamente quanto sua traição valia, mas algo caiu de dentro dele.

Ao reconhecer o cartão de crédito da tia, Bella saiu correndo do apartamento e desceu a escada depressa, segurando o dinheiro em uma das mãos, e o pequeno retângulo de plástico dourado na outra.

O vento gelado atingiu-a em cheio, quando ela abriu a porta da rua. Parou por um instante, olhando para todos os lados, à procura da figura distinta de Rose, sentindo o corpo todo tremer, uma vez que a fina blusa de algodão que vestia não oferecia a menor proteção contra o clima frio.

A rua era estreita, mas muito movimentada, pois interligava duas grandes avenidas. As construções em estilo vitoriano que ocupavam toda a sua extensão haviam sido, um dia, residências elegantes. Agora, porém, não passavam de prédios de apartamentos baratos.

Os automóveis velhos estacionados dos dois lados da rua refletiam o nível dos inquilinos da região. Por isso, a grande e luxuosa limusine na qual Bella viu a tia entrar, chamou-lhe a atenção.

— Tia Rose! — ela gritou, mas o vento carregou o som para longe, antes mesmo que a porta da limusine se fechasse.

No mesmo instante, o veículo se pôs em movimento.

Sem pensar no que fazia, Bella atravessou a rua correndo. O que aconteceu em seguida foi muito rápido. Provavelmente, Bella se lembraria pelo resto da vida da buzina disparando muito perto dela, bem como da estranha visão dos próprios cabelos mognos agitando-se em torno de seu rosto, quando ela se virou e deparou com a caminhonete de entregas que avançava sobre ela.

Então, o som agudo do freio, o cheiro ácido de borracha queimada e os gritos de passantes tomaram conta da cena. E, ela ainda registrou na mente o horror estampado no rosto do motorista.

Bella sentiu a pancada no lado direito do corpo, mas não a dor que deveria acompanhá-la. Quando deu por si, estava deitada no asfalto. Um desconhecido de olhos muito verdes inclinava-se sobre ela, enquanto uma voz trêmula e aflita repetia com insistência:

— Ela atravessou na minha frente! Não tive chance de evitar!

Atordoada e confusa, Bella tentou sentar-se.

— Não se mova — ordenou uma voz grave.

— Está bem — ela murmurou, obediente.

E tudo parecia mesmo muito simples. Bella ainda não sentia nada, não se lembrava de nada, o que lhe parecia perfeitamente natural.

— Estou morrendo, ou algo parecido? — indagou, curiosa.

— Não, enquanto eu estiver aqui para evitar — o desconhecido respondeu.

Bella ficou ali, parada, estudando-o. Não era tão jovem, mas também não poderia ser considerado velho. Era estrangeiro, a julgar pelo tom de pele e pelo leve sotaque, um homem bronzeado e atraente, cujos lábios bem desenhados logo atraíram sua atenção. Assim como os olhos muito verdes.

Ele a encarou com um leve sorriso, que provocou uma sensação totalmente desconhecida para Bella. Sem compreender os próprios sentimentos, mas profundamente perturbada por eles, ela tratou de fechar os olhos e afastar da mente a imagem do desconhecido, e as tonturas que a atacaram.

De repente, começou a tremer de maneira incontrolável e, no mesmo instante, algo quente e macio cobriu parte de seu corpo, e ela se deu conta de que o homem havia tirado o paletó para agasalhá-la. Foi só então que Bella percebeu que não deveria estar deitada ali, que estivera correndo para chegar a algum lugar, mas não conseguia se lembrar de para onde estivera se dirigindo.

— Já falei para não se mover! — a voz profunda insistiu.

— Eu me movi? — ela indagou, confusa.

Não se sentia em condição de fazer coisa alguma. Respirar já era difícil, uma vez que seu peito parecia comprimido. Ocorreu-lhe que havia se ferido gravemente, pois sempre ouvira dizer que, quanto piores os ferimentos, menor a sensação de dor.

— Meu peito dói — admitiu.

— Alguém chamou uma ambulância? — ele inquiriu por cima do ombro, irritado.

— Já cuidei disso — uma voz ofegante informou, antes de comentar em tom furioso: — Mal posso acreditar que ela atravessou a rua daquele jeito!

"Tia Rose". Bella foi sacudida pela lembrança súbita de tudo o que acontecera.

— Doeu? — o homem inquiriu, preocupado.

Ele estava examinando seu punho direito e, realmente, Bella sentia dores ali, embora não houvesse se encolhido por isso.

— Por que agiu de maneira tão tola? — a tia perguntou, irada.

Bella ergueu o punho ferido e, com dificuldade, abriu os dedos. Parcialmente escondido pelas notas amarrotadas, encontrava-se o cartão de crédito.

— Você deixou isto em minha casa — explicou. — Achei que poderia precisar dele...

Durante longos trinta segundos, nenhum dos três emitiu qualquer som, limitando-se a olhar fixamente para o pedaço de plástico dourado. Então, o desconhecido dirigiu-se a Rose em tom pouco amigável:

— Conhece esta jovem? É ela a sobrinha que veio visitar?

— Sim — Rose confirmou com relutância.

Mais confusa do que antes, Bella perguntou-se por que alguém sentiria tamanha vergonha da própria família. Então, aproveitou o momento de distração dos outros e sentou-se.

— Sr. Cullen... — Rose começou, ansiosa, — deixe que eu mesma cuide de tudo por aqui. Assim, o senhor poderá pegar seu avião para Madri.

Foi então que Bella se deu conta de que o desconhecido era o patrão de sua tia. Ora, não era de admirar que Rose estivesse tão nervosa!

— Pensei ter dito para que não se movesse! — a voz grave advertiu-a.

— Estou bem... juro — Bella mentiu. — Não é preciso perder o seu avião. Na verdade, acho que já posso me levantar...

— Mas eu não acho — ele a interrompeu em tom autoritário. — Vai ficar exatamente onde está, até a ambulância chegar.

De jeito nenhum, Bella pensou. Se fosse levada para um hospital, sua tia encontraria um meio de provar que ela não tinha condições de cuidar de Reneesme.

— Meu Deus! — murmurou consigo mesma, levantando-se de um pulo, ao se lembrar dê que havia deixado à irmã sozinha, no apartamento.

Sentindo tonturas, além de uma terrível rigidez nos músculos, teve de lutar para dominar a onda de náusea que a percorreu.

— Aonde pensa que vai? — ele inquiriu, levantando-se também,

— Preciso ir — ela respondeu.

Deu alguns passos adiante, mas logo lembrou-se do cartão de crédito que ainda tinha nas mãos.

— Aqui está — declarou, estendendo-o para a tia.

Furiosa e embaraçada, Rose apanhou o cartão sem dizer nada.

Girando nos calcanhares, na intenção de seguir para seu apartamento, Bella se deparou com o patrão da tia, e lembrou-se de que deixara o paletó caído no asfalto.

— Ah, por favor, desculpe... — começou, já voltando para apanhar a peça de roupa do chão.

Não teve tempo de fazê-lo, pois ele chegou lá antes dela.

— Eu sinto muito — Bella desculpou-se novamente.

Ele deu de ombros com indiferença.

— No momento, você precisa do paletó mais do que eu — disse, antes de inclinar-se para ela e sussurrar: — Está tremendo.

— Mas...

Bella foi tomada por mais uma onda de tonturas. Além disso, seu punho doía muito, o peito parecia prestes a explodir e a cabeça começava a latejar.

Um braço gentil pousou em torno de seus ombros.

— Venha — o patrão de Rose murmurou. — Mostre-me onde mora, e eu a levarei até lá.

— Não é necessário — Bella protestou.

— Garanto que é — ele retrucou. — Além do mais, não pretendo ir embora, enquanto não tiver certeza de que está tudo bem com você.

Ora, ele estava falando sério! E até parecia importar-se com ela de verdade. Os olhos de Bella encheram-se de lágrimas.

— Nem foi o seu carro que me atropelou — ela protestou com voz fraca.

— Não. Foi a minha caminhonete que a atingiu — uma outra voz masculina os interrompeu. — Tem certeza de que está bem? — o motorista perguntou, genuinamente preocupado.

— Absoluta — Bella voltou a mentir, na tentativa de confortar o homem visivelmente abalado pelo que ocorrera.

— Estou um pouco atordoada, mas é só isso. Por favor, desculpe minha atitude inconseqüente.

— Tudo bem... tudo bem — ele disse, aliviado. Mais uma vez, Bella foi tomada por uma forte tontura.

No mesmo instante, o braço que envolvia seus ombros proporcionou-lhe o apoio necessário.

— Mostre-me o caminho, srta. Hale — a voz soturna comandou.

Silenciosa e tensa, Rose entrou no edifício. Bella sabia que a tia a desprezaria por exibir sua miséria ao rico patrão, e murmurou constrangida:

— Não é preciso se preocupar comigo, senhor. Estou mesmo muito bem.

— Não, não está — ele retrucou. — Seu punho direito está ferido, tem um corte na cabeça, que precisa de cuidados, quando respira, sente dores, o que pode indicar uma ou mais costelas fraturadas.

Punho torcido... costelas fraturadas... Bella fechou os olhos, perguntando-se quando algo de bom lhe aconteceria.

Ao que parecia, de nada adiantaria acalentar tal esperança. Tudo ao seu redor ia de mal a pior, a cada minuto que passava.

Quando chegaram ao apartamento, Bella desvencilhou-se do homem que a amparava, a fim de entrar antes dele. Rose encontrava-se postada diante do varal portátil, esforçando-se para escondê-lo. Tal constatação provocou um súbito desejo de rir na sobrinha, o que não acontecia havia muito tempo.

Então, sentiu que, atrás dela, o homem examinava a sala humilde, e o bom humor abandonou-a de pronto.

Foi imediatamente tomada pela vergonha. Afinal, os sentimentos e opiniões de um estranho não deveriam importar. No entanto, ao virar-se e deparar com a expressão de desgosto no rosto dele, sentiu-se profundamente magoada.

Então, como se para destruí-la por completo, um leve resmungo soou no canto da sala, transformando a expressão de desgosto no mais puro choque, quando ele se deu conta de quem emitira aquele som. Naquele momento, a compostura de Bella se desfez em pedaços. Em um ato de desafio, ela arrancou o paletó de cima dos ombros e atirou-o para seu dono.

Sobressaltado, ele fixou os olhos verdes nos dela.

— Não precisa entrar — Bella declarou com voz hostil. — Na verdade, prefiro que não o faça.

— Bella! — a tia protestou, furiosa.

— Chega! — ela a interrompeu. — Só quero que vocês dois desapareçam daqui!

Com isso, correu até o berço, onde Reneesme dormia tranqüila.

As lágrimas, porém, ameaçavam sufocá-la, enquanto ela permanecia ali parada.

Atrás dela, o silêncio estendeu-se interminavelmente. Nenhum dos dois saíra, e Bella desejou com ardor que eles se fossem, pois começava a se sentir febril e trêmula.

— Por favor, vão embora — implorou.

Então, desmaiou.

Ainda sentiu os braços firmes e fortes a ampará-la. Sua última lembrança foi do som inconfundível da sirene de uma ambulância.

Depois disso, tudo se tomou nebuloso, e Bella só recuperou a consciência quando já se encontrava na ambulância... na companhia do patrão de Rose, que levava Reneesme nos braços.

A tia, porém, não estava com eles.

— Ela vai se juntar a nós mais tarde — ele respondeu, quando Bella o interrogou sobre a tia. — Tinha assuntos urgentes para resolver.

Ela franziu o cenho e fitou-o com seus olhos azuis, obscurecidos pela dor, perguntando-se por que não fora ele mesmo resolver seus assuntos urgentes. Mas a chegada ao hospital impediu a continuidade da conversa, pois Bella foi levada para a sala onde seria examinada e radiografada.

Lá, descobriu que suas costelas estavam apenas trincadas, mas um osso do punho havia mesmo fraturado. O médico explicou que teria de anestesiá-la, a fim de colocar o osso no lugar.

— E quanto a Reneesme? — Bella desesperou-se. — Como vou cuidar dela, com o braço engessado? Onde está tia Rose?

— Se é o que você quer, providenciarei para que sua tia venha para cá — declarou a voz que já familiar.

Bella imaginara que o patrão de sua tia desapareceria, depois de ter se certificado de que ela estava recebendo os cuidados médicos necessários. No entanto, ele continuava ao seu lado.

— Não — respondeu com um suspiro.

Bella não queria a tia por perto. Queria apenas saber onde ela se encontrava e o que estava fazendo, pois não confiava em Rose e temia que a tia decidisse sozinha o destino de Reneesme, enquanto a sobrinha estivesse sem condições de impedi-la.

— Não deixe que ela tire Reneesme de mim — murmurou, sonolenta.

— Não deixarei — ele prometeu.

Então, mergulhou em um sono profundo. Quando finalmente acordou, estava em um quarto, com o braço engessado e preso a uma tipóia. Haviam deixado seus dedos livres, o que já era alguma coisa, embora não o bastante para animá-la, uma vez que seria impossível cuidar de um bebê daquele jeito.

O que realmente a preocupava era o fato de que só poderia tirar o gesso depois de oito semanas.

Com um suspiro, Bella fechou os olhos e tentou fingir que tudo não passava de um pesadelo.

— Já está preocupada de novo? — a voz profunda inquiriu.

* * *

_E ai? Gostaram? Devo continuar? E ai gostaram do Edward? Eu amo essa Bella... ela vai lutar pela felicidade da irmãzinha... E o Edward é o Edward... E a Rosalie... só lendo pra ser kkkkk... Até mais tarde amores... Robsteijooosss... E não deixem de comentar_


	3. Chapter 3

Oi amores di mi vida... Desculpem a demora para postar... Mas sai com a minha mãe... sabe como é final de ano né?... Então espero que vocês possam me perdoar... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬

— Como está se sentindo? — ele indagou em tom gentil, assim que Bella abriu os olhos.

— Dopada — ela replicou.

— Precisa de algum tempo para se recuperar da anestesia. Então, se estiver se sentindo bem, poderá voltar para casa.

Animada com a idéia de ir para casa, Bella sentou-se na cama.

— Onde está Reneesme? — perguntou.

Pela primeira vez, seu guardião se mostrou contrariado.

— Eu esperava que, a esta altura, você confiasse em mim para providenciar que sua criança fosse bem cuidada — retrucou com impaciência.

— Só por que tia Rose trabalha para você? — Bella devolveu em tom de desafio, notando a tensão provocada por suas palavras. — O fato de ter sido gentil e me socorrido não significa que posso confiar em você. Não o conheço e nada garante que não é um desses maníacos que atacam jovens inocentes e vulneráveis.

Bella arrependeu-se das palavras rudes assim que as pronunciou, mas não teve chance de se desculpar, pois ele a impediu.

— Jovem, você é — ele admitiu. — Afinal, não deve ter mais que dezoito anos. E, vulnerável, realmente está, no momento. Mas, inocente? — indagou com cinismo. — Uma mulher não pode ser inocente e, ao mesmo tempo, gerar uma criança, srta. Swan.

Além de ter se enganado com relação à idade dela, ele também concluíra que Reneesme era sua filha! Seria possível que tia Rose não houvesse contado a verdade a ele? E quem ele pensava que era, afinal, para julgá-la?

— Não tenho dezoito anos. Tenho vinte e um! — corrigiu-o, irritada. — E Reneesme não é minha filha. Ela é minha irmã! Nossa mãe morreu, apenas duas semanas depois de dar à luz. Se você não houvesse mandado minha tia cuidar dos seus assuntos tão importantes, ela certamente teria tido tempo de lhe explicar tudo isso, e eu não estaria aqui, sendo insultada dessa maneira! Além do mais, minha inocência, ou falta dela, não é da sua conta.

Naquele momento, a porta se abriu e uma enfermeira entrou, trazendo Reneesme nos braços.

— Ah, já está acordada! — ela falou com um sorriso para Bella. Aproximou-se da cama e, com movimentos delicados, acomodou o bebê adormecido. — Ela foi alimentada, trocada e muito mimada. Portanto, não vai precisar se preocupar com ela por algumas horas.

— Obrigada — Bella murmurou. — Vocês foram muito gentis.

— Ora, não foi nada — a enfermeira declarou. — Se estiver se sentindo bem, poderá ir para casa quando quiser — informou e saiu.

Constrangida, Bella concentrou a atenção em Reneesme. Como a enfermeira dissera, a menina parecia feliz e satisfeita em seu sono. Enquanto Bella acariciava uma face rosada, sentia os olhos verdes fixos em si.

— Peço desculpas — ele começou de repente — pela... discussão de agora há pouco. Eu não tinha o direito de fazer comentários sobre a sua vida, ou seus princípios morais. E, claro, não tinha o direito de tirar conclusões sobre você, ou sobre a situação em que se encontra. Na verdade, sinto-me envergonhado por ter feito o que fiz.

Bella escondeu a surpresa e aceitou o pedido de desculpas.

— Quem é você? — perguntou, curiosa. — Como se chama? Parece loucura termos passado metade do dia juntos, e eu ainda não saber o seu nome.

— Sua tia nunca falou de mim? — ele inquiriu.

— Não. Disse apenas que trabalha para o presidente de um grande banco.

Ele pareceu demorar alguns instantes para digerir tal informação, o que Bella achou um tanto estranho.

— Meu nome é Edward Cullen — informou, por fim. — Sou grego.

Sem saber o que fazer, Bella limitou-se a assentir. Em conseqüência, o silêncio voltou, tão constrangedor quanto antes.

De repente, Edward deu a volta na cama.

— Acho que devemos ir embora — sugeriu.

— Ah, sim... claro — Bella concordou, abaixando-se na intenção de tomar Reneesme nos braços.

Ele a impediu.

— Deixe que eu a leve — insistiu. — Talvez você queira usar meu paletó novamente. Já é quase noite, e deve estar muito frio, lá fora.

Bella assentiu, hesitante, e Edward apressou-se em colocar o paletó sobre os ombros dela. Em seguida, apanhou Reneesme e, em silêncio, os dois deixaram o hospital.

Estava mesmo muito frio, mas a limusine demorou apenas alguns segundos para estacionar bem diante deles. No mesmo instante, a porta do motorista se abriu e um homem de baixa estatura e cabelos grisalhos, vestindo uniforme, saltou para fora.

Tocou de leve o boné em um cumprimento e abriu a porta traseira, convidando Bella a entrar.

Como suas costelas protestassem contra os movimentos necessários à entrada no carro, Bella demorou alguns instantes para se dar conta do luxo que a cercava. Bancos forrados de couro legítimo e todo tipo de aparato de comunicação indicavam classe e, claro, muito dinheiro.

Ela ainda examinava tudo aquilo, quando Edward entrou pela porta do outro lado, sem Reneesme.

— Fique tranqüila — ele falou. — Sua irmã está perfeitamente segura. Veja.

Seguindo a direção em que ele apontava, Bella viu Reneesme confortavelmente instalada em uma cadeirinha para bebê, presa pelo cinto de segurança do banco da frente, ao lado do motorista sorridente.

— Não havia necessidade de ter tido tanto trabalho por nossa causa — ela murmurou sem jeito. — Já fez muito por nós.

— Não foi nada — Edward declarou em tom casual.

— A cadeirinha não é nova, é? — Bella inquiriu, alarmada.

O olhar arrogante que recebeu como resposta deixou-a boquiaberta.

— Não vou poder reembolsar a despesa! — exclamou, sentindo-se mais aflita a cada minuto.

— Não espero que me reembolse — replicou o homem para quem, era óbvio, dinheiro nunca fora problema, e podia ser jogado fora.

Então, dando de ombros, como se o assunto o estivesse entediando, virou-se para a janela.

Bella, porém, não poderia deixar a situação como estava.

— Pedirei a minha tia que lhe devolva o dinheiro — declarou com teimosia.

— Esqueça.

— Não quero esquecer! Detesto ficar em dívida com quem quer que seja!

Ele a ignorou.

— Por favor, coloque o cinto de segurança — instruiu e, ao perceber que ela abria a boca para persistir no assunto, impediu-a de falar. — Já chega. O que está feito, está feito. A cadeira foi comprada e seria inútil discutirmos por isso.

Bella abaixou a cabeça e tentou prender o cinto.

— Não consigo! — admitiu com um suspiro, após alguns instantes.

Era frustrante sentir-se tão inútil e as lágrimas embaçaram-lhe a visão.

Edward ajudou-a e, então, ergueu os olhos e viu que os dela estavam cheios de lágrimas.

— Não fique chateada por eu ter essa tendência autoritária — murmurou em tom de desculpas. — Trata-se de uma... falha de caráter. Não gosto que questionem minhas decisões e, por isso, reajo mal.

— Você não deveria ter gasto dinheiro conosco, sem o meu consentimento — Bella insistiu.

— O que está feito, está feito. Como está o seu punho? — ele perguntou, mudando de assunto deliberadamente.

— Está bem — ela mentiu.

A verdade era que uma dor latejante tomara conta de seu braço. E de sua cabeça, também. Fechou os olhos e recostou no banco, tentando relaxar, ao mesmo tempo em que admitia para si mesma que, se pudesse, dormiria por um ano inteiro.

Infelizmente, não poderia sequer pensar em dormir. Teria de encontrar um meio de cuidar de Reneesme, enquanto tivesse o braço engessado.

Foi então que a sugestão lamentável de Rose fez com que abrisse os olhos e se empertigar no banco, muito tensa. Sem perceber o par de olhos verdes que a observavam, tentou desesperadamente pensar em uma solução.

— Algo errado? — Edward indagou.

— Não, nada.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça, perguntando-se como poderia dizer a ele que sua respeitável secretária executiva seria capaz de entregar a própria sobrinha para adoção, em vez de partilhar a responsabilidade por seu bem-estar. Francamente! Tal sugestão era, simplesmente, imoral!

Ainda assim, Bella pensou com tristeza, havia se declarado disposta a considerar tal possibilidade.

As lágrimas secaram à medida que outras coisas começaram a invadir sua consciência. Uma delas foi à constatação de que estavam no bairro rico em que havia morado até três anos antes. Franzindo o cenho em confusão, virou-se e deparou com o olhar misterioso de Edward fixo em seu rosto.

— Este não é o caminho para o meu apartamento — declarou.

— Não. É o caminho da minha casa — ele replicou, impassível.

Bella imobilizou-se, como se houvesse recebido um choque elétrico.

— Seu motorista vai deixá-lo lá, antes de me levar — arriscou, decidindo ser essa a melhor explicação.

— Não. Vocês duas irão comigo para a minha casa.

— Por quê? Tia Rose estará lá?

Houve uma longa pausa, enquanto os olhos verdes continuavam fixos nos dela, mas Edward não respondeu. Bella descobriu-se a pensar que ele tinha um rosto bonito, com e traços bem desenhados na pele cor de oliva. Era uma pena que o conjunto se estragasse sob a máscara de frieza...

Deu-se conta de que ele ainda não respondera à sua pergunta, mas não pôde insistir, pois a limusine parou.

— Chegamos — Edward anunciou, ao mesmo tempo em que se inclinava para soltar o cinto de segurança de Bella.

No mesmo instante, ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo, o coração disparar, e forçou-se a pressionar as costas contra o banco, a fim de evitar o contato.

— Fique calma — ele murmurou. — Acredite, não tem nada a temer de mim.

Não? Bella adoraria poder acreditar nisso. Uma hora antes, teria acreditado, mas desde então, algo havia se alterado naquele homem. E o que mais a apavorava era o fato de não compreender o significado daquela mudança.

Nikos, o motorista, abriu a porta e estendeu-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a sair do carro. Tomada pela mais pura teimosia, Bella recusou a oferta de ajuda e saiu sozinha. Infelizmente, o esforço provocou dores por todo o seu corpo, forçando-a a apoiar-se na lateral da limusine, em busca de equilíbrio. Então, virou-se e observou Nikos retirar Reneesme de sua cadeirinha, enquanto Edward aguardava ao lado dele, para receber a menina nos braços.

Ao ver o bebê adormecido, confortavelmente embrulhado no xale de crochê que sua mãe confeccionara com tanto carinho, Bella foi tomada por uma forte onda de ciúme e desejou poder arrancar a criança dos braços daquele desconhecido.

Como se houvesse percebido o ressentimento dela, Edward virou-se com olhar frio.

— Está tudo bem? — inquiriu.

"Não", Bella pensou, "não está tudo bem. Quero que me dê minha irmãzinha e me deixe ir para casa, porque meus instintos me dizem que não devo ir a lugar algum com você."

Tia Rose... Bella descobriu-se a usar a ligação da tia com ambos como desculpa para justificar seu consentimento para que aquele homem assumisse o controle da situação.

— Vamos — seu novo guardião comandou, conduzindo-a à entrada da casa.

A porta se abriu antes que a alcançassem. Uma mulher de baixa estatura e cabelos grisalhos como os do motorista recebeu-os com um sorriso largo. Assim que pôs os olhos em Reneesme, emitiu um gritinho de prazer e abriu os braços.

— Esta é minha governanta, Lefka — Edward apresentou-a, enquanto entregava o bebê à mulher. — Como pode ver, ela está mais que feliz pela oportunidade de cuidar de Reneesme, enquanto você estiver aqui.

— Ora, mas... — Bella começou a protestar, mas a governanta já se pusera a falar sem parar... em grego.

Então, sem pedir licença a ninguém, deu meia-volta e desapareceu com Reneesme no interior da casa.

— Geralmente, as maneiras de Lefka são bem melhores — Edward declarou em tom seco. — Imagino que vai recuperá-las, assim que se refizer do êxtase provocado pela chegada do bebê.

Era seguida, convidou Bella a entrar.

O interior era como ela havia imaginado: grande, confortável e muito bem decorado, misturando com bom gosto peças modernas e antigas.

Atravessando o hall de entrada, Edward abriu uma porta e indicou a Bella para que entrasse. Ela obedeceu em silêncio, ainda repetindo para si mesma que tia Rose estava a sua espera.

No entanto o escritório confortável encontrava-se vazio.

Bella ouviu a porta se fechar atrás dela e virou-se para confrontar Edward.

— Onde está minha tia? — inquiriu.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Não me lembro de ter dito que sua tia estaria aqui — respondeu, encaminhando-se para a mesa coberta de papéis.

Confusa, Bella esforçou-se para lembrar o que, exatamente, ele dissera sobre sua tia, mas não conseguiu.

— Por que trouxe-nos para cá, se não era para encontrar tia Rose? — perguntou.

Edward havia ligado o computador e examinava algo na tela, mas ao ouvir a pergunta, ergueu os olhos.

— Achei que isso era óbvio — replicou, voltando a fixar os olhos na tela. — Francamente, você está em péssimas condições, sem a menor possibilidade de cuidar de si mesma e, menos ainda, de um bebê. Por isso, ao menos por enquanto, ficará aqui.

— Mas eu não quero ficar aqui! — Bella protestou.

Edward exibiu o sorriso breve que usara outras vezes.

— Não creio que tenha lhe dado escolha — declarou.

Ora, quem ele pensava que era, para decidir a vida dela daquela maneira?

— Não é um problema seu. Encontraremos uma solução. Minha tia...

— Sua tia — ele a interrompeu — deixou o país. E, já que nós dois sabemos que ela preferiria quebrar os dois braços a ter de cuidar de alguém, creio que devemos deixá-la fora disso. O que você acha?

— Mas é você quem determina para onde tia Rose vai!

Em vez de responder, Edward desligou o computador e virou-se para encará-la.

— Por favor, sente-se — sugeriu em tom gentil. — E permita-me, ao menos, ligar para a cozinha e pedir que tragam algo para você comer. Passei a tarde inteira ao seu lado e só a vi beber alguns goles de água.

— Aceito uma xícara de chá — cedeu com relutância. Então, como estivesse exausta, foi se sentar em uma poltrona, diante da lareira, enquanto ele falava ao telefone. Admitiu que, além do chá, adoraria um banho de imersão, mas sabia que isso seria impossível.

— Não molhe o gesso — o médico advertira. — Envolva-o em um plástico, antes do banho.

Certo, quem prenderia o plástico? Deixando o corpo cansado afundar na poltrona, Bella perguntou-se como se despiria, se lavaria, secaria e vestiria de novo.

— Bella... — a voz profunda chamou-a com suavidade. Ela abriu os olhos. Teria dormido? Não saberia dizer. Só sabia que, finalmente, voltara a se sentir aquecida e confortável.

Quando virou a cabeça, deparou com os misteriosos olhos verdes.

— Desculpe-me por incomodá-la, mas Lefka precisa saber como preparar a mamadeira de Reneesme — ele disse.

A mamadeira de Reneesme? Oh, Deus! Sem pensar, levantou-se de um pulo.

— Ai! — gritou, sentindo o corpo inteiro doer.

No mesmo instante, Edward estava a seu lado, para ampará-la.

— Tola! — resmungou, zangado.

— Cale-se — Bella balbuciou.

Edward calou-se e, durante alguns minutos, o único som no escritório era da respiração ofegante de Bella, que continuava sua batalha contra a dor lancinante. Quando finalmente venceu a luta, deixou-se apoiar no corpo forte. E foi então que se deu conta de alguns detalhes sobre ele. Como, por exemplo, o peito largo e musculoso, que servia de almofada para seu rosto, e a cintura esbelta, onde sua mão esquerda pousara. Edward era um homem grande, forte, cujo perfume sutil a envolveu por completo, intoxicando-a.

— Sente-se melhor, agora? — ele perguntou, pondo um fim ao breve momento de encanto.

— Sim, estou bem, obrigada — Bella respondeu, endireitando-se.

Edward recuou um passo, deixando as mãos caírem ao lado do corpo, mas permanecendo muito próximo, para o caso de ela fazer mais alguma tolice.

— A mamadeira de Reneesme — ela se lembrou de súbito.

— Eu não trouxe nenhuma. — Assim como não levara fraldas, ou roupinhas. — Preciso ir para casa.

— Encontrará tudo o que precisa, aqui.

Ora, o que significava isso? Seria possível que ela teria de enfrentar ainda mais uma batalha?

— Não me diga que mandou comprar um enxoval completo, junto com a cadeirinha! — suspirou.

Ele não se deu ao trabalho de responder.

— Vou levá-la até a cozinha, onde poderá mostrar a Lefka o que fazer.

Enfrentar Edward era, decididamente, o mesmo que confrontar um soldado armado, protegido por um tanque de guerra! Quando não se interessava por uma determinada questão, ele simplesmente passava por cima dela.

— Vá na frente — Bella murmurou, resignada, permitindo que ele tivesse aquela pequena vitória.., pelo bem de Reneesme, claro.

A cozinha era o sonho de qualquer dona de casa, com armários por todos os lados e todo tipo de eletrodomésticos. Os aromas que se erguiam das panelas eram apetitosos, lembrando Bella que ela estava faminta.

Uma jovem de cabelos pretos, mais ou menos da mesma idade de Bella, encontrava-se perto da mesa, onde repousava um cesto de bebê. Quando Bella se aproximou do cesto, ansiosa, a moça afastou-se em silêncio.

Reneesme estava deitada, acordada e olhando em volta com ar curioso. Fora trocada e usava um macacão novo, em uma tonalidade de rosa suave, que realçava sua pele cor de oliva, assim como os finos cabelos negros.

Nada na menina lembrava a mãe falecida, Bella notou com tristeza. As lágrimas ameaçaram escapar ao seu controle, como sempre acontecia, quando pensava na mãe.

— Por favor — pediu ao homem parado ao seu lado, — preciso segurá-la por alguns momentos. Pode me ajudar?

O bom senso lhe dizia que seria loucura tentar se abaixar para tomar Reneesme nos braços.

— Claro — Edward respondeu de pronto, já se inclinando e apanhando o bebê. Então, fez uma pausa, indeciso. — Como vai segurá-la? — indagou. — Não pode forçar as costelas.

Olhando em volta, Bella decidiu que o melhor a fazer seria sentar-se. Assim, poderia usar a mesa como apoio para o braço esquerdo.

Assim que se sentou, Reneesme foi acomodada em seu braço, que Bella apoiou na mesa. Com um suspiro trêmulo, inclinou-se e roçou os lábios na face rosada do bebê.

Diante daquela cena, somente um cego não perceberia quanto Bella amava aquela criança. Edward não era cego, e emocionou-se tanto, que Bella teria ficado chocada se houvesse erguido os olhos para ele, naquele momento, pois a emoção transformou-se em uma raiva, tornando seu semblante ainda mais frio, quase assustador.

— Ah, aí estão vocês! — Lefka exclamou, entrando na cozinha. Ao olhar para Bella e o bebê, exibiu um sorriso largo. — Vejo que adora essa criança, o que é muito bom, pois essa garotinha é um anjo. Já conquistou meu coração.

Bella soube no mesmo instante que a governanta estava sendo sincera, pois seus olhos exibiam um brilho terno.

— Mas ela não vai ficar contente comigo se eu não lhe der logo a mamadeira — a mais velha continuou. — Pode me ensinar como prepará-la, enquanto minha filha, Althea, segura Reneesme?

Quando finalmente deixou a cozinha, convencida de que a irmãzinha estava em excelentes mãos, havia tomado uma decisão. Assim, foi à procura de Edward, e encontrou-o no escritório, consultando algo na tela do computador e falando ao telefone, ao mesmo tempo.

Aquela altura, a noite caíra por completo. As cortinas haviam sido fechadas e luminárias dispostas em posições estratégicas iluminavam o ambiente.

Quando ele ergueu os olhos para fitá-la, Bella deu-se conta de que a iluminação suave, misturada ao reflexo do fogo na lareira, tornava as feições dele mais serenas, fazendo com que parecesse mais jovem e muito menos ameaçador.

— Ficarei aqui — ela anunciou sem preâmbulos.

* * *

E ai? Gostaram? Será que a Bella fez uma boa escolha? Esse homem é cheio de misterios... E a Bella vai surpreender vocês... Até amanhã amores... Espero que gostem... Não deixem de comentar... Robsteijooosss

* * *

**Respondendo:**

Jenni A.S.M: Oi querida... Você vai gostar ainda mais... continue lendo... Você não vai se arrenpender... Muito Obrigada por comentar. Beijoosss

patylayne: Oi amore... Você vai gostar... Eu amei tanto que li varias vezes... Obrigada por ler e acompanhar querida! Beijooss

Joana Patricia: Oi querida... Essa historia faz isso com a gente... querer sempre mais... Obrigada amore por ler... essa historia é linda! Beijooss

bruangel: Oi querida... Obrigada por ler... você vai amar essa historia... Beijoosss

Ana Krol: Oi querida... Obrigada pro ler... espero que você continue gostando... Beijoosss


	4. Chapter 4

**Oi amores di mi vida... Espero que gostem desse capitulo... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬**

— Pelo bem de Reneesme — acrescentou.

Não era fácil ceder nessa questão, mas depois de ver Lefka e Althea cuidarem de Reneesme durante uma hora, Bella não teve como negar a própria incapacidade de cuidar do bebê, enquanto seu braço direito estivesse engessado.

Ficou ali parada, tensa, esperando que Edward lhe perguntasse por que havia mudado de idéia. Para sua surpresa, ele se limitou a balançar a cabeça em muda aceitação da decisão dela.

— Vou lhe mostrar o seu quarto ele disse, pondo-se de pé.

— Não será necessário. Althea fará isso. Mas preciso apanhar algumas coisas no meu apartamento... roupas e... — começou a explicar, mas calou-se, constrangida pelo olhar que ele lançou para as roupas sujas e estragadas que ela vestia.

— Se der a Althea uma lista do que precisa, pedirei que ela acompanhe o pai até o apartamento e traga o que você pediu.

— Obrigada — Bella agradeceu e só então deu-se conta a nova informação que acabara de receber. — Pai?

— Nikos, meu motorista — Edward esclareceu. — A família ocupa o último andar da casa, que foi transformado num apartamento completo e independente.

Enquanto falava, Edward foi se aproximando dela e, quanto mais perto chegava, mais nervosa ela ficava. O medo disso, Bella não saberia explicar. Então, ele segurou seu queixo e, naquele momento, ela descobriu a razão de sua agitação. A sensação provocada pelo contato de sua pele com a dele era deliciosa, o que implicava em uma atração sexual que Bella simplesmente não queria admitir.

— Pare de sentir medo de mim — Edward ordenou, parecendo ter captado os sentimentos dela através do olhar.

— Não tenho medo de você — Bella retrucou, afastando-se.

Com um suspiro irritado, ele lhe deu as costas.

— As chaves do seu apartamento estão comigo — anunciou e, ao ouvir o som de surpresa emitido por ela, voltou a encará-la. — Quando a ambulância chegou, pedi a Nikos que trancasse e, depois, me entregasse às chaves.

— Se tem as chaves — Bella falou com sarcasmo, — estou surpresa que não tenha transferido o apartamento inteiro para cá, enquanto eu não podia impedi-lo!

Na verdade, referia-se ao fato de sua irmãzinha ter adquirido um guarda-roupa completo, além de todos os apetrechos imagináveis, necessários aos cuidados com um bebê.

Para sua surpresa, ele reagiu como se houvesse recebido uma bofetada.

— Eu jamais retiraria qualquer coisa da sua casa, sem o seu consentimento! — protestou, indignado. — Isso seria quase o mesmo que roubar!

— Não hesitou antes de me roubar! — Bella acusou.

Desta vez, ele não escondeu a profunda irritação.

— Roubei as duas — admitiu, enfatizando a diferença, — para o bem de vocês, uma vez que nós dois sabemos que seria impossível você retomar a sua vida sem a minha ajuda, nas condições em que se encontra. Agora, podemos encerrar esse assunto? Não vai nos levar a nada e tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer.

Magoada pelo tom duro, Bella virou-se e dirigiu-se para a porta, sem dizer mais nada.

— Não... — ele falou em voz muito baixa.

— Não o quê? — Bella balbuciou, prestes a explodir em lágrimas.

Em vez de responder, ele se aproximou, pousou as mãos nos ombros dela e forçou-a, com extrema gentileza, a virar-se para fitá-lo.

A luta contra as lágrimas tomava toda a resistência dela e, por isso, Bella limitou-se a baixar os olhos para o peito largo à sua frente.

— Isso não vai dar certo — murmurou com voz abafada. — O simples fato de brigarmos - ele replicou em tom neutro, — não significa que não podemos nos entender. Mostra apenas que somos duas pessoas de opiniões fortes e que ambos gostamos de vencer uma discussão.

Para Bella, parecia que Edward vencera todas as batalhas que haviam travado até então, o que não indicava uma opinião muito forte, da parte dela.

— Bem, tente não ser tão arrogante — ela sugeriu com firmeza. — Talvez, assim, consigamos resolver esta situação, sem matar um ao outro.

Com isso, virou-se, abriu a porta e saiu, satisfeito por ter tido a última palavra e, ao mesmo tempo, surpresa por ele ter lhe permitido tal prazer.

Althea conduziu-a a uma suíte espaçosa e decorada com bom gosto e elegância. Ao abrir a porta do armário imenso, Bella quase caiu na risada, imaginando as poucas peças de roupa que possuía, perdidas ali dentro. Então, voltou a se concentrar no quarto, tentando decidir onde colocar o berço de Reneesme, mas logo deu-se conta de que seria impossível ter o bebê consigo, a menos que Lefka ou a filha se instalasse ali, também. Como ela poderia alimentar e trocar a irmãzinha, durante a noite?

— Onde Reneesme vai dormir? — perguntou a Althea, que esperava pela lista dos itens que Bella precisaria que fossem apanhados em seu apartamento.

Tímida, introvertida e muito gentil, Althea respondeu m voz baixa:

— Se a senhorita concordar, mamãe sugeriu que o bebê durma no meu quarto.

O que deixaria Reneesme muito longe, Bella pensou, contrariada. Por outro lado, parecia não haver alternativa melhor.

Impossibilitada de escrever, Bella ditou a lista para Althea em poucos minutos. Afinal, só precisaria de algumas mudas de roupa e uns poucos itens de uso pessoal. Foi somente depois que a outra saiu à procura do pai, que ocorreu um novo pensamento a Bella, fazendo-a corar de vergonha. Althea, habituada a viver em meio ao luxo e à riqueza, entraria em seu apartamento e veria a pobreza à qual as duas irmãs viviam.

No mesmo instante, repreendeu-se por permitir que o orgulho tomasse conta de suas idéias. Deveria ter aprendido a lição, poucos anos antes, quando ela e a mãe haviam perdido tudo, incluindo os supostos amigos.

Depois de respirar fundo e erguer a cabeça, concentrou-se em uma questão muito mais importante: a necessidade de usar o banheiro com certa urgência. O que resultou em dez minutos de descobertas de novos obstáculos a serem vencidos.

Gostaria de encher a banheira de água quente e perfumada, e ficar dentro dela por algumas horas, mas como isso estivesse totalmente fora de questão, limitou-se a pensar em como seria bom fazê-lo. Um banho de chuveiro, por sua vez, seria perfeitamente possível.

Examinou o box de vidro por alguns instantes e, descobrindo o robe felpudo, pendurado atrás da porta do banheiro, tomou sua decisão. Determinada, empenhou-se na tarefa de tirar a roupa sozinha. Quando terminou, estava ofegante, e pôs-se a rezar para que Althea não demorasse a voltar, pois nada faria com que ela voltasse a vestir as roupas sujas e rasgadas.

Ao virar-se, deparou com o próprio reflexo no grande espelho fixado na parede e, por um momento, permaneceu imóvel, boquiaberta, chocada com o que via.

Parecia ter levado uma surra. Embora o corte na testa fosse pequeno, o galo que se formara abaixo dele distorcia o formato de seu rosto! E o grande hematoma nas costelas já adquiria uma feia tonalidade azulada.

E não era só isso, embora o resto fosse estritamente pessoal. Pela primeira vez, Bella estava se vendo como Edward Cullen a vira, durante toda à tarde.

Perguntou-se quantos quilos teria perdido, desde a morte da mãe. Ao mesmo tempo, lembrou-se de que apenas dois meses antes, era dona de um belo corpo, com curvas suaves e arredondadas, em lugar dos ossos que se faziam visíveis, agora. Até mesmo os seios pareciam ter perdido parte de seu volume.

Os cabelos... Ergueu a mão esquerda para tocar os fios opacos e quebradiços que emolduravam o rosto pálido.

O que estava fazendo a si mesma? Como pudera deixar-se ficar assim? Sempre fora uma moça alegre e sorridente, com cabelos e pele viçosos, que exalavam saúde, além de um corpo atlético e bem cuidado. De onde surgira aquela criatura magra, curvada, de olhar perdido e sombrio?

De repente, foi invadida pelo desejo de atirar-se no canto do banheiro onde jaziam as roupas que acabara de tirar. No mesmo instante, a imagem de si mesma sentada no chão, em meio às roupas sujas provocou-lhe uma gargalhada.

Quando finalmente terminou o banho que conseguiu tomar sem molhar o gesso, uma vez que manteve o braço direito fora do box, sentiu-se renovada. E suspeitou que seu prazer se devia, em grande parte, ao fato de ter conseguido fazer tudo sozinha, inclusive lavar os cabelos.

Sentindo-se encorajada pelo próprio sucesso, decidiu deixar que o robe secasse seu corpo, em vez de pressionar as costelas na tentativa de usar a toalha. A única tarefa que não conseguiu realizar foi amarrar o robe em torno da cintura. Porém, diante dos obstáculos que enfrentara, tal problema era mínimo e, por isso, Bella não deu maior atenção a ele e voltou para o quarto, ainda retirando o excesso de água dos cabelos com uma toalha pequena... e ficou petrificada.

Um pequeno grito de surpresa escapou de sua garganta, chamando a atenção de Edward, que virou-se para fitá-la.

Então, por um longo momento, ambos permaneceram imóveis. Foi como se o tempo houvesse parado, mas Bella foi invadida por uma torrente de sentimentos caóticos, enquanto os olhos negros se mantinham fixos nos dela.

— Pelo amor de Deus! — Edward exclamou de súbito. Precisa se mostrar tão abalada por me encontrar aqui? Não vim atacá-la... embora seja prudente fazer alguma coisa com relação ao robe — acrescentou, apontando para a abertura reveladora.

Aflita, Bella abaixou os olhos e, constatando que se encontrava totalmente exposta, deixou cair à toalha pequena com a mão esquerda, uniu os dois lados do robe na frente o corpo, prendendo-os com o braço engessado.

— Não costuma bater, antes de entrar? — inquiriu, mais embaraçada do que furiosa.

— Eu bati — ele retrucou, — mas como você não respondesse, imaginei que estivesse dormindo. Então, entrei.

— E acha que agiu de maneira correta? — ela desafiou, ressentida. — Certamente, não vê mal algum em entrar no quarto de uma hóspede, enquanto ela dorme!

Edward não se deixou abalar pelo ataque, limitando-se a empinar o queixo e estreitar os olhos, como se esperasse que Bella lhe pedisse desculpas!

Então, emitiu um suspiro impaciente.

— Tudo isso não passa de uma grande tolice desnecessária — resmungou, antes de adiantar-se para ela com passos determinados, levando-a a recuar, apreensiva.

Em seguida, abaixou-se e apanhou as duas extremidades do cinto do robe. Era evidente que estava furioso, mas havia algo mais se passando por trás daquela expressão dura e fria, o que perturbou Bella, embora ela não fosse capaz de identificar que outro sentimento tomara conta dele.

Quando ele deu mais um passo, quase colando o corpo ao dela, Bella entrou em pânico, certa de que seria beijada. O que ele fez, no entanto, foi amarrar o cinto, de maneira que o robe ficasse preso com firmeza em torno do corpo dela.

Como se estivesse saindo de um passeio na montanha russa, Bella sentiu-se trêmula e atordoada, mas a sensação de alívio foi imensa.

Então... Edward beijou-a.

E, depois de tudo o que acabara de acontecer, ela simplesmente não tinha mais armas para lutar. A onda de alívio havia relaxado a tensão em seus músculos, e ele a apanhou desprevenida e indefesa, em um beijo arrasador.

Os lábios macios, quentes e experientes colaram-nos aos dela. Os olhos azuis de Bella se arregalaram, e ela se descobriu a fitar os dele, tão verdes, sentindo como se estivesse caindo em um abismo. Todo o resto de seu ser acompanhou a queda, sem que ela tivesse a menor chance de escapar.

Então, da mesma maneira abrupta com que iniciara o contato, Edward o desfez.

— Agora, sinta medo — sugeriu em tom amargo, antes virar-se e ir para o outro canto do quarto.

Um longo momento de silêncio se seguiu. Bella estava atordoada demais para falar, e era evidente que Edward continuava furioso.

Afinal, fora a raiva que o fizera beijá-la, e ela reconhecera o sentimento de pronto, pois ele a informara sobre sua péssima reação a desafios.

— Se fizer isso de novo, arrancarei seus olhos — ela sibilou.

— Antes ou depois de mostrar seu corpo para mim?

Ah, ele era mesmo diabólico! Se suas pernas não estivessem tão trêmulas, Bella teria mesmo arrancado os olhos ele. No entanto, o impulso destrutivo se desfez no momento m que ela se lembrou da sensação provocada pelo olhar dele, durante o breve beijo.

Temendo encará-lo novamente, por não saber se seria capaz de controlar a própria reação, Bella pôs-se a olhar em volta, tentando lembrar-se do que estava fazendo, quando se deparara com Edward.

Viu a toalha caída no chão, mas sabia que não conseguiria apanhá-la para terminar de secar os cabelos, por causa das telas. Assim, foi até a penteadeira e apanhou uma escova cabelos.

Edward permaneceu de costas.

— Por que entrou aqui, afinal? — Bella inquiriu, precisando quebrar o silêncio a qualquer custo.

Ele se virou, tenso e rígido, e Bella quase riu diante dele. Ao mesmo tempo, deu-se conta de que, dessa vez, não teria um pedido de desculpas.

Percebendo o brilho do humor nos olhos dela, Edward ficou ainda mais furioso, e suas faces se avermelharam. Divertindo-se com a situação, Bella ergueu uma sobrancelha esperando para saber como ele lidaria com a perda instantânea do autocontrole.

Reconhecendo exatamente o que se passava na mente ele emitiu um longo suspiro.

— Como estão as suas costelas?

Ah, a velha tática da mudança de assunto!

— Doloridas — ela respondeu com sinceridade.

— E o punho?

— Latejando.

— Então, creio que fiz bem em vir aqui para lhe dar isto — Edward falou, exibindo um vidro escuro. — É o analgésico que lhe deram no hospital. Eu me esqueci que estava em meu bolso. — Depois de colocar o vidro sobre um móvel, perguntou: — Onde está a sua tipóia?

Bella baixou os olhos para o braço engessado.

— Devo tê-la deixado no banheiro — disse.

Sem dizer nada, mas recuperando a compostura, assim como a atitude arrogante, Edward foi até o banheiro e apanhou a tipóia.

Quando se aproximava de Bella, fez uma pausa, pensou um pouco e, então, inquiriu em tom irônico:

— Posso?

Ela assentiu, dando-lhe permissão para se aproximar colocar a tipóia em seu pescoço. Ao acomodar o braço engessado em uma posição adequada, Edward comentou:

— Conseguiu tomar banho sem molhar o gesso.

— Sou uma garota esperta — ela replicou em tom casual.

— E, às vezes, muito inconseqüente e ingênua.

— Não entendo como pode tirar tantas conclusões sobre mim, tendo me conhecido há poucas horas!

Em seguida, Bella trocou a brincadeira sarcástica por um gemido de dor. Os olhos verdes e misteriosos perderam imediatamente sua frieza, passando a exprimir genuína preocupação.

— Está sentindo muita dor? — ele perguntou com suavidade

— Um pouco — Bella mentiu.

— Onde dói?

— O corpo inteiro — ela confessou, mais uma vez à beira das lágrimas.

Edward voltou ao banheiro, a fim de apanhar um copo de água. Então, pegou dois comprimidos e estendeu para ela. Em silêncio, Bella colocou-os na boca e bebeu parte da água que ele lhe ofereceu.

Uma lágrima desceu por sua face, mas ela não teve tempo de secá-la, pois Edward foi mais rápido. Além de secar a lágrima com os dedos, acariciou a face de Bella, que foi invadida por um forte desejo de deixar-se acariciar daquela maneira para sempre. Também desejou poder afundar o rosto no peito largo e chorar até não ter mais lágrimas.

— Não consigo sequer endireitar o corpo — soluçou. — Meus músculos estão rijos e doloridos!

No mesmo instante, Edward tomou-a nos braços.

— Pareço um bebê ridículo! — ela lamentou em prantos

— Está ferida e exausta — ele a corrigiu. — O que significa que tem permissão para ser ridícula.

Bella não conteve uma risada, embora se surpreendesse com a piada.

Depois de acomodá-la na cama, Edward cobriu-a. Seu semblante continuava frio e tenso, mas Bella descobriu que gostava de olhar para ele.

— Quantos anos você tem? — perguntou, curiosa.

Ele a fitou em silêncio por um instante, antes de dizer:

— Sou muito velho. Agora, descanse e deixe o analgésico fazer efeito. Jantaremos dentro de duas horas. Até lá, Althea terá voltado com as suas coisas. Então, você poderá escolher entre descer para jantar comigo, ou comer aqui mesmo, no quarto.

Com isso, Edward deu meia-volta e saiu. Bella sentiu um frio, como se o fogo houvesse se apagado de repente. Então, perguntou-se por que estava comparando Edward ao fogo, se e mais parecia um iceberg, na maior parte do tempo.

Bella desceu para jantar. Em primeiro lugar, não queria dar ainda mais trabalho àquelas pessoas que a estavam tratando tão bem. E, também, porque estava louca para ver Reneesme, que fora banhada e trocada por Lefka, enquanto Althea desfazia as malas de Bella e a ajudava a vestir-se.

A filha da governanta conduziu-a a uma grande sala de estar, aquecida por uma lareira. Ao som suave da música clássica que enchia o ar, Edward embalava Reneesme nos braços.

— Sua aparência já está bem melhor — ele comentou, examinando-a da cabeça aos pés e, então, fixando os olhos nos cabelos mognos, agora brilhantes e sedosos.

— Estou me sentindo bem melhor — Bella confirmou com um sorriso.

O que fez com que Edward a fitasse nos olhos, despertando a lembrança aguda daquele beijo. Embaraçada, Bella desviou o olhar depressa, tentando esconder o rubor em suas faces.

— Como ela se comportou? — indagou, voltando a olhar para Reneesme, que parecia minúscula junto ao peito largo.

— Como um anjo - ele murmurou com ternura. — A menos, foi o que Lefka disse. Ela está perdidamente apaixonada por Reneesme... e devo confessar que não posso culpá-la.

Ele estava sendo sincero, Bella percebeu, depois de lançar-lhe um olhar rápido.

— Está acordada — ele informou. — Quer segurá-la um pouco?

— Ah, sim, por favor!

Ninguém jamais saberia o que ela sentia por estar separada do bebê de quem ela cuidara sozinha, desde a morte da mãe.

— Se você se sentar em uma das poltronas, poderá acomodá-la melhor, sem forçar seus ferimentos.

Sem perder tempo, Bella aceitou a sugestão e sentou-se com cuidado, ansiosa para receber a irmã em seus braços. No momento em que a reconheceu, Reneesme exibiu um sorriso.

— Ela reconhece você — Edward comentou, surpreso.

— Claro! Afinal, sou sua mãe adotiva, não sou, querida?

Depois disso, ela se esqueceu completamente da presença do magnata, que permaneceu em silêncio, sentado em outra poltrona, observando a troca de afeto entre as duas irmãs.

O jantar estava ótimo. A comida simples, porém saborosa fora preparada de maneira que Bella só precisasse usar o garfo. Tendo recusado o vinho que Edward bebia, ela pediu água. Sem que se desse conta, foi respondendo às perguntas dele, até que, ao final da refeição, havia lhe contado a história de sua vida.

Quando finalmente acabou de comer, sentindo-se satisfeita, decidiu fazer a pergunta que há atormentara o dia inteiro. Um dia, apenas? Sobressaltou-se diante da constatação de que se sentia como se houvesse passado a maior parte de sua vida na companhia daquele homem intrigante e enigmático.

— Para onde mandou minha tia? — inquiriu.

Em vez de responder, ele fez outra pergunta:

— Ela nunca foi muito chegada a você e sua mãe, foi?

— As duas nunca se entenderam — Bella admitiu, antes e fazer uma pausa, refletindo sobre o que diria a seguir. Embora suas palavras fossem parecer uma crítica, eram penas a declaração de um fato. — Mamãe era um tanto... frívola. Tia Rose era a irmã mais velha, muito mais séria e.. menos bonita. Todos gostavam de mimar minha mãe, inclusive eu. Tia Rose jamais admitiu esse tipo de tratamento. É uma feminista convicta, com boa cabeça para negócios, e sabe usar seus dotes.

Edward assentiu em concordância e, mais uma vez, Bella sentiu-se encorajada a continuar:

— Ela não tem tempo para sentimentalismo. Acredita e, se existe um problema, deve-se resolvê-lo, ou então, deixá-lo de lado e seguir adiante, mesmo que se tenha de começar do zero.

— E em qual categoria você e Reneesme se encaixam?

— Ela quer que eu entregue Reneesme para adoção — Bella respondeu. — Você poderia me ajudar, pois ainda não consegui decidir se essa solução seria resolver o problema, ou deixá-lo de lado.

— Devo entender que você ainda não sabe se deve ou não aceitar a sugestão — Edward concluiu.

Muito perspicaz, Bella pensou com amargura, ao mesmo tempo em que se punha de pé.

— Por que não responde minha pergunta, só para variar? retrucou, furiosa. — Por que não me explica o motivo pelo qual mandou minha tia viajar, quando é óbvio que precisamos dela aqui?

— Não preciso responder porque você mesma acabou de dá a resposta — ele replicou, inabalável diante da hostilidade dela.

— O que está querendo dizer? — Bella perguntou, realmente confusa.

Ao que parecia, Edward também não se sentia inclinado a responder à última pergunta, pois permaneceu calado, olhos fixos no copo.

— Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer — anunciou de súbito, — mas conversaremos no escritório, pois precisamos de privacidade e, aqui, Lefka ou Althea podem entrar a qualquer momento.

Então, virou-se e deixou a sala de jantar. Bella seguiu-o, tensa e desconfiada. Quando entrou no escritório, ele estava parado junto ao bar.

— Por favor, feche a porta — instrui-a, sem virar-se. Depois de obedecê-lo, Bella permaneceu quieta, observando-o servir-se de uma dose de conhaque.

— Mandei sua tia para fora do país — ele começou em voz baixa — porque decidi deixá-la o mais longe possível de você.

— Por quê? — ela indagou, sobressaltada, notando vagamente que ele também parecia mais tenso que o normal.

Era evidente que, embora houvesse tomado a decisão de fazer aquela proposta a ela, Edward estava travando uma batalha consigo mesmo.

— Tenho um problema pessoal que pode me causar certo... embaraço — ele disse. — No entanto, creio ter encontrado uma solução. Só preciso de uma esposa e um filho para colocá-la em prática. Depois de ter conhecido você, hoje, de ter visto onde mora e, mais importante, como você vive, ocorreu-me que talvez você seja a candidata perfeita para o papel.. -

— Que papel? — Bella interrompeu-o, mais perdida do que nunca.

Ele fez uma careta, parecendo não gostar de se ver obrigado a ser mais explícito.

— De minha esposa — explicou, por fim.

Como ela permanecesse imóvel e absolutamente silenciosa, Edward ergueu os olhos e fitou-a com ar cínico, antes de esclarecer:

— Estou pedindo você em casamento, Bella.

* * *

E ai? Será que Bella aceita? Por que aceitava de boa, e na hora... Mas a Bella é meio teimosinha então... Fica duvida... Sera que ela aceita? Até amanhã amores... comentem... Robsteijoooss


	5. Chapter 5

_Oi amores di mi vida... Mais um capitulo tenso para vocês... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

— Quer se casar comigo? — Bella repetiu, incrédula.

No mesmo instante, concluiu que ouvira mal, e soltou uma risada nervosa. E se arrependeu de pronto ao perceber que sua reação o atingira com força e crueldade.

Ora, ele estava falando sério! A constatação fez seus joelhos vergarem, e ela tratou de se sentar em uma poltrona.

— Por favor, não me entenda mal — Edward disse, recuperando a dignidade. — Não estou sugerindo um relacionamento íntimo. Seria um casamento de conveniência. Precisaríamos apenas manter a aparência de um casal apaixonado e feliz.

Ao mesmo tempo em que repetia mentalmente que não haveria intimidade entre eles, Bella lembrou-se do beijo trocado em seu quarto, horas antes.

— É claro que tomarei as providências necessárias para que nosso... contrato seja vantajoso para você — ele continuou com frieza. — Acredito que as vantagens de ser casada com um homem rico não precisam ser mencionadas. Além disso, não teremos de ficar casados pelo resto da vida, embora eu faça questão de me tornar pai de Reneesme, legalmente. Do contrário, não vai dar certo.

— O que não vai dar certo? — Bella perguntou, atordoada.

— Só posso fazer essa revelação, se você aceitar a minha proposta, mas se Reneesme se tornar minha filha, terá o futuro garantido, o que só pode ser bom para ela, uma vez que será minha única herdeira. E, quando você decidir me deixar para viver a sua vida, não partirá de mãos vazias.

A mente de Bella começava a clarear. Finalmente, compreendeu o que ele estava dizendo: Edward queria Reneesme, mas não podia tê-la sem Bella, estava disposto a aceitá-la.

— Acho que você está louco — declarou — Nem me conhece!

— Costumo confiar na minha primeira impressão das pessoas, — e gosto de você, Bella. Na verdade, admiro-a por ter conseguido enfrentar tantas dificuldades, sem ajuda de ninguém.

— Tenho ajuda! — ela mentiu, furiosa por ele parecer ler todos os seus pensamentos.

— Está se referindo a este tipo de ajuda? — Edward indagou, retirando do bolso um pacote de notas.

Bella demorou alguns segundos para reconhecer o que via.

— Esse é o dinheiro que tia Rose me deu?

— Você o deixou cair, quando desmaiou, no seu apartamento — ele explicou. — Apanhei o dinheiro e guardei-o no bolso. Mais tarde, contei as notas. Há exatamente cem libras, aqui. Mesmo sabendo da situação terrível em que você se encontra, que deve quase quatro vezes esse valor de aluguel, e que precisa comer e alimentar sua irmã, sua tia só lhe deixou isso.

Para Bella, que não tinha nada, cem libras representavam uma fortuna! Mas era óbvio que, para aquele homem, não. A maneira como ele jogou o dinheiro na mesa deixou claro o seu desprezo e contrariedade.

— Na verdade, ela estava tentando pressioná-la, para que você começasse a encarar a sugestão dela de maneira mais favorável. Consegui que ela confessasse isso, enquanto você estava inconsciente... e ela tentava me explicar por que suas únicas parentas viviam em uma pocilga como aquela.

Bella fechou os olhos, pois a palavra "pocilga" atingiu-a como uma bofetada.

— Então, você já sabia da proposta dela, antes que eu lhe contasse — concluiu, sentindo-se tola por ter acreditado no interesse que Edward havia demonstrado por ela, durante o jantar.

— Desculpe-me se isso a ofende, mas é importante você ter em vista o que é melhor para você mesma e para Reneesme. E, se tiver de escolher entre entregar a menina para adoção e aceitar a minha proposta, creio que sou a sua melhor opção.

— Ah, sim, sem dúvida! — ela exclamou, pondo-se de pé. — Quero o meu bebê e quero ir para casa — informou-o com frieza igual à dele.

— Não seja tola! — Edward retrucou, irritado. — Isso não é solução para nada, e só vai lhe trazer mais problemas.

Ora, seria impossível sentir-se mais infeliz, Bella pensou.

— Acreditei que fosse gentil! — explodiu. — Pensei que realmente se importava com o que me aconteceu, hoje. Na verdade, enquanto fingia cuidar do meu bem estar, você estava arquitetando esse plano absurdo!

— Sou gentil! — ele rosnou, parecendo um pouco constrangido, mas quando ela emitiu um som zombeteiro, seus olhos faiscaram. — Sei ser gentil — corrigiu-se. — E serei gentil — prometeu.

Bella manteve-se impassível.

— Agradeço a oferta, mas não, obrigada — murmurou, encaminhando-se para a porta.

— Antes de sair por aquela porta, srta. Swan, não acha que deveria considerar o que a sua decisão vai significar para sua irmã?

A voz suave e desprovida de emoção tornou os passos de Bella hesitantes. Ela sentiu as lágrimas queimarem seus olhos. Assim como sua tia, Edward conseguira atingi-la, sem fazer um grande esforço.

— Por quê? — inquiriu, aflita. — Se precisa tanto de um herdeiro, por que não constitui sua própria família?

Nada daquilo fazia sentido, assim como a reação violenta dele à pergunta.

— Nunca voltarei a me casar — Edward declarou com firmeza. — Ao menos, não da maneira como está sugerindo.

— Já foi casado?

— Sim. — Irina... morreu há seis anos.

— Ah... Eu sinto muito — Bella murmurou.

Edward continuou frio como sempre.

— Não gosto de falar sobre isso — determinou.

Embora não tivesse coragem de insistir no assunto, Bella ficou curiosa sobre a mulher a quem ele provavelmente amara tanto, que não queria se casar de novo. Não de verdade, ela se corrigiu.

— Hoje em dia, existem outros meios de ter filhos, sem ter de assumir o compromisso do casamento — sugeriu. — A medicina fez grandes progressos, nessa área.

— Sou grego — ele declarou, como se isso explicasse tudo. Então, voltou ao assunto: — Quero que pense com todo cuidado no que vai ganhar, se aceitar se casar comigo. Poderá criar a filha de sua mãe em meio a um Luxo com que a maioria das pessoas passa a vida sonhando.

Definitivamente, a humildade não era uma das características dele, Bella pensou.

— Pense bem — Edward insistiu. — Não vai mais passar necessidades, nem privar-se de qualquer coisa, a fim de garantir que sua irmã esteja bem vestida e alimentada. Não precisará mais se preocupar de onde virá o aluguel do mês seguinte. Receberá uma mesada generosa, para gastar no que quiser. E, como todas as nossas residências contam com empregados de sobra para cuidar das tarefas menos agradáveis envolvidas nos cuidados com um bebê, você terá tempo para aproveitar a vida, em vez de se sacrificar por Reneesme.

— Não encaro minha irmã como um sacrifício — Bella protestou, indignada, — e sinto-me ofendida por você insinuar isso.

— Peço desculpas. Não tive a intenção de ofendê-la.

Bella sabia que ele estava dizendo a verdade, pois a barganha era importante demais para Edward arriscar perder suas chances por um comentário infeliz. Então, ela fez a pergunta que se formara em sua mente desde o momento em que ele lhe fizera a proposta:

— Por que é tão importante para você se casar comigo e adotar Reneesme? Poderia sair daqui, agora, e escolher uma dúzia de mulheres com filhos, capazes de desempenhar tal papel tão bem quanto nos.

— Acontece que quero vocês — ele falou com simplicidade.

— Deveria perguntar a si mesma por que tem tanto medo de aceitar o que estou lhe oferecendo.

— Já sei a resposta. Porque sinto que é errado... e porque sou jovem demais para esse papel.

— Ou eu sou velho demais?

Ora, ali estava um homem que jamais envelheceria.

— Quantos anos você tem, afinal? — Bella inquiriu. — E não me dê o tipo de resposta antipática que deu da outra vez. Se quer que eu considere a sua proposta, deve ao menos fornecer as informações que julgo necessárias.

— Trinta e um — Edward respondeu e ficou visivelmente perturbado pela reação de surpresa de Bella.

— Isso é loucura — ela murmurou com um suspiro. Mais louco ainda era o fato de Bella estar começando a ceder. Não teria mais preocupações, nem enfrentaria dificuldades, vivendo em um lugar que detestava, sem a menor perspectiva de melhorar de vida. E, ainda, tinha de considerar o fato de que Reneesme teria tudo o que precisasse e quisesse... se Edward estivesse sendo sincero.

Admitindo tratar-se de uma oferta muito sedutora, Bella tocou de leve o galo na testa, pois sua cabeça voltara a latejar.

Edward notou o gesto e, imediatamente, foi tomado pela preocupação.

— Está evidente que você teve um dia duro — murmurou. — Vamos descansar, agora. Voltaremos a conversar amanhã, quando você estiver se sentindo melhor.

Ele tinha razão, mas Bella sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não. A menos que resolva tudo isso agora, sei que não vou conseguir dormir. — Ergueu os olhos para fitá-lo. Poderia, por favor, explicar por que precisa de uma esposa e de um bebê?

Edward fez uma pausa, antes de indagar em voz muito baixa:

— Está dizendo que vai aceitar a minha proposta?

— Estou pensando nisso — Bella confessou com honestidade.

— Então, enquanto você pensa, também vou pensar em contar por que quero que se case comigo.

Bem, ele parecia gostar de brincar de gato e rato.

— Nesse caso, tenha uma boa noite — ela falou, virando-se para a porta.

— A propósito, gosto dos seus cabelos. A tonalidade é, simplesmente, maravilhosa.

— Obrigada — Bella balbuciou, embaraçada e ligeiramente confusa.

— Não são pretos, nem ruivos — Edward observou. —Trata-se de uma mistura fascinante dos dois... Gostaria de saber que tonalidade vão adquirir, ao pôr-do-sol da Grécia.

— Nunca estive na Grécia.

— Vai adorar — ele prometeu. — Os dias são ensolarados e as noites, muito agradáveis. Você vai ter de proteger a pele clara contra o sol forte, mas a pele de Reneesme não apresentará problemas. Seja qual for à nacionalidade do pai dela, ele a presenteou com a pele morena, típica do Mediterrâneo.

— O pai dela era espanhol — Bella informou-o e, no mesmo instante, uma nova idéia cruzou-lhe a mente. — É por isso que a quer? Por Reneesme possuir o tom de pele perfeito para se passar por sua filha legítima?

Edward sacudiu a cabeça, com um raro brilho de humor no olhar.

— Tendo uma esposa inglesa, de pele clara e cabelos mognos, eu poderia ter uma filha parecida com a mãe.

Bella franziu o cenho, começando a ficar realmente irritada com o mistério.

— Bem — começou, dando de ombros — vou...

— Minha família está me pressionando para que eu me case de novo e tenha um herdeiro.

A revelação repentina surpreendeu-a. Quando pensava que começava a conhecer aquele homem, descobria uma nova faceta de sua personalidade.

— Já escolheram minha noiva — ele continuou — e a pressão aumentou, pois minha avó está muito doente. Ela quer segurar o bisneto nos braços antes de morrer. Como sou o único neto, cabe a mim realizar seu desejo.

— Muito doente? — Bella repetiu.

— Sim, muito. Ela tem noventa e dois anos e já sofreu dois derrames. Não lhe resta muito tempo.

Ao perceber a sombra que se abateu sobre o semblante geralmente frio, Bella deu-se conta de que Edward amava muito a avó e sentiria muita falta dela, quando ela morresse. Não pôde evitar a onda de simpatia que a invadiu.

— Portanto, não tenho tempo para testar alternativas — admitiu. — Ter conhecido você foi um grande golpe de sorte, que eu não podia deixar passar. Como já disse, costumo obedecer aos meus instintos. E eles me dizem que nós três iremos formar um bom time. Quando minha avó já não tiver entre nós, você poderá me deixar quando quiser.

A proposta não envolvia sentimentos.

— Mais parece um emprego temporário — Bella comentou.

— Para você, sim — ele concordou. — Mas, para Reneesme, será diferente. Ela será minha filha em todos os sentidos possíveis. Eu a quero, Bella... Preciso dela.

— Acha que será capaz de amá-la?

— Sim, como se fosse minha própria filha, pelo resto de minha vida — ele jurou.

E a sinceridade daquelas palavras era visível na determinação daquele olhar.

Bella descobriu-se desejando que alguém a quisesse com mesmo ardor.

— E, quando eu decidir deixá-lo, o que vai acontecer com Reneesme? — ela perguntou.

— Ela ficará com você — Edward respondeu, após um instante de hesitação. — Desde que você respeite meus direitos de pai, chegaremos a um acordo que atenda às necessidades de ambos, no que diz respeito a ela. Pelo bem de Reneesme, esta será a sua maior chance na vida, não acha?

Pelo bem de Reneesme, Bella repetiu em silêncio, sabendo exatamente onde ouvira isso antes. Embora não a agradassem as sensações desagradáveis com relação à proposta de Edward, Bella tivera uma vida de conforto e privilégios, antes de experimentar a pobreza e a dificuldade... e sabia em que lado preferia estar.

— Muito bem — falou por fim. — Aceito sua oferta. Pelo bem de Reneesme.

— Obrigado — Edward murmurou. — Prometo, Bella, que jamais terá motivo para se arrepender de sua decisão.

No entanto, ela já estava arrependida na manhã seguinte, quando desceu a escada, determinada a informá-lo que mudara de idéia. Infelizmente, descobriu que ele havia utilizado mais uma de suas táticas infalíveis, viajando a negócios por uma semana.

Enquanto isso, Reneesme desabrochava como uma flor rara, em meio aos cuidados e carinho que Lefka e Althea lhe dispensavam. Bella nem sequer a ouviu chorar!

O que a magoou um bocado, pois enquanto fora cuidada apenas por Bella, Reneesme praticamente não parara de chorar desde a morte da mãe.

Porém, a mágoa maior vinha do fato de sua tia não ter sequer tentado entrar em contato com ela. Bella não sabia se isso se devia à indiferença de Rose, ou a ordens de Edward. Mas, conhecendo a tia tão bem, sabia que se ela quisesse saber das sobrinhas, teria encontrado um meio mesmo que para isso tivesse de desafiar o patrão.

À medida que a semana foi passando, o corpo de Bella foi se curando. O galo na testa desapareceu e os hematomas começaram a se dissipar. Até mesmo seu orgulho ferido cedeu lugar à aceitação, pois ela sabia que jamais seria capaz de negar a Reneesme a oportunidade de uma vida tão privilegiada.

Em uma manhã ensolarada, quando estava sentada na varanda, empurrando o carrinho de Reneesme para frente e para trás, a fim de fazer a menina dormir, ouviu a voz profunda bem atrás de si:

— Parece estar se sentindo muito melhor.

Bella não se virou para fitá-lo, mas sua mão parou de embalar o carrinho, ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração saltava dentro do peito, deixando-a trêmula e ofegante. Ainda assim, sua voz soou firme, quando ela disse:

— Uma semana é bastante tempo.

— Achei melhor deixá-la sozinha para... digerir a sua decisão.

Ora, então, ele admitia ter batido em retirada! Tal constatação trouxe um inexplicável sentimento de paz, que se tornou ainda mais intenso, quando Edward inclinou-se sobre o carrinho com expressão terna, e acariciou de leve o rostinho de Reneesme.

— Ela está dormindo — ele sussurrou, antes de puxar uma cadeira e sentar-se ao lado de Bella. — Como está o punho?

— Melhor.

— E as costelas?

— Já não doem quando dou risada — ela respondeu com sorriso, embora o rosto moreno e atraente, tão próximo, provocasse arrepios em seu corpo. — Onde esteve? — perguntou.

— Já está falando como esposa — Edward zombou, estudo o rosto que já não se apresentava pálido, com olheiras.

— Ainda não — ela replicou. — E, até onde você sabe, posso ter mudado de idéia.

— Mudou?

Apesar do impulso de prolongar a agonia dele e mentir quase a dominou, mas ela acabou se decidindo pela honestidade.

— Não.

Os dois permaneceram calados por um longo momento. Reneesme emitiu um som abafado, e Bella pôs-se a embalar carrinho novamente. Uma cena doméstica muito comum.

— Estive na Grécia — Edward respondeu, afinal — com minha avó.

Embora ele mantivesse a voz neutra, Bella percebeu de pronto que algo não estava bem.

— Ela piorou? — indagou.

— Sim. Está definhando rapidamente. Por isso, tratei de dar a ela uma tarefa, a fim de mantê-la ocupada. Neste exato momento, vovó está planejando o nosso casamento.

Sobressaltada, Bella endireitou-se na cadeira.

— Nosso casamento? Pensei que você quisesse apresentar a ela um fato consumado.

— Não. Isso não teria dado tão certo quanto à história que contei a ela.

— Que história?

— Disse à vovó que você é muito jovem e muito bonita...

Bonita? Ora, como ele podia mentir tão descaradamente? Atraente, talvez, Bella refletiu, mas bonita, nunca!

— Disse que tivemos um... caso, no ano passado — ele continuou, — mas como você é jovem demais, eu a deixei, sem saber que você estava grávida...

Mentira número dois, Bella pensou, começando a se dar conta de que estava prestes a desempenhar um papel mais falso do que havia imaginado.

— Mas não consegui tirar você da cabeça, o que foi o principal motivo da minha recusa em me casar com outra mulher. Por isso, fui procurá-la. Quanto ao resto, as peças se encaixam perfeitamente.

Com certeza, Bella forçou-se a concordar, vendo-se como a trágica jovem que se entregara ao atraente magnata grego.

— Na verdade — Edward disse, — os detalhes que acrescentei à nossa história servem a um segundo propósito...

A pausa fez com que os cabelos se arrepiassem na nuca de Bella.

— Assim — ele foi adiante, — você não precisa "gostar" de estar se casando comigo. Já que todos, inclusive você, acreditam que sou um ditador arrogante, ninguém vai duvidar de que você foi coagida a se casar comigo, pelo bem de nossa filha. O que também significa que você poderá ter um quarto só para si, sem provocar fofocas, enquanto eu estiver me esforçando para reconquistar o seu afeto.

— E a história termina quando eu lhe der as costas e for embora — Bella concluiu. — Não é exatamente um enredo romântico, não acha?

— A vida raramente é romântica — Edward declarou com frieza assustadora, retomando sua atitude habitual e colocando-se de pé. — Partiremos para a Grécia, amanhã. Agora, preciso cuidar de alguns negócios. Se me der licença...

Com isso, desapareceu.

Bella passou a meia hora seguinte relembrando cada palavra que haviam trocado, mas não conseguiu entender o que provocara a reação exacerbada.

Finalmente, decidiu culpar a avó de Edward, dizendo a si mesma que ele estava sensível demais por causa da preocupação com o estado crítico da avó.

Porém, no fundo de seu coração, sabia que essa não era a verdade.

* * *

_Gostaram? Eu tenho que confessar que aceitava esse pedido mesmo ele tendo algumas razões obscuras por tras disso tudo :D... Mas a Bella não leva desaforo não... se preparem essa historia só vai pegar fogo daqui pra frente... Espero que tenham gostado... FELIZ NATAL PARA TODAS VOCÊS MEUS AMORES... Até Terça... Robsteijooosss_


	6. Chapter 6

_Oi amores di mi vida... Eu gosto muito desse capitulo... Hoje nos vamos conhecer avó do Edward... E a Tanya... Essa, essa... deixa pra lá kkkk... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Foram para a Grécia em um jato fretado e, então, fizeram o restante da viagem de helicóptero. Tudo muito confortável.

Embora continuasse magoada com a frieza súbita que Edward demonstrara na véspera. Bella ficou impressionada com a viagem.

O fato de Reneesme viajar com eles foi uma surpresa, pois Bella esperava que ela fosse com Lefka e a família, que pegariam um avião mais tarde, depois de fechar a residência em Londres. Mais surpreendente foi à maneira como Edward encarregou-se pessoalmente dos cuidados com a menina, durante toda a viagem. Na verdade, ele parecia mais à vontade do que nunca, e ela lamentou o fato de continuar magoada, pois era evidente que ele estava tentando compensá-la por seu comportamento lamentável.

No entanto, Edward não se desculpara, e Bella preferiu fechar-se, a arriscar ser alvo de outra explosão de humor.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la — ele ofereceu, acomodando Reneesme em um braço e usando o outro para amparar Bella a descer do helicóptero.

Contando com apenas uma das mãos e vestindo sua melhor roupa, um conjunto de linho, de saia e casaquinho justos não lhe permitiam grande flexibilidade de movimentos, ela foi obrigada a aceitar a ajuda. Porém, o contato com o braço musculoso foi tão perturbador, que Bella afastou-se assim que possível.

Ao perceber a hesitação dela em tocá-lo, Edward afastou-se com um suspiro pesado. Bella fechou os olhos, sentindo-se exausta. Não conseguira dormir à noite, pois ficara pensando na loucura em que acabara se metendo. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, surpreendeu-se com o que viu.

A mansão era cercada por jardins espetaculares, construída dentro dos mais modernos padrões de arquitetura. Uma vasta sacada circundava o andar superior, lançando uma sombra suave sobre a varanda, logo abaixo, onde poltronas confortáveis pareciam convidar a um descanso. Havia uma piscina no gramado lateral, e outra abrigada por uma estrutura de vidro, acoplada a casa. Bella não viu nenhuma rua, ou estrada, mas um caminho ladeado de pinheiros saía da frente da casa, desaparecendo na distância.

— É linda — ela murmurou.

— Um elogio! — Edward comentou com sarcasmo. — Eu já começava a temer que nada fosse agradá-la.

Com isso, voltou a dar-lhe as costas e encaminhou-se para a casa. Bella seguiu-o em silêncio, sabendo que ele tinha motivos de sobra para perder a paciência com ela.

Quando finalmente alcançou a sombra, Edward parou e esperou por ela, estudando-a com olhar atento. Corando, Bella perguntou-se o que ele via quando a fitava. Estaria arrependido da proposta que lhe fizera?

Sustentou-lhe o olhar, mas o que viu foi um homem alto, moreno, muito atraente, cujos olhos frios pareciam querer dizer-lhe algo que ela não era capaz de identificar.

Como se fosse atingida pela tensão que os dois emanavam, Reneesme despertou sobressaltada e emitiu um pequeno protesto. Bella correu para ela, levada por seus instintos maternais, mas sua presença não foi necessária. Ao baixar os olhos para o bebê, toda a frieza se dissipou no semblante de Edward, que tocou de leve o rostinho de Reneesme, fitando-a com profunda ternura. O que realmente apanhou Bella de surpresa foi o sorriso doce que a menina exibiu, deixando claro que já o reconhecia.

— Ei! — queixou-se por cima do braço de Edward. — Esses sorrisos deveriam ser dirigidos somente para mim!

Ao ouvir a voz da irmã, Reneesme procurou e, ao encontrá-la, fixou os olhos nos dela, alargando o sorriso.

— Agora, sim, está melhor! — Bella elogiou, também rindo.

Estava tão distraída com o bebê, que nem se deu conta que havia colado o corpo ao de Edward, a fim de monopolizar a atenção da menina. Assim, também não percebeu que ele ficou petrificado pelo contato, fixando o olhar enigmático nos cabelos chocolates dela.

— Que cena tocante! — declarou uma voz sofisticada, porém sarcástica. — Gostaria de ter uma máquina fotográfica para registrar este momento para a posteridade. Então, poderiam pendurar a foto na parede, como um exemplo de perfeita harmonia familiar.

Os dois ergueram os olhos, mas suas expressões foram muito diferentes. Bella demonstrou surpresa pelo ataque inesperado, enquanto Edward pareceu simplesmente resignado.

— É um prazer revê-la, Tanya — ele cumprimentou.

Porém, não havia o menor toque de prazer em suas palavras, assim como parecia não haver nada de positivo envolvendo Tanya. Bella estremeceu, observando a outra aproximar-se.

Era uma mulher muito bonita. Os cabelos loiros-platinados postura do corpo esbelto envolto em seda transpiravam dinheiro, classe e autoconfiança. O que mais impressionava a eram os olhos, de um cinza quase prateado, ainda mais impressionantes que os de Edward.

Sentindo-se intimidada, Bella aceitou de bom grado o braço forte que lhe circundou a cintura, em um gesto protetor. Ao mesmo tempo, pôs-se a especular quem seria aquela mulher, rezando para que ela não morasse naquela casa.

— Bella, esta é minha cunhada, Tanya Denali – Edward apresentou-a.

Cunhada? Ora, ele havia se declarado único neto de uma avó moribunda!

— Sua cunhada viúva — Tanya corrigiu-o, esclarecendo a dúvida silenciosa de Bella. — Fico feliz por ser a primeira pessoa a lhe dar as boas-vindas — dirigiu-se à recém-chegada, que não gostou do tom falso da declaração.

— Obrigada — Bella replicou em tom gentil.

Tanya estendeu-lhe a mão, mas logo deu-se conta do gesso, ao qual Bella sentiu-se grata, pois assim não teria de tocar a criatura gelada à sua frente.

— Ah, você se machucou! — disse, levemente sarcástica.

— Foi um pequeno acidente — Bella explicou em toa vago. — Portanto, receio não poder apertar sua mão.

Mais uma vez, Reneesme pareceu afetada pela tensão a sua volta, e emitiu outro gritinho de protesto. Imediatamente, os olhos de Tanya fixaram-se no bebê e algo em seu semblante alterou-se.

— Ela se parece com você, Edward — comentou em tom casual.

— É minha filha — ele disse. — O que mais você esperava?

Em vez de responder, Tanya voltou a fixar os olhos em Bella, retomando a máscara de frieza. Então, pediu licença e afastou-se, desaparecendo por um caminho que circundava a casa.

— Meu Deus! — Bella exclamou, aliviada — Por que um clima tão tenso?

Edward emitiu uma risada cínica.

— Você acaba de conhecer a noiva que minha família havia escolhido para mim — informou.

— A esposa de seu irmão falecido? — ela indagou, chocada.

Seus olhos encontraram os dele e, no mesmo instante, seu corpo foi percorrido por algo parecido a uma corrente elétrica. Aparentemente despercebido das reações de Bella, Edward explicou:

— Phill era bem mais velho que eu. Minha família acredita que devo algo à viúva dele, por ter me tornado herdeiro de tudo, depois da morte dele.

— Ora, mas essa noção é um tanto arcaica! Quando seu irmão morreu?

Bella reconheceu de pronto à sombra da dor no semblante dele.

— Há um ano.

Bem, Edward perdera há esposa seis anos antes e o irmão, recentemente.

— Sinto muito — Bella murmurou.

— Eu também. Sinto muita falta dele.

— Sei exatamente o que sente. Às vezes, nós nos viramos para falar com aquela pessoa e, então, somos tomados pelo terrível sentimento de vazio, e nos lembramos...

Algo se alterou na expressão de Edward, fazendo Bella calar, já à espera de uma de suas explosões. Por isso, estava totalmente despreparada para o que aconteceu: ele inclinou e beijou-a.

Desta vez, foi um beijo apaixonado que arrebatou os dois sem o menor controle sobre as próprias reações, Bella entregou-se de corpo e alma àquele encontro ardente. Ao ouvir o gemido abafado emitido por Edward, teve a certeza de que ele sentia o mesmo e, se não estivesse segurando Reneesme nos braços, certamente a teria atirado ao chão, para possuí-la como um bárbaro.

Aquilo era uma grande loucura, ela repetia para si mesma, lembrando-se de que o acordo entre eles não incluía qualquer intimidade. No entanto, nenhum beijo poderia ser mais íntimo que aquele. Nem mesmo suas costelas protestavam contra serem esmagadas de encontro ao corpo viril, pois estava ocupadas em resistir ao ataque que recebiam do outro lado, do coração de Bella, que ameaçava saltar ra fora do peito.

Então, Edward voltou a gemer e, no instante seguinte, afastou-se.

Atordoada, a visão turvada pelo desejo, Bella cambaleou para fora da proteção da sacada, e sentiu o sol quente arder sua pele.

— Aonde você vai? — ele inquiriu com voz rouca.

— Não sei — Bella respondeu com sinceridade, confusa demais para se dar conta de que soava ridícula.

— Volte, por favor, Bella — ele pediu, no tom mais suave que jamais usara com ela. — Estará segura aqui. Acredite.

Segura... Bella teve vontade de rir, ao mesmo tempo em que as lágrimas turvavam ainda mais sua visão. Respirou fundo, na tentativa de se recompor, e virou-se, embora se recusasse fitá-lo nos olhos. Vendo que Edward se aproximava desejou que ele não pronunciasse nem mais uma palavra.

Parecendo ler seus pensamentos, ele permaneceu em silêncio. E ali estava mais uma característica daquele homem misterioso: Edward parecia ler seus pensamentos e sentimentos com facilidade surpreendente.

Sentindo-se patética, Bella buscou com desespero algo que pudesse dizer em tom casual, para fingir que o beijo simplesmente não acontecera. E foi o som do motor de um carro que lhe deu o assunto perfeito.

— Tanya mora aqui?

— Ela vive em um apartamento, em Atenas — Edward respondeu. — Mas visita minha avó com freqüência. Bella, escute...

— Ah, que bom — ela o interrompeu, agitada. — Assim, não precisarei temer ser apunhalada pelas costas.

A brincadeira surtiu o efeito desejado, pois Edward não falou mais nada. Em silêncio, entraram na casa.

Bella já ia elogiar o elegante hall de entrada, assim como a escada de mármore, que levava ao andar de cima quando perdeu a fala. Diante dela, encontrava-se uma longa fila de criados sorridentes.

Mal registrou na mente os uniformes impecáveis que eles usavam, quando recordou a cena ocorrida poucos minutos antes, na varanda, e ficou mortificada.

— Acha que eles nos viram? — perguntou em um sussurro.

— Se viram, não precisaremos nos esforçar para parecermos convincentes como um casal de pombinhos apaixonados — Edward replicou com ironia.

Só então ocorreu a ela que o beijo não fora um impulso, mas sim parte do plano tão bem elaborado por ele. Sentiu-se traída e, muito pior, usada.

— Vamos acabar com isso de uma vez? — Edward sugeriu, empurrando-a com gentileza para frente.

Os cinco minutos seguintes resumiram-se em um desfile de rostos, sorrisos e exclamações de deleite, enquanto cada um dos criados era apresentado a Bella e, um a um, tentavam espiar o bebê adormecido nos braços do patrão.

Na verdade, o único rosto que ficou gravado na memória de Bella foi o de uma jovem, muito parecida com Althea, que se ofereceu para tomar Reneesme dos braços de Edward. Depois de trocar algumas palavras em grego com a criada, ele lhe entregou a menina.

— Não acredito que teve a ousadia de me submeter a isso! — Bella sibilou, quando finalmente subiram à escada, deixando os criados à vontade para se aglomerarem em volta da moça que segurava Reneesme.

— A apresentação não foi providenciada por você, mas por eles — Edward retrucou com frieza. — Os criados precisam saber com quem estarão lidando, uma vez que você será, de fato, a senhora da casa.

Senhora da casa?

— Não posso dar ordens aos criados, Edward, porque não sei como fazer isso! — ela protestou, sem perceber que o chamara pelo nome, pela primeira vez.

— Logo aprenderá — ele murmurou com indiferença.

— Acontece que não quero aprender!

— Muito bem. Faça como quiser. Se não quer dar ordens, basta deixar que Lefka cuide de tudo, quando chegar.

Bella havia se esquecido de que Lefka acompanhava Edward a todas as suas residências, atuando sempre como governanta e, assim, dirigindo e supervisionando a criadagem.

Aliviada, Bella seguiu Edward até uma suíte muito parecida com aquela que havia ocupado em Londres. Quando se encaminhou para a janela, a fim de conhecer a vista Edward dirigiu-se a uma outra porta e abriu-a.

— Este é o meu quarto — ele anunciou, — mas não existem chaves para esta porta. Portanto, você vai ter de confiar na minha capacidade de me comportar bem.

Como ele podia ser insensível a ponto de fazer uma brincadeira como aquela, depois do beijo que haviam trocado? Furiosa, Bella deu-lhe as costas e encaminhou-se para a terceira porta, na esperança de encontrar mais um quarto, de Reneesme ficaria instalada. Porém, viu-se em um banheiro ainda mais luxuoso do que aquele que usara em Londres.

— Onde Reneesme vai dormir? — perguntou.

— Há um berçário do outro lado da casa. Levarei você lá, mais tarde — Edward prometeu, antes de se adiantar para a única porta que ainda não fora aberta. — Venha dar uma olhada.

Bella obedeceu e, mais uma vez, perdeu a fala. Tratava-se de um quarto de vestir, maior que o armário de Londres, mas nesse, suas roupas ficariam ainda mais perdidas, uma vez que as gavetas, prateleiras e cabides já se encontravam repletos das roupas mais espetaculares que ela já vira.

— São minhas? — indagou com voz trêmula.

— Sim.

— Eu... não sei o que dizer — ela confessou em um sussurro. — Acho que não conseguirei usar tudo isso!

— Tente — ele sugeriu, observando com atenção o brilho nos olhos dela, provocado pelas lágrimas de entusiasmo.

Então, Bella deu-se conta do que estava fazendo, tocando os tecidos e murmurando exclamações deliciadas.

— Deve achar que sou uma mercenária — disse, virando-se para fitá-lo.

— Acho que você é linda — ele corrigiu com sua voz profunda, estendendo a mão para acariciar-lhe a face. Então, virou-se e afastou-se, da maneira abrupta que já começava a se tornar familiar. — Divirta-se — sugeriu.

E desapareceu pela porta de comunicação entre os quartos, deixando Bella petrificada, a mão trêmula pousada no ponto onde os dedos dele haviam estado, segundos antes. Seus pensamentos estavam fixos na expressão terrível que vislumbrara pouco antes de ele se virar e sair.

Sentira uma dor tão grande, que tivera o impulso de correr atrás de Edward, atirar-se nos braços dele, e dizer-lhe que não devia ficar tão triste, pois ela o amava. Com certeza, isso faria alguma diferença...

Bella arregalou os olhos. Estaria mesmo se apaixonando por ele?

Um homem apanha você no meio da rua, ela pensou, cuida de você e a leva para sua casa. Então, põe um fim a todos os seus problemas, e cria uma porção de outros. E você decide que esse é o homem certo por quem se apaixonar?

Vendida, Bella zombou de si mesma, pelo preço de uma mansão e um guarda-roupa repleto de roupas caras e elegantes, ao homem frio e calculista, de temperamento terrível, por quem ela estava se apaixonando!

Bem... Ergueu o queixo, preparando-se para travar uma batalha consigo mesma, e marchou até a porta de comunicação e abriu-a.

— Quero falar com tia Rose — anunciou sem preâmbulos. E descobriu exatamente como ele havia se sentido, quando ela saíra do banheiro usando apenas um robe aberto sobre o corpo nu.

Ora, disse a si mesma, enquanto tentava recuperar o controle sobre o próprio corpo, ele não estava exatamente nu. Porém, a cueca de seda preta, a única peça de roupa que ele ainda não havia tirado, não escondia muita coisa.

Ao menos, não escondia os músculos viris das coxas grossas, ou do peito largo, nem os pêlos negros que cobriam a pele cor de oliva. Se o visse assim, Atlas teria morrido de inveja!

— Saia daqui! — ele vociferou.

Bella deu um pulo e saiu do quarto com a velocidade de um raio. Fechou a porta atrás de si e, então, encostou-se na parede ao lado e fechou os olhos, desejando poder voltar no tempo, apenas trinta segundos.

O que não era possível, claro. Na verdade, não teve sequer alguns minutos para se recompor, antes que a porta voltasse a se abrir com um estrondo.

Edward olhou em volta e, ao descobri-la grudada na parede, com os olhos fechados, postou-se diante dela, colou as duas mãos na parede e aproximou-se, mais parecendo um cavaleiro vingador, em busca de uma vítima.

— O que tem na cabeça para invadir meu quarto desse jeito? — inquiriu, furioso.

— Eu sinto muito — ela balbuciou, sem abrir os olhos. — Não pensei no que estava fazendo. Eu apenas...

— Não pensou? — ele a interrompeu. — Tem idéia de como chegou perto de criar um enorme embaraço para nós dois?

— Por favor, desculpe-me.

Bella mordeu o lábio e cerrou o punho esquerdo, tentando desesperadamente livrar-se da imagem que ficara impressa em sua mente.

Edward suspirou.

— Pequena tola — murmurou, parecendo já ter desabafado toda a sua ira. — Da próxima vez, bata e espere ser convidada a entrar, antes de abrir a porta. Assim, vai nos poupar de rubores desnecessários.

— Sim, senhor — ela teve a presença de espírito de soar bem-humorada.

Após um breve momento de silêncio, Edward soltou uma gargalhada.

— Está se sentindo bem? Nunca vi alguém ficar tão vermelha! Imagino que você nunca tenha visto um homem nu, antes.

Ora, ele a estava provocando!

— Não se atreva a rir de mim! — Bella protestou, abrindo finalmente os olhos.

Ora, ele estava muito perto. Perto demais, ela pensou, aflita. Ao menos, tivera a decência de vestir um robe.

— E é claro que já vi homens nus — mentiu. — Muitos deles. Aliás, você não estava nu.

— Bem, foi como me senti.

O tom zombeteiro fez Bella fechar os olhos novamente. Nada disso está acontecendo, ela pensou, tudo não passa de um pesadelo.

Dessa vez, a risada dele foi suave e, felizmente, Edward finalmente se afastou.

— O que você queria, afinal? — ele perguntou.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça.

— Nada.

A verdade era que não conseguia lembrar-se por que entrara no quarto dele, sem bater.

— Lembro-me de que você mencionou sua tia — ele refrescou sua memória.

— Onde ela está? Por que não entrou em contato comigo?

— Provavelmente porque isso seria mais do que o emprego dela exige — Edward respondeu, lacônico.

Bella franziu o cenho.

— Se ela o desagrada tanto, por que a mantém empregada?

— Mesmo que nunca venha a confiar em mim, Bella, aceite o meu conselho — ele sugeriu com seriedade. — Esqueça sua tia, inclusive o fato de ela trabalhar para mim. Ela não merece nem um segundo do seu tempo. Agora — acrescentou, virando-se para o quarto, — vou tomar um banho. A propósito, você tem pouco mais de meia hora para se preparar para uma audiência com minha avó.

Com isso, Edward entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta. Audiência com a avó! Por que ele não a avisara antes?

— Droga! — Bella exclamou, tratando de esquecer tudo mais e preparar-se para o temido encontro.

* * *

Esses dois... são meios loucos, gente kkkk... A Bella é hilaria... Eu gostaria de ter entrado no quarto dele no lugar dela kkkk... Mais ainda vai acontecer muita coisa... e se preparem essa festa promete ser do babado... Até Quinta amores... se der posto antes... Robsteijooosss

Alguém ai arrisca um palpite? O que vai acontecer nesta festa?


	7. Chapter 7

Oi amores di mi vida... Não deu para postar antes... Estou gripada e com infecção na bexiga... imagine como estou... agora que dei uma melhorada... Estou postando... Espero que gostem... Porque hoje Bella vai conhecer a avó do Edward... Se preparem porque esse capitulo muito bonito... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬

Ansiosa pelo teste que enfrentaria em breve, Bella examinou com rapidez as roupas em seu novo guarda-roupa, decidindo-se por um vestido de linho cinza, que ela seria capaz de vestir sem ajuda.

Enquanto empenhava-se na árdua tarefa de calçar meias de seda com apenas uma das mãos, deu-se conta de que seria impossível fechar o zíper do vestido, nas costas. Já estava prestes a escolher outro traje, quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

Abriu apenas uma fresta e espiou, e respirou aliviada ao descobrir que Edward não a apanharia semi-nua novamente. Satisfeita, pediu à criada que entrasse.

— Ainda bem que você chegou! — exclamou, entusiasmada. — Fala inglês?

— Sim, senhora.

— Poderia, por favor, ajudar-me com o zíper do vestido?

Correu até a cama e apanhou o vestido, olhando para o relógio pela centésima vez, lamentando o fato de não poder descansar um pouco. Seu pescoço doía muito, pois havia sustentado o peso da tipóia o dia todo.

Para não mencionar o estresse e a tensão a que fora submetida.

— Como se chama? — perguntou, ao ouvir o ruído do zíper subindo por suas costas.

— Alice, senhora.

Bella perguntou-se se a moça tímida presenciara o beijo ardente que Edward lhe dera, antes de entrarem na casa.

O que trouxe de volta as sensações arrebatadoras provocadas pelo contato, assim como a lembrança do corpo musculoso e viril, quando ela entrara no quarto dele sem bater. Ora, pensou, ao ser percorrida por um forte arrepio, aquela não era uma boa hora para pensar naquele tipo de coisa.

Mal acabou de calçar os sapatos, ouviu outra batida, mas na porta de comunicação. Embora a tensão voltasse a atacá-la, Bella notou que Edward estava obedecendo às próprias regras, pois a porta não se abriu. Adiantou-se para abri-la, aceitando o pedido de licença de Alice, que desapareceu como em um passe de mágica.

Cerrando os dentes e empinando o queixo, Bella respirou fundo e abriu a porta.

E sentiu-se envolvida pela onda de sensualidade que aquele homem emanava, enquanto ele a examinava cuidadosamente da cabeça aos pés.

— Estou bem? — ela perguntou, ansiosa.

Para sua consternação, Edward soltou uma risada e sacudiu a cabeça, voltando a baixar os olhos. Bella fez o mesmo, descobrindo de pronto o motivo da reação dele. O vestido era muito, muito curto. No mesmo instante, imaginou o que uma senhora de noventa e dois anos pensaria, ao vê-la.

— Vou trocar de roupa — declarou, virando-se para o quarto de vestir.

— Não vai, não — Edward a impediu, segurando-a pela mão — Está muito bem, assim.

— Não foi o que pensou, quando me viu.

Ele a surpreendeu com mais uma risada.

— Você não vai querer saber o que eu estava pensando — murmurou. —Agora, vamos.

Segurou a mão dela com firmeza, conduzindo-a pelos corredores da mansão imensa. Em silêncio, Bella deixou-se levar, sentindo a mão dele quente e reconfortante, o que a deixou ainda mais confusa.

A outra ala da casa era muito diferente daquela onde estavam hospedados. Não havia luz natural, e o silêncio chegava a ser excessivo.

— Onde está Reneesme? — Bella inquiriu em um sussurro.

— O berçário fica em outra ala. Reneesme não será apresentada à minha avó, hoje.

— Pensei que ela fosse o principal motivo de estarmos aqui.

— Minha avó tem noventa e dois anos, e vive de acordo com padrões morais muito diferentes dos nossos. Não vai reconhecer Reneesme como neta, enquanto não estivermos casados.

Bella fechou os olhos, concluindo que estava prestes a conhecer uma velha puritana, que a rotularia de "mulher perdida" por ela ter sido tão irresponsável com seus favores sexuais.

Deu-se conta de que o vestido curto fora mesmo um grande erro quando, parada ao lado de Edward, foi examinada pela avó dele como se fosse um cavalo em leilão.

A mulher parecia muito magra e muito frágil, acomodada em uma cadeira de balanço antiga, que combinava com o restante da mobília.

O quarto estava escuro, graças ao biombo aberto diante da janela, além de quente e abafado. Mesmo assim, a avó de Edward estava envolta em xales e cobertores que só deixavam à mostra seu rosto e suas mãos. Apesar de parecer tão doente, seus olhos castanho-claros mostravam-se alertas, e ela falou algo em grego, ao que Edward respondeu prontamente.

— Deveria ter vergonha de si mesmo! — passou a repreendê-lo em inglês.

— Tem toda razão — ele concordou, bem-humorado. — O muito velho e o muito jovem. Ambos parecem governar minha vida.

A avó riu alto e avisou:

— Conversarei com você mais tarde.

Então, fixou o olhar atento em Bella, que sentiu o corpo todo tenso. A mão que Edward pousara em seu ombro fez um afago quase imperceptível. Como ele parecesse totalmente à vontade, ela tentou se convencer de que tudo corria bem.

Demonstrando possuir a mesma capacidade do neto para ler os pensamentos alheios, a velha senhora declarou:

— Está morrendo de medo de mim, não está? Quer saber o que vou dizer sobre você, com seu vestido curto e pernas longas o bastante para seduzir um santo. Sua mãe não lhe ensinou que os homens são criaturas fracas?

— Minha mãe morreu — Bella replicou.

— Então, seu pai — a outra sugeriu, sem se abalar.

— Ele também morreu — Edward interferiu, com um leve tom de advertência na voz. — E ferir os sentimentos dos outros é inaceitável, mesmo para uma velha moribunda.

Bella ficou chocada com o que ouviu, mas a velha voltou a encarar o neto e ordenou impaciente:

— Ora, venha cá! Quero o meu beijo agora mesmo!

Ele obedeceu, aproximando-se da cama e inclinando-se sobre a avó. Os dois se abraçaram e beijaram, murmurando palavras gregas com voz suave.

— Agora, você! — a voz autoritária comandou, dirigindo-se a Bella, que atendeu de pronto. — O que houve com sua mão? — a velha senhora perguntou, depois de ser beijada.

Quando Bella explicou o motivo do gesso, ela afastou o cobertor e revelou o braço esquerdo, deixando claro que não conseguia movimentá-lo. Obedecendo a um impulso inexplicável, Bella inclinou-se para depositar mais um beijo na face enrugada e, quando se endireitou, reconheceu uma sombra de tristeza e vulnerabilidade nos olhos experientes. A voz, porém, continuou soando firme.

— Agora, tratem de se retirar. Estou muito cansada. Quero ver você mais tarde, Edward, antes de me deitar.

— Está bem — ele concordou, dando a Bella a impressão de que a visita noturna era um hábito, quando ele se encontrava na Grécia.

— E você — ela voltou a encarar Bella, — volte amanhã, para decidirmos sobre o seu vestido de noiva. Tentaremos fazê-la parecer dez anos mais velha, a fim de poupar esta família de mais um escândalo.

Mais um? Bella ficou curiosa, mas Edward pousou a mão em suas costas, conduzindo-a para a porta.

— Gosto dela exatamente como é — ele declarou por cima do ombro.

— Pensa que não sei disso? — a avó retrucou em tom zombeteiro.

Edward riu e fechou a porta atrás de si.

— Ela parece renovar a energia, quando tem a chance de me provocar — disse.

— Sim, eu percebi — Bella murmurou.

— Sei que vovó é rude, mas ela sente o peso de sua atual impotência e, por isso, torna-se...

— Rude — Bella completou. — Ao menos, assim, ela consegue fazer com que a ouçam.

— Exatamente — Edward confirmou, parecendo aliviado ao saber que ela compreendia a situação da pobre velha. — Mas ela não tem a menor intenção de magoar alguém. E, como ela certamente vai lhe dizer, não tem tempo nem energia para descobrir o que quer saber por meios velados e sutis. Por isso, vai direto ao ponto. Ela não quis ofendê-la, ao falar de seus pais.

— Não me ofendi. Na verdade, gostei dela.

— Bom.

Quando chegaram ao final do corredor, onde um arco levava à outra ala da casa, Bella deu um passo para o lado, para que ambos pudessem passar ao mesmo tempo. Seus corpos se tocaram, e foi como se uma bomba explodisse. Bella perdeu o fôlego e teve a impressão de que o mesmo aconteceu com Edward. Tentou quebrar a tensão, afastando-se dele, mas a mão grande e forte que pousou em suas costas a impediu. No momento seguinte, estavam colados um ao outro, perdidos em um beijo ardente.

De nada adiantaria fingir que aquele beijo significava qualquer coisa que não fosse o mais puro desejo. Até mesmo Bella, com toda a sua inexperiência, reconheceu isso. Assim como reconheceu o próprio desejo, que a tornava incapaz de reagir. Na verdade, não queria reagir, lutar ou fugir. Queria entregar-se por completo, deixando que Edward lhe ensinasse tudo sobre aquele tipo de paixão que ela jamais experimentara antes.

As mãos dele passeavam por seu corpo, pressionando-a contra si, para que ela sentisse a prova do desejo que se apossara dele. Bella descobriu não apenas sensações novas, mas também, partes de seu corpo que ela nem sabia o quanto eram sensíveis.

De repente, uma porta se abriu em algum ponto do corredor deserto. Os dois se separaram de pronto, como dois adolescentes apanhados em atitude suspeita.

Ligeiramente atordoado e visivelmente contrariado, Edward resmungou em grego, enquanto usava o corpo para esconder Bella de quem quer que estivesse atravessando o corredor, para logo desaparecer através de outra porta.

Aquela altura, ela se deixara apoiar na parede, de olhos fechados, o coração parecendo prestes a saltar do peito. Então, Edward afagou-lhe os cabelos e a face.

— Não se culpe pelo que acabou de acontecer — sussurrou.

Como ele podia pensar que ela estava se culpando? Irritada, Bella fixou os olhos no chão e não disse nada. Após alguns segundos de silêncio, ele suspirou e se afastou.

— A culpa é toda minha — admitiu. — Sinto-me fortemente atraído por você. Mas... pode confiar em mim, pois não permitirei que isso escape ao meu controle.

Confiar? Momentos antes, nenhum dos dois tinha controle de coisa alguma! E a situação piorava a cada beijo que trocavam.

— Não costumo seduzir virgens inocentes — ele acrescentou, como se quisesse reassegurá-la.

Sem saber de onde vinha a sua força, Bella empurrou-o com violência, antes de seguir pelo corredor com passos pesados. Só sabia que fora a palavra "inocente", pronunciada em tom condescendente, a gota de água que faltava para a sua explosão.

Já em seu quarto, andando de um lado para outro, furiosa, não se sentia inocente, mas sim inquieta, ansiosa e profundamente excitada.

Não fosse por Alice, que bateu na porta, oferecendo-se para levá-la ao berçário, Bella teria começado a atirar objetos nas paredes, a fim de descarregar sua frustração.

Enquanto ia ao encontro de Reneesme, repetia para si mesma que odiava Edward com todas as suas forças.

E usou às duas horas seguintes para se preparar para encará-lo no jantar, mas quando desceu, descobriu que ele havia fugido.

— Tinha um jantar de negócios — uma criada informou.

Ora, já deveria esperar por isso, Bella pensou. Afinal, já conhecia aquela tática. Sempre que realizava um avanço ousado, Edward imediatamente batia em retirada, temendo que ela desistisse daquele plano maluco, caso ele ficasse por perto.

Na manhã seguinte, Bella acordou e se deparou com Althea parada ao lado de sua cama, segurando uma bandeja que continha seu chá predileto e torradas. Surpresa, ela bocejou e esfregou os olhos.

— Olá! Quando chegou? — perguntou.

— Ontem, tarde da noite — Althea respondeu com um sorriso. — O senhor Edward recomendou que a deixássemos dormir, hoje, mas a avó dele quer vê-la.

O que não poderia ser discutido, Bella concluiu, deixando que a criada lhe servisse o chá. Depois disso, as duas se envolveram na rotina matinal que haviam estabelecido em Londres. Meia hora mais tarde, banhada, penteada, vestindo roupas simples, porém elegantes, Bella encaminhava-se pelos corredores, a fim de atender ao chamado irrecusável. Althea a acompanhava, conforme havia ordenado à matriarca. Ela bateu na porta do quarto e as duas aguardaram a resposta:

— Entrem!

O quarto parecia diferente da véspera. O biombo fora retirada da janela, para que a luz do sol pudesse entrar, e colocado a um canto do aposento.

A velha senhora estava sentada em sua cadeira, parecendo impaciente e contrariada.

— Isso são horas de acordar? — ela criticou. — Neste país, temos o costume de sair da cama ao amanhecer.

Sabendo que ainda eram nove horas da manhã, Bella sorriu diante de tamanho exagero.

— Bem, ao menos, vim direto para cá, antes mesmo de ver o meu bebê.

— Que bebê?

Só então, Bella lembrou-se de que não deveria mencionar Reneesme. Permaneceu calada sob o olhar astuto da mais velha que, após alguns instantes, virou-se para Althea e disse:

— Vá buscar o vestido que está pendurado na porta do meu quarto de vestir.

Assim que a moça se retirou, Bella foi convidada a se sentar ao lado à avó de Edward.

— Agora, trate de me contar o que fez para deixar meu neto perturbado — ordenou. — Ele esteve aqui, pela manhã. Estava mal-humorado e nervoso. Vocês brigaram?

Não, Bella pensou com ironia, nós nos beijamos até não podermos respirar. Então, eu o empurrei e ele desapareceu.

— Não vejo Edward desde que saímos daqui, ontem — respondeu, evasiva.

— Aposto que mencionou a primeira esposa dele — a velha decidiu.

— Não! — Bella negou, tensa.

Os olhos castanho-claros, tão cheios de vida, se comparados ao corpo envelhecido e doente, fixaram-se nos de Bella, como se tivessem o poder de penetrar-lhe a mente.

— Aceite o meu conselho, jovem. Se gosta de Edward, nunca fale nela.

Bella limitou-se a assentir, chocada pela paixão com que a mulher defendia o neto, além de confusa com o tabu criado em torno da primeira esposa de Edward.

— Ele não precisa que ninguém cutuque suas feridas, especialmente uma jovenzinha inglesa, de pernas longas e tentadoras. — Então, exibiu um sorriso de prazer, ao ver Althea entrar no quarto. — Ah! Era isso o que eu queria lhe mostrar!

E o outro assunto foi encerrado, deixando Bella a especular quanto Edward amara a esposa, para a avó se preocupar tanto com a fragilidade dos sentimentos dele.

Então, lembrou-se de que fora chamada de "jovenzinha" e não conteve um sorriso.

— Qual é a graça? — a voz rude inquiriu. — Não gosta do meu vestido?

Vestido? Bella franziu o cenho, focalizando os olhos no que Althea segurava com cuidado, para que a saia longa não tocasse o chão.

— Ah! — exclamou, levantando-se. — É maravilhoso!

— Vejo que gostou — a velha senhora concluiu, satisfeita, mas logo retomou a atitude rígida. — Foi o vestido com que me casei. Agora, é seu.

— Ah, mas eu não posso...

Bella não teve chance de protestar.

— É claro que pode! É o meu desejo! Por isso, trate de prová-lo. Veremos que eu não era muito diferente de você, quando jovem.

A avó de Edward parecia muito animada, como se houvesse recuperado muitos anos de sua vida. E foi por isso que Bella não teve coragem de insistir no protesto, embora o vestido a fizesse sentir-se uma grande fraude.

Ali estava ela, enganando uma velha moribunda.

Quando emergiu de trás do biombo, depois de contar com a ajuda de Althea para trocar de roupa, já estava apaixonada pelo vestido.

Confeccionado em finíssima renda, sobre um forro de seda pura, parecia ter sido feito sob medida para ela. Exceto pelo fato de estar um pouco curto, mal alcançando seus tornozelos. Mas isso não fazia a menor diferença.

O vestido traduzia toda a poesia da década de vinte. Era, simplesmente, maravilhoso.

E o brilho das lágrimas de alegria que iluminou os olhos da avó justificaram seu prazer em vesti-lo.

A mais velha suspirou e murmurou algumas palavras em grego, parecendo maravilhada com o que via.

Talvez estivesse vendo a si mesma, Bella pensou.

— Está linda — a mulher murmurou. — Acredita, agora, que já fui jovem e elegante?

Bella não conteve uma risada, embora continuasse se sentido uma fraude.

— Vai usá-lo na semana que vem, quando se casar com meu neto. E ele vai abençoar o dia em que a conheceu, pois esse vestido traz sorte — prometeu, sem fazer idéia de que Bella não ouvira mais nada depois de, "Semana que vem".

— Tive cinqüenta anos de felicidade com meu marido, antes que o câncer o tirasse de mim. Você terá a mesma sorte. Escreva as minhas palavras, menina.

— A situação está fugindo ao controle, Edward! — Bella protestou no escritório de Edward, para onde se dirigira no momento em que deixara os aposentos da avó dele. — Ela quer que eu use o vestido que foi dela!

— Você não gostou?

— É maravilhoso, mas ela ama o vestido... e ama você. Mas, aqui estamos nós, tentando enganá-la de todas as maneiras possíveis!

A única reação de Edward foi baixar os olhos e voltar a erguê-los. Então, Bella notou que ele voltara a ser o homem de gelo, como se o incidente da véspera não houvesse acontecido.

— Faça alguma coisa! — insistiu, frustrada.

— O que quer que eu faça? Que vá dizer a ela que tudo não passa de uma grande mentira?

— Não — Bella murmurou com um suspiro. — Sinto-me horrível! Detesto mentiras e, mesmo assim, estou mentindo para todas as pessoas com quem converso.

— Ela está feliz?

— Sim — ela admitiu com relutância.

— O vestido caiu tão bem em você quanto caiu bem nela, há mais de setenta anos?

— Sim.

Edward riu.

— Ela me garantiu que seria assim — contou. — Ontem à noite, depois de ter conhecido você, ela fez uma aposta comigo. Se o vestido ficasse bem em você, eu deveria comprá-lo. Além de gostar de apostas, vovó continua se divertindo ao me provocar.

Sim, pois dessa maneira, conseguia prolongar um pouco mais o tempo breve que lhe restava. Bella baixou os olhos, enxergando o que à consciência pesada a impedira de ver. Edward estava disposto a fazer qualquer coisa para manter a avó viva.

Naquele dia, ela tinha o vestido de noiva como motivo para viver. No dia seguinte, outra coisa surgiria para ocupá-la. Então, começariam os preparativos para o casamento. Depois, havia a neta para conhecer...

Sem perceber o que fazia, Bella entrou no jogo.

— Ela quer que nos casemos na semana que vem — murmurou. — Talvez, se eu insistir em adiarmos a cerimônia até tirar o gesso...

Edward sacudiu a cabeça e sua expressão grave explicava o motivo da negativa.

— Ela não tem tanto tempo? — Bella indagou.

Em vez de dar uma resposta direta, ele disse:

— Vovó sabe o que está fazendo. Deixe que ela determine o ritmo das coisas.

Abalada por tal perspectiva, Bella virou-se para a porta.

— Vou ver Reneesme — declarou.

— Bella, posso ocupar mais um minuto do seu tempo? inquiriu a voz sempre controlada. Gostaria de avisá-la que daremos uma festa, amanhã à noite. Minha família deseja conhecê-la antes do casamento. Por isso, faremos uma... festa de noivado, por assim dizer.

Bella teve de respirar fundo, a fim de conter uma explosão.

— Não — sibilou. — Até agora, fiz tudo o que me pediu, a fim de sustentar a sua mentira, mas não exibida à sua família, para me tornar alvo de zombarias maldosas, porque acreditam que sou uma oportunista, que usou uma filha para prendê-lo.

— Se algum membro da minha família tiver a ousadia de zombar de você, nunca mais será recebido nesta casa — Edward garantiu, finalmente demonstrando alguma emoção. — Mas, se é esse o seu desejo, é claro que vou respeitá-lo. Irei agora mesmo falar com minha avó, a fim de informá-la de que a festa que ela imaginou não poderá acontecer.

A avó. Ele havia concordado com a festa porque a avó queria assim.

Bella só estava concordando em fazer parte daquela farsa pelo bem de Reneesme.

Avó... Reneesme...

E quanto a ela mesma, Bella perguntou-se com amargura.

— Muito bem. Daremos a festa — cedeu, — mas não vá me culpar se pensarem que você enlouqueceu, quando me virem.

* * *

E ai? Gostaram? Eu adoro o vovó Esme ela é demais... e o Edward é terivél gente... podem acreditar... Espero que tenham gostado... Até amanhã... Robsteijooosss


	8. Chapter 8

_Oi amores di mi vida... Espero que gostem esse capitulo é massa kkk... Vamos ver o Edward dominador com ciumes... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo_

Bella continuava revoltada com a chantagem emocional de que estava sendo vítima, quando acabou de se arrumar para a festa.

Por isso, seu vestido era um desafio.

Alças finíssimas sustentavam os dois triângulos de seda azul que lhe cobriam os seios. O restante aderia às suas curvas com perfeição, não deixando nada por conta da imaginação.

Parada diante do espelho, Bella sentiu-se nua, embora usasse uma calcinha minúscula e um par de meias de seda com ligas de renda.

— Não posso usar isto — resmungou consigo mesma.

Althea, que acabava de pentear seus cabelos, espiou por cima de seu ombro.

— A senhorita é muito corajosa — elogiou, sem saber que o comentário só fazia piorar a insegurança dá outra.

Hora antes, quando escolhera o vestido, Bella sentira-se corajosa e ousada, imaginando-se diante dos olhares críticos que receberia por não ser a escolhida da família para se casar com Edward. Agora, porém, vendo a realidade refletida no espelho, fora tomada pela covardia.

Ouviu uma batida na porta de comunicação.

Bella ficou petrificada. Althea fitou-a através do espelho.

O silêncio reinou absoluto.

Embora não soubesse exatamente até que ponto Althea e sua família conheciam a verdade sobre seu relacionamento com Edward, Bella imaginou que, ao menos, suspeitavam da autenticidade da história. Afinal, ele não parecia ser do tipo capaz de seduzir mocinhas como ela.

Ah, mas ele a seduzia! Cada vez que a beijava e, também, quando a fitava nos olhos.

— O que quer fazer? — Althea indagou em um sussurro.

"Quero morrer, em vez de abrir aquela porta", Bella pensou em responder.

Bem, conseguira ao menos, depois de descobrir que já era capaz de usar os dedos da mão direita para pequenas tarefas, aplicar um pouco de sombra e rímel nos olhos, além de batom nos lábios. E, por mais aflita que se sentisse, tinha de reconhecer que estava bonita.

Voltando a examinar o próprio reflexo, admitiu que o vestido, apesar de ousado, era maravilhoso, feito especialmente para mulheres esbeltas como ela.

Ouviu mais uma batida e, respirando fundo, forçou-se a enfrentar o inevitável.

Percebendo a mudança, Althea afastou-se em silêncio e, ao ver Bella encaminhar-se para a porta de comunicação, deixou o quarto sem demora.

A primeira coisa que Bella notou ao abrir a porta foi o traje formal de Edward. Em seguida, atentou para o fato de ele parecer ainda mais sofisticado do que de costume.

Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas voltou a fechá-la, fixando os olhos em Bella, examinando-a da cabeça aos pés. E pareceu não gostar do que viu.

— Fez isso de propósito, não? — ele indagou com cinismo.

— Não sei do que está falando.

— Estou tentando dizer que não restará a menor dúvida do motivo pelo qual vou me casar com você.

— As mentiras podem ser constrangedoras, não acha? — ela zombou com ironia. Infelizmente, vai ter de viver com esse constrangimento, pois não vou trocar de roupa só para poupá-lo do embaraço.

— Quem disse que estou embaraçado?

Bella deu-lhe as costas, a fim de esconder a decepção.

Embora houvesse escolhido o vestido como desafio, só agora dava-se conta de que acalentara a esperança de agradá-lo.

Foi até a penteadeira e apanhou a falsa manga de seda branca que Althea confeccionara para cobrir o gesso.

— Onde está a tipóia? — Edward perguntou.

— Não preciso mais usá-la o tempo todo.

— Deixe-me ajudá-la — ele ofereceu, retirando o tecido branco de suas mãos. — Imagino que isto seja para cobrir o gesso.

Bella permaneceu imóvel e calada, enquanto ele realizava uma tarefa que ela poderia perfeitamente ter realizado sozinha.

— A questão da idade é um problema para você, Bella?

Ela se limitou a sacudir a cabeça em resposta.

— Ainda está zangada comigo por eu ter... passado dos limites?

Chocada, ela se deu conta de que aquele era o verdadeiro motivo de sua vulnerabilidade.

— Ora, você muda de humor a todo instante! — sentiu-se compelida a explicar. — Não sei como reagir a isso.

— Peço desculpas — ele murmurou, parecendo genuinamente perturbado.

Bella suspirou.

— Não vai ser fácil enfrentar toda a sua família, sabendo o que estarão pensando quando olharem para mim.

— Sei disso.

— Althea disse que sou corajosa por me vestir assim, esta noite. A verdade é que não sou nem um pouco corajosa. Estou apenas... — parou de falar, por não encontrar as palavras adequadas.

— Tentando enfrentar a situação da melhor maneira possível — Edward completou.

Então, tocou-lhe a face com a ponta dos dedos e, em seguida, inclinou-se e roçou os Lábios nos dela.

— Althea deveria ter dito que você é linda, além de corajosa — ele murmurou.

Fitaram-se por um instante e sorriram. Foi o primeiro sorriso genuíno de ambos, em muitos dias. Em seguida, Edward tomou-lhe a mão e colocou um anel em seu dedo.

— Seu anel de noivado — explicou, quando Bella arregalava os olhos, fixos no chuveiro de brilhantes mais lindos que ela já vira. — Trata-se de um detalhe muito importante em nosso plano.

O plano. Como podia ter se esquecido do plano?

— Este anel pertence à sua avó? — ela indagou com um no na garganta.

— Foi o primeiro de muitos que meu avô lhe deu, mas este é o predileto dela. Você gosta?

— É muito bonito. Obrigada por permitir que eu o use, esta noite. Prometo tomar todo cuidado.

Edward já se afastava, mas parou.

— O anel é seu, agora. Não pretendo tomá-lo de volta.

— Não! — ela protestou de pronto.

Podia aceitar um guarda-roupa repleto de peças caras, assim como todo o luxo da vida que estava levando ali, pois essas coisas custavam apenas dinheiro. E, como o próprio Edward lhe ensinara, dinheiro era o que não lhe faltava. O anel, porém, assim como o vestido de noiva, era muito diferente. Ambos carregavam em si sentimentos e lembranças que não lhe pertenciam.

Era evidente que Edward sabia o que ela estava pensando, mas para sua surpresa, em vez de discutir, ele murmurou:

— Você possui integridade, Bella. Trata-se de uma qualidade rara. Tente nunca perdê-la.

— Integridade? — Bella repetiu com ironia. — Onde está minha integridade, casando-me com alguém a quem não amo? Mesmo que nosso acordo traga benefícios para nós dois...

Edward não disse nada. Afinal, não haveria argumento capaz de contestar tal verdade.

— Vamos — ele disse, instantes depois. — Está na hora de descermos e cumprimentarmos os convidados.

Então, a pequena harmonia que haviam conseguido criar se desfez, pois ambos se lembraram o que estavam realmente fazendo. Aparentemente sem um motivo específico, Edward decidira adotar a filha de estranhos. Pela primeira vez, Bella pôs em dúvida tal ausência de motivo. Agora que conhecia Edward muito mais do que quando aceitara sua proposta, sabia que ele não fazia nada ao acaso. Afinal, se precisava tanto de um herdeiro, por que não adotar um menino de pele morena? A menos que a escolha de uma menina fizesse parte do plano, com o objetivo de ocupar a mente das pessoas com outra questão, que não a legitimidade da paternidade.

Seria possível que ele fosse tão calculista? Bella fitou-o pelo canto do olho, quando começavam a descer a escada, e viu a frieza e o cinismo que permeavam o perfil másculo. Estremecendo, concluiu que sim, ele seria perfeitamente capaz de arquitetar tais detalhes... e muito mais.

O que ainda não respondia a pergunta sobre a necessidade de fazer a adoção legal. Se tudo aquilo estava sendo feito pelo bem da avó dele, que Bella já sabia que morreria muito em breve, Reneesme seria pequena demais para sentir falta de um pai que, na verdade, não era seu pai.

Ora, por que tudo aquilo, então? Bella franziu o cenho, intrigada.

— Pare de se preocupar — Edward repreendeu-a. Não permitirei que mordam você.

Mas devoraram Bella com seus olhares curiosos e incrédulos, fazendo-a sentir-se uma alienígena, tentando se infiltrar naquela sociedade tão requintada.

Bem, ninguém foi rude. Os mais velhos fizeram comentários alegres, que Edward respondeu com sorrisos e palavras amenas. Os jovens, especialmente os homens, dirigiram a Bella olhares famintos, e foram devidamente advertidos pelo noivo.

Protetor e possessivo, Edward segurou com firmeza a mão esquerda de Bella o tempo todo, enquanto ela era apresentada, abraçada e beijada pelos convidados.

— Não foi tão ruim, foi? — ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela, quando já haviam cumprimentado a todos.

— Não — ela mentiu.

Uma pessoa em particular fez Bella sentir-se péssima. A entrada triunfal de Tanya, vestindo um vestido preto espetacular, tornou ainda mais evidente a total falta de sofisticação de Bella.

E o comportamento exemplar da outra diante do silêncio que se seguiu à sua chegada foi admirável. Ela não expressou qualquer reação à mensagem implícita de que fora rejeitada. Beijou Edward no rosto, murmurando palavras em grego que provocaram nele um sorriso cínico. Então, virou-se para Bella e, com extrema gentileza, cumprimentou-a e perguntou por Reneesme.

— Uma dama de classe, não acha? — Edward comentou.

— Sinto pena dela — Bella confessou.

— Não sinta, pois Tanya é um lobo em pele de cordeiro.

O tom de advertência provocou um arrepio em Bella, que se justificou mais tarde, quando Tanya finalmente pôs as garras à mostra.

Ofegante, depois de ter dançado com um simpático e idoso cavalheiro chamado Amun, que entraria com ela na igreja, no dia do casamento, Bella encontrava-se sozinha pela primeira vez, desde o inicio da festa. Observava Edward dançar com uma linda morena, parecendo totalmente à vontade e sorridente.

Foi quando a voz aveludada murmurou ao seu lado:

— Já descobriu qual delas é a amante de Edward?

Amante? Por mais que se esforçasse, Bella não pôde impedir a palidez que tomou conta de seu rosto.

E Tanya percebeu o sinal.

— Ah, você não sabia! — suspirou. — Sinto muito por ter contado, justamente na sua festa de noivado.

Ora, ela estava se divertindo, Bella pensou.

— Edward não tem nenhuma amante, — retrucou com frieza, embora tivesse de admitir que a idéia não era absurda, pois um homem como ele não faria um casamento de conveniência, sem ter garantida a satisfação de suas necessidades.

— Todos os gregos ricos têm amantes, querida. Pode-se dizer que é esperado que tenham. E então? Quem você acha que é? A bela morena com quem ele está dançando? Ou seria a outra, naquele canto, que não consegue tirar os olhos dele? Ou, ainda, a que está perto da porta, parecendo tão atenta ao marido, que nem se lembra da existência de Edward?

Mesmo sem querer, Bella examinou as três beldades.

— Eu apostaria na que está com o marido — Tanya prosseguiu, maldosa, — pois a maneira como se agarra a ela me sugere desespero.

— Está mentindo — Bella acusou.

— Você é uma grande tola e, talvez, mereça o que vai receber de Edward. Ele pode ter bons motivos para querer sua filha, mas não creio que queira você. Mas, como todos sabem, ele é frio e calculista o bastante para utilizar quaisquer meios, a fim de atingir seus objetivos. Pronto — Tanya concluiu, triunfante. — Já disse o que tinha a dizer. Agora, vou deixar que aproveite a sua festa de noivado. Boa sorte, querida. Acho que vai precisar de muita.

Bella perguntou-se por que a outra dissera aquilo? Seria para feri-la, ou para ferir Edward, por tê-la rejeitado? Ora, isso não fazia mais diferença, pois agora que a semente fora plantada, Bella passou a olhar para todas as mulheres com suspeita.

Notou que Edward parara de dançar e, agora, conversava com a mulher que estivera junto do marido até então. Seriam amantes? Bem, não era da sua conta.

Mesmo assim, não pôde evitar a mágoa quando os viu se retirando para outra sala, como se tentassem não ser notados. Pior ainda foi a humilhação que sentiu ao descobrir os olhos zombeteiros de Tanya fixos nela.

Assim, foi com grande alívio que aceitou o convite dos convidados mais jovens, para se juntar a eles na piscina, onde haviam improvisado uma discoteca.

Meia hora mais tarde, era outra pessoa. Voltara a ser a Bella que sua mãe conhecera: alegre e cheia de vida, que dançava com entusiasmo e ria das coisas mais simples.

E os convidados estavam maravilhados por descobrirem que a noiva de Edward não era a inglesinha arrogante que haviam imaginado.

Alguém apareceu com uma caixa de champanhe e, durante longos minutos, todos se distraíram com a tarefa de fazer rolhas explodirem com grande estardalhaço.

Com champanhe sendo servido à vontade, Bella foi perdendo o que restava de suas inibições, entregando-se de corpo e alma ao ritmo alucinante da música. O corpo esguio coberto pelo vestido sensual agitava-se em movimentos ondulantes, que deixavam as outras mulheres com inveja e os homens excitados.

Um jovem mais ousado aproximou-se e, segurando-a pela cintura, pôs-se a acompanhar sua dança. Bella riu e não tentou afastá-lo.

— Está se desperdiçando com Edward — ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido. — Ele é frio e sério demais para uma criatura maravilhosa como você.

— Eu o adoro — ela mentiu, pois naquele momento, odiava-o com todas as forças. — Ele é o máximo! — acrescentou com um sorriso luminoso.

E foi assim que Edward a encontrou.

— Estão se divertindo? — inquiriu em voz alta e gelada.

O efeito foi devastador. Todos se calaram, petrificados, pois bastava um olhar para saber que Edward estava furioso. Alguém teve a presença de espírito de baixar o volume da música, o que acentuou ainda mais o silêncio.

Sem desviar os olhos dos de Bella, Edward aproximou-se, fazendo um sinal rude para que o jovem retirasse as mãos da cintura dela. Foi obedecido de pronto. Então, retirou a garrafa de champanhe que Bella empunhava e estendeu o braço em um comando mudo para que alguém retirasse o fardo de sua mão. Mais uma vez, sua ordem foi acatada.

— Agora, podem voltar à festa — declarou, sem jamais olhar para nenhum dos presentes.

Sem um murmúrio sequer, o grupo se retirou para dentro da casa, deixando Bella sozinha para enfrentar a ira de Edward.

— Nunca pensei que você fosse tão sociável — ela atacou com ironia.

Ele não se deu ao trabalho de responder, mas agarrou-lhe a mão esquerda e puxou-a na direção da casa.

— O que pensa que está fazendo? Bella protestou, tentando libertar-se.

— Você está bêbada ele declarou com desprezo. — Não tolero esse tipo de comportamento. Portanto, se dá valor à própria vida, fique quieta.

— Não estou bêbada! — ela mentiu. — Para onde estamos indo? — inquiriu, ao perceber que caminhavam na direção oposta à festa.

Em vez de responder, Edward puxou-a para a escada dos fundos.

Quando se encontravam na sacada, Bella avistou a mulher que Tanya insinuara ser amante de Edward, Dançava de rosto colado com o marido, agora.

Fingida, Bella pensou com desprezo, ao mesmo tempo em que Edward abria a porta de seu quarto e a arrastava para dentro.

— Trate de se recompor para voltar comigo à festa — ele ordenou.

— Eu estava na festa! — ela retrucou, irritada. — Estávamos nos divertindo de verdade, até você chegar e estragar tudo!

— Está dizendo que acha divertido quando um homem põe as mãos em você?

Uma súbita imagem do corpo nu de Edward colado ao da mulher adúltera que dançava com o marido se formou na mente de Bella, enfurecendo-a.

— Que diferença isso faz para você? — desafiou. — Não me lembro de termos feito votos de celibato, quando decidimos enganar a todos.

Edward estreitou os olhos.

— Poderia ser mais clara?

— Solte-me — Bella pediu, assustada com o brilho irado nos olhos dele.

Edward permaneceu impassível.

— Pedi para ser mais clara — insistiu.

Ela decidiu usar a insolência como proteção.

— Se pensa que vou me casar com você e, então, agir como a sempre fiel Penélope, enquanto você se diverte por aí, está redondamente enganado!

O clima entre eles tornou-se elétrico. Um impulso de auto-preservação fez Bella finalmente libertar-se de Edward e recuar alguns passos. Mas ele a seguiu.

— Não vai ter nenhum amante, enquanto estiver casada comigo — murmurou em voz baixa e ameaçadora.

— Não pode governar minha vida dessa maneira — ela protestou, recuando ainda mais, até sentir a cama de encontro às pernas. — Posso fazer o que quiser. Você me prometeu isso, quando concordei com essa farsa.

— E o que você quer é ter um amante — Edward concluiu.

— Qual é o problema? Está com ciúme?

A mudança súbita na expressão dele fez Bella arregalar os olhos e erguer a mão esquerda para pousá-la no peito largo, a fim de impedir uma aproximação maior.

— Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer... — corrigiu-se depressa.

Calado, ele examinou com os olhos para centímetro do corpo dela, como se realmente enxergasse as mãos de um suposto amante a acariciá-la.

Embora soubesse que deveria fugir daquele quarto o quanto antes, Bella descobriu-se incapaz de qualquer movimento.

Foi somente quando os olhos dele fixaram-se nos dela, que Bella deu-se conta de que os mesmos sentimentos que a petrificavam, também tomavam conta de Edward.

Ambos ofegavam, tensos..., excitados.

Chocada por tal constatação, ela tentou retirar a mão que continuava pousada no peito de Edward, mas ele a impediu, pousando a própria mão sobre a dela.

— Não — ela murmurou, horrorizada com o que parecia prestes a acontecer. — Você não me quer.

Edward soltou uma risada zombeteira, mas parecia estar zombando de si mesmo.

—Tola, — sussurrou, antes de puxá-la para si e beijá-la com ardor.

* * *

**_E ai? Gostaram? Parei na melhor parte kkkk... Mas não me matem por favor... O capitulo que acaba ai... Será que agora eles se acertam? hum... Sabado eu conto para vocês :D... Robsteijooossss_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Oi amores di mi vida... Obrigado minhas florzinhas pelos comentarios... eu ri muito com eles, e amei todos... Esse capitulo é lindo e me fez chorar pra caramba quando li... Mas bora ler... Boa leitura... Se preparem... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Bella não tinha a menor chance de escapar.

Todos os seus sentidos mergulharam em um caos de sensações alucinantes, e ela retribuiu o beijo com paixão, provocando reação igualmente ardente em Edward.

Bastaram alguns segundos para que ambos houvessem perdido a noção da realidade, tomando-se escravos do desejo insano e selvagem que os arrebatava.

— Bella... — Edward murmurou com um gemido rouco, sem afastar os lábios dos dela.

Bella não saberia dizer se seu nome fora pronunciado como um protesto, ou apenas como expressão de desejo. Porém, fosse o que fosse, o som sensual da voz de Edward acendeu uma fogueira em suas entranhas, e ela pressionou o corpo contra o dele, precisando senti-lo com desespero.

Se alguém entrasse no quarto naquele instante, afirmaria com certeza que os dois eram amantes de longa data, que faziam amor com freqüência, quando a verdade era que Bella jamais fizera ou sentira qualquer daquelas coisas antes.

Quando ela deu por si, o corpete do vestido já caíra até sua cintura. A excitação da descoberta fez seus joelhos tremerem e, por fim, vergarem sob o peso de seu corpo. Em vez de lutar por equilíbrio, ela se deixou cair na cama, em total abandono.

Edward deitou-se ao seu lado, sem em momento algum afastar-se dela. Estava ofegante, sua expressão era intensa, e a boca ainda se mostrava molhada do beijo ardente que haviam acabado de trocar. Porém, foram seus olhos que imobilizaram Bella, pois ela jamais vira tamanho desejo, nem vulnerabilidade tão profunda.

— Quero você — ele murmurou.

— Sim, eu sei — Bella replicou em tom extremamente gentil, pois algo naquele olhar despertara imensa ternura em seu peito.

Sem pensar, ergueu-se e beijou-o com carinho e paixão.

Foi o bastante para que o ardor voltasse a tomar conta de ambos. Edward a beijava como se não fizesse aquilo há muito tempo, e Bella retribuía com o fascínio da descoberta de uma experiência desconhecida.

O vestido desapareceu sem que ela notasse. Em seguida, foram o paletó, a camisa e a gravata de Edward. Ele a beijou e acariciou, até que ela já não soubesse o que estava fazendo.

Por isso, quando ousou tocá-lo com verdadeira intimidade, foi um choque descobri-lo perfeitamente imóvel ao seu lado. Abrindo os olhos, observou-o por alguns instantes, enquanto ele parecia estar fazendo uma pausa na própria vida.

— Edward? — ela sussurrou, insegura.

Como ele não respondesse, Bella fez menção de retirar sua mão, sentindo-se mortificada. Mas ele a impediu, pousando dedos longos e ligeiramente trêmulos sobre os dela, obrigando-a a continuar a tocá-lo.

Então, Edward soltou o ar devagar e abriu os olhos para fitá-la. E lá estava a vulnerabilidade quase dolorosa. No entanto, ele não falou. Quando se ergueu para voltar a beijá-la, era um novo homem, não mais escravo do desejo selvagem. Aquele Edward era um amante sensual e apaixonado.

E ardente, Bella pensou, atordoada. Tão ardente quanto ela. Era como se nem todas as carícias e beijos pudessem saciá-la, como se nada mais existisse no mundo. A festa, os convidados, a fúria, tudo desaparecera, restando apenas à sensualidade daquele encontro de corpos. O corpo de Edward pesava sobre o dela, mas isso não importava. Suas coxas se abriram para recebê-lo.

Ele ainda não a penetrara, mas a experiência era mágica, e Bella sentiu o coração prestes a explodir da mais pura felicidade.

Eu te amo, queria dizer, mas não teve coragem, pois temeu quebrar o momento de magia.

Mas reuniu coragem suficiente para afastar ainda mais as pernas, sorrir um sorriso provocante e arquear os quadris, convidando-o a um mergulho no êxtase.

A reação de Edward foi inesperada. Seu rosto exibiu uma tensão diferente, enquanto em seus olhos surgiu o brilho de uma emoção que ele jamais parecera capaz de abrigar no peito. Então, com um gemido abafado, aceitou o convite mudo e penetrou-a.

A pontada de dor que Bella experimentou mal se registrou em sua mente, pois a paixão voltou a envolvê-los. Dali por diante, cavalgaram juntos rumo aos picos do prazer.

Ao perceber que Bella aproximava-se do clímax, Edward apertou-a contra si, mergulhando ainda mais fundo naquele corpo quente que, agora, era todo seu, e deleitou-se com seus gemidos e sussurros desconexos, assim como os espasmos que lhe sacudiram o corpo.

O retorno à realidade demorou um bocado. Quando finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos, Bella deu-se conta de que Edward continuava sobre ela, o rosto enterrado em seus cabelos, o coração batendo descompassado.

E continuava dentro dela. A sensação de tê-lo para si era maravilhosa. Pela primeira vez em meses, ou talvez em anos, Bella sentiu-se verdadeiramente feliz.

— Estou no paraíso — murmurou.

Edward afastou-se de um pulo, como se ela fosse uma cobra venenosa. Confusa, ela o viu sair da cama com a rapidez de um raio. E, pior que tudo, foi à expressão no rosto dele. Edward parecia arrasado e desviou os olhos, como se não pudesse suportar a idéia de fitá-la.

Magoada, Bella sentou-se na cama e abraçou os joelhos.

— O que aconteceu? — indagou em um fio de voz.

— Isso não deveria ter acontecido — Edward murmurou baixinho.

— Mas aconteceu! — ela declarou, tomada pela dor e pela raiva, diante de tamanha crueldade.

Ele não disse mais nada. Apenas girou nos calcanhares e desapareceu pela porta de comunicação entre os dois quartos, deixando Bella na cama, pálida e gelada, sem saber o que pensar.

Não deveria ter acontecido...

Longos minutos depois, ainda sentada na cama, em meio aos lençóis amarrotados, Bella começava a concordar com Edward.

Se nada daquilo houvesse acontecido, ela não estaria se sentindo usada e rejeitada. Talvez, "punida" fosse a melhor palavra, ela pensou, enquanto o ouvia vestir-se no outro quarto. Também tivera de sofrer com os sons do banho que ele tomara, na tentativa de livrar-se do perfume dela que ficara impregnado na pele cor de oliva. Em sua pressa de afastar-se, Edward se esquecera de fechar a porta e, assim, Bella acompanhava cada um de seus movimentos, o que tornava sua dor insuportável.

Com um estremecimento, ela disse a si mesma que odiava Edward tanto quanto desprezava o próprio comportamento. Seu primeiro amor, seu primeiro amante e, agora, o terrível senso de rejeição.

Não deveria ter acontecido...

Era como se as palavras houvessem sido gravadas a fogo em sua alma.

Deveria ter fugido quando seus instintos lhe diziam para escapar. Como podia ter perdido o controle e permitido que ele fizesse o que fizera?

Ora, de nada adiantava lamentar o que já acontecera.

— Vou voltar aos nossos convidados — Edward informou-a da porta.

Bella nem sequer ergueu os olhos, pois sentia-se humilhada demais.

— Sugiro que fique aqui — ele continuou com voz tensa. — Darei alguma desculpa para justificar a sua ausência. Direi que ainda não se recuperou do acidente, ou que está muito ansiosa por causa do casamento. Você está bem?

— Não haverá casamento algum — Bella balbuciou. — Está tudo cancelado.

— Não seja tola — ele retrucou com um suspiro.

— Quero voltar para casa, para a Inglaterra, amanhã. E nunca mais quero pôr os olhos em você.

Após um breve instante de silêncio, Edward disse:

— Eu sinto muito. A culpa foi toda minha e, no momento, sinto-me envergonhado de meus atos. Sente-se melhor assim?

— Não. Por favor, vá embora — ela pediu com voz estrangulada pela luta contra as lágrimas.

Edward abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas uma gargalhada ecoou na varanda, lá embaixo, levando-o a desistir de seu comentário, fosse ele qual fosse.

— Preciso voltar para a festa — limitou-se a dizer. — Não temos tempo para discutir isso agora.

Bella não tinha a menor intenção de discutir coisa alguma... nunca!

— Aposto que todos já sabem que você me arrastou para o quarto — murmurou, mortificada. — Devo ser a grande piada da noite, a esta altura. Como acha que estou me sentindo?

— Não faça isso — Edward falou com voz tensa.

Não fazer o quê? Não se sentir magoada, usada e humilhada, quando tinha todo direito de sentir tudo isso?

— Odeio você! — ela sibilou. — Não temos mais nenhum acordo. Portanto, em vez de continuar mentindo, trate de contar a verdade aos seus convidados, para que tenham um motivo diferente de diversão.

De repente, Edward também pareceu muito abalado, mas as palavras que disse soaram bastante decididas:

— Receio não poder fazer isso. Já fomos longe demais, para você cancelar nosso acordo, agora.

— Não me lembro de ter lhe dado escolha!

— Também não lhe dei a alternativa de cancelar coisa alguma.

Bella quase riu alto ao reconhecer a frieza costumeira, tanto na voz, quanto no olhar de Edward.

— Ouça o que vou lhe dizer, Isabella — ele declarou, aproximando-se da cama. — Nosso acordo continua de pé, nos mesmos termos. E embora eu saiba que o que acabou de acontecer complicou um pouco o nosso relacionamento, nada mudou.

Nada mudou? E quanto a ela?

— Se não parar de falar comigo, como se eu fosse um maldito computador, vou começar a gritar!

— Pelo amor de Deus, Bella! — ele quase berrou, furioso. — Estou fazendo o possível para agir com sensatez, em meio a esta confusão que criamos. E prometo que isso nunca mais voltará a acontecer. Portanto, seguiremos adiante conforme o combinado. Faremos um casamento de conveniência. Adotarei Reneesme como minha filha legítima. E você continuará livre para dar continuidade à sua vida, sem me dever qualquer explicação, quando assim decidir. Mas se tentar — acrescentou com profunda seriedade, —magoar minha avó em seus últimos dias de vida, saiba que estará comprando problemas. Não sou do tipo que aceita a derrota como um cavalheiro. Vou lutar e não terei escrúpulos em jogar sujo.

Ele falava sério, Bella pensou, estremecendo. Interpretando o gesto dela como aquiescência, Edward afastou-se e anunciou em tom menos ameaçador:

— Agora, vou descer e contar uma piada típica dos gregos, sobre mulheres temperamentais e obstinadas. Verei você amanhã, de manhã.

Quando ele se encaminhava para a porta, Bella ergueu os olhos, mas Edward virou-se e surpreendeu-a a observá-lo. Os olhos verdes deixaram claro que ele sabia exatamente o que ela pensava e sentia. O que a magoou profundamente, pois ele a conhecia com uma intimidade que ninguém jamais tivera, enquanto ela continuava incapaz de dizer quem realmente era aquele homem.

— Vai ficar bem? — Edward inquiriu com suavidade.

— Vou — Bella mentiu, na esperança de que ele fosse logo embora, deixando-a sozinha para chorar todas as suas lágrimas.

— Quer que eu chame Althea para ajudá-la? — ele ofereceu.

— Não, obrigada. Posso me arrumar sozinha.

Edward assentiu, virou-se para a porta e pousou a mão na maçaneta. Porém, ficou ali parado e, sem virar-se, disse:

— Não quero que pense que não me senti honrado pelo que você me deu...

— Quer fazer o favor de sair? — Bella interrompeu-o com frieza.

Sem dizer mais nada, ele saiu e fechou a porta. E, finalmente, Bella pôde deitar-se encolhida na cama e chorar toda a sua tristeza.

Quando as lágrimas secaram, ela se levantou, envolveu o gesso em um plástico e passou longos minutos sob o chuveiro, deixando que a água quente Levasse consigo as mágoas que seu pranto deixara para trás.

Depois de vestir uma camisola, apanhou as roupas que Edward deixara espalhadas no chão, dobrou-as e levou-as ao quarto dele.

Descobriu que o aposento era quase idêntico ao seu, exceto pela cama impecável. Ao voltar para o próprio quarto, novas lágrimas turvaram-lhe a visão, quando seus olhos pousaram sobre os lençóis revoltos.

O que Edward interpretara como um "presente" que o fizera sentir-se honrado, fora para Bella à perda de algo muito precioso. Por isso, ela sabia que não seria capaz de dormir naquela cama, ao menos na mesma noite.

Assim, foi deitar-se no sofá, onde fechou os olhos com força, na tentativa de apagar da memória as últimas horas que passara com Edward.

Apesar de esperar o contrário, adormeceu quase imediatamente, e dormiu um sono longo e pesado. Na manhã seguinte, tinha a vaga noção de ter acordado no meio da noite, quando sonhara que estava sendo carregada.

Fora uma sensação estranha, dolorosa, embora não no sentido físico. Bellalembrou-se dela com clareza, ainda deitada, olhando para o teto.

— Não chore — a voz incrivelmente terna ecoou em sua mente.

Reconhecendo aquela voz, ela se sentou com um sobressalto, descobriu que estava na sua própria cama e soube, no mesmo instante, como fora parar ali. Não fora um sonho! Edward realmente entrara no quarto, a encontrara dormindo no sofá e a carregara nos braços para a cama. No meio do caminho, ela acordara e começara a chorar de novo.

Ficou furiosa consigo mesma, por ter permitido que ele a visse tão infeliz. Fechou os olhos, na tentativa de impedir que as lembranças invadissem sua mente, mas foi em vão. Viu, como em um filme, os próprios braços enlaçando o pescoço de Edward, que a acomodou na cama com gentileza, antes de roçar os lábios em sua face, confortando-a, até que ela voltara a adormecer. Repetiu mil vezes que o odiava por tê-la surpreendido em situação tão vulnerável.

Inconformada, levantou-se e se arrumou depressa, determinada a buscar conforto na companhia de Reneesme. Decidiu que prepararia seu desjejum no berçário, que contava com uma cozinha completa, o que a pouparia de confrontar Edward à mesa do café da manhã. A idéia não só animou seu espírito, mas também despertou seu estômago.

Assim que saiu do quarto, deu-se conta de que a casa encontrava-se mergulhada no mais absoluto silêncio. Embora ainda fosse muito cedo, imaginara encontrar os criados em plena atividade, limpando os restos da festa da véspera. Porém, quando espiou a sala lá embaixo, viu que tudo já fora arrumado, não restando o menor sinal de festa.

Provavelmente, os criados haviam trabalhado a madrugada inteiro, ganhando com isso o direito de ficaram em suas camas até mais tarde. O que significava que ela deveria ser a única pessoa acordada, por enquanto.

Tal perspectiva a agradou, uma vez que ainda precisava assimilar o que acontecera na noite anterior. Decidiu usar o cansaço da criadagem como desculpa para pedir que a deixassem cuidar de Reneesme o dia todo.

O berçário seria o esconderijo perfeito, onde ela poderia refletir sobre o que fazer. O impulso de apanhar o bebê e fugir não a abandonara por completo. Não fosse pela avó de Edward, Bella já teria feito isso, desaparecendo na calada da noite, como uma ladra.

E, ainda, tinha de pensar em Reneesme, que teria tanto a ganhar, vivendo em meio ao luxo e à riqueza.

Viu-se obrigada a admitir que a fuga não oferecia muitas vantagens. E nem sequer considerara a ameaça de retaliação de Edward.

O berçário também estava silencioso, e Bella fechou a porta atrás de si com todo cuidado. Então, percebeu um movimento no canto oposto ao berço e virou-se, esperando encontrar Althea. E ficou petrificada a se ver diante de Edward.

Vestindo um agasalho confortável, ele estava sentado na cadeira de balanço, com Reneesme nos braços. Tinha os olhos fechados, mas não estava dormindo, pois usava um dos pés para manter o balanço ritmado da cadeira.

Obedecendo ao primeiro impulso, Bella virou-se para fugir antes que ele se desse conta de sua presença, mas Edward abriu os olhos naquele exato momento.

Desta vez, os dois ficaram petrificados, igualmente desconsertados por estarem face a face. Nenhum deles falou, como se as lembranças da véspera e os sentimentos provocados por elas os deixassem sem voz.

Sentindo um nó se formar em sua garganta, Bella decidiu prosseguir com seu plano de fuga, mas Edward a impediu com sua voz profunda:

— Bom dia.

— Bom dia — Bella replicou, sem fitá-lo nos olhos.

— Acordou cedo. Ainda nem são seis horas — ele comentou, esforçando-se para soar normal, sem obter sucesso.

— Você também — ela falou com voz trêmula.

— Não dormi. Reneesme teve uma noite agitada. Althea estava exausta e, por isso, mandei que fosse descansar e fiquei aqui.

A preocupação com Reneesme superou tudo mais, e Bella aproximou-se de Edward.

— Alguém deveria ter me chamado! — protestou, examinando Reneesme com olhar atento.

— Eu estava aqui — ele declarou com simplicidade. E era verdade que Edward parecia ter cuidado de Reneesme desde o dia de seu nascimento. Aliás, o assunto da casa era a facilidade que ele tinha para cuidar do bebê. Althea contara a Bella que ele passava longos minutos com Reneesme todas as manhãs, antes de partir para Atenas e, também, à tarde, quando voltava para casa.

— O que há de errado com ela? — Bella perguntou, apreensiva.

Edward sorriu.

— Fui informado pela experiente Lefka que todos os bebês têm noites agitadas, de vez em quando, sem que haja nada de errado com eles.

Bella assentiu em concordância, estendendo a mão para tocar o rostinho sereno.

— Ela mal conseguia dormir, logo que mamãe morreu — confidenciou. — Eu jamais imaginaria que uma criaturinha tão pequena pudesse saber o que se passa ao seu redor, mas acho que Reneesme sentia falta de mamãe.

— Assim como você?

O nó voltou a apertar a garganta de Bella, que assentiu e pediu:

— Se não se importar, gostaria de ficar um pouco com ela. Assim, você poderá descansar um pouco e...

Edward interrompeu-a, segurando-lhe a mão.

O simples toque trouxe de volta o pânico que havia se dissipado, e Bella chegou a pensar que, mais uma vez, perderia o controle. Mas Edward fingiu não notar-lhe a reação, concentrando-se em outra questão:

— Ela está feliz conosco, Bella — murmurou, voltando a olhar para Reneesme. — Não é possível que você não tenha percebido isso.

O que ele estava querendo dizer? Que a menina não era feliz, quando tinha apenas a irmã para cuidar dela?

Como sempre, Edward leu seus pensamentos.

— Não me entenda mal — disse. — Vocês duas estavam sofrendo, Bella. E, embora eu saiba que você não está preparada para aceitar o que vou dizer, vocês duas passaram a viver muito melhor, desde que passei a cuidar de vocês.

Bella sabia exatamente o que ele estava fazendo. Edward queria que ela concordasse em continuar com ele, prosseguir com o plano do casamento, sem que ele tivesse de pressioná-la demais. Queria que ela agisse como se a noite anterior não houvesse acontecido.

— Dê-me uma segunda chance — ele pediu — para tentar fazer tudo dar certo para nós... mesmo que seja somente pelo bem de Reneesme.

Pelo bem de Reneesme. Sim, a frase ficaria gravada em seu coração para sempre.

Bella assentiu em concordância.

No mesmo instante, Edward soltou sua mão e entregou-lhe o bebê. Então, levantou-se e, quando passava por ela, parou e tocou-lhe a face.

— Obrigado — murmurou.

Em seguida, saiu do berçário sem perder tempo, pois já conseguira o que queria.

E o que ele queria, Bella pensou com amargura, não era ela.

* * *

**_E ai? Gostaram? Eu fiquei com uma raiva tão grande do Edward gente que deu vontade de mata-lo... Eu pensei muito eu eu no lugar da Bella não dava outra chance não... Eu matava ele... Mas esse homem é louco podem crer... Até domingo... Robsteijooosss_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Oi amores di mi vida... Eu li cada comentario... e concordo com cada uma de vocês o Edward agiu como um tolo esgoista... e se eu fosse a Bella já estava longe dai faz tempo... mais eu conheço a historia do Edward... Eles vão se acertar podem crer nisso... e é antes que vocês imaginam... mais o passado do Edward vai assombra-lós... Esse homem já sofreu muito... mais vou deixar que ele conte né kkkk... Então... Boa leitura... e se preparem capitulo triste e fofo a caminho kkkk... Nos vemos lá embaixo_

Na verdade, havia batido em retirada, como fazia sempre que necessário.

Quando deixou o berçário, Bella procurou por ele e informada de que havia surgido um problema em um de seus negócios, e ele tivera de viajar. Mas ela sabia que o verdadeiro problema era o risco de o casamento não se realizar.

O resto da semana passou depressa. Bella dividiu seu tempo entre Reneesme e a avó de Edward, que estava determinada a garantir que a noiva do precioso neto fosse tão perfeita quanto ela mesma fora em seu próprio casamento.

Ela entregou a Bella um véu da mesma renda do vestido, acompanhado por dois delicados pentes de ouro e diamantes. No dia seguinte, foi à vez do colar e dos brincos, que faziam conjunto com o anel que Bella já usava.

— Meu marido me deu este conjunto na véspera do nosso casamento — a mais velha contara com ar nostálgico.

Sem coragem de protestar, Bella prometeu a si mesma que devolveria tudo a Edward, logo depois da cerimônia.

Assim, não se sentiria como uma ladra, além de uma fraude.

Depois das visitas constrangedoras, apanhava Reneesme e ia passear nos jardins, tentando se convencer de que não estava enganando uma pobre velhinha, mas sim, fazendo o possível para tornar seus últimos dias mais felizes.

Quando chegou o dia do casamento, Bella fez tudo o que se esperava dela, mas era como se assistisse aos acontecimentos da platéia. Entrou na bela igreja ao lado do tio de Edward, Amun, para ser entregue ao homem que retomara sua atitude de frieza durante o período de ausência.

Todos os convidados da festa de noivado estavam lá, para ver a aliança ser colocada no dedo de Bella.

Como uma marionete, ela repetiu os votos e obedeceu as regras.

O momento do beijo foi o mais difícil, pois a intimidade do contato era mais do que ela podia suportar. Edward, porém, tornou a tarefa mais fácil, depositando um beijo casto e muito rápido em seus lábios.

Quando chegaram a casa, ela já ia se dirigindo aos jardins, onde o almoço seria servido, mas Edward segurou-a pelo braço. Ao virar-se, ela descobriu, surpresa, que ele estava furioso.

— Posso entender e aceitar uma noiva ligeiramente pálida e distraída — Edward falou com gravidade, — mas seria possível você não parecer uma ovelha sendo levada ao altar de sacrifícios?

— Desculpe-me — Bella murmurou, constrangida.

— Temos algo importante a fazer, antes de enfrentarmos os convidados, lá fora — ele prosseguiu, sem fitá-la nos olhos. — Minha avó quer conhecer Reneesme.

Só então, Bella deu-se conta de que Reneesme não era mais um membro ilegítimo da família e, afinal, aquele era o verdadeiro motivo de toda a farsa. Como fora se esquecer? Ora, porque aquela fora apenas mais uma mentira, em

meio a tantas outras!

Os olhos castanho-claros examinaram Bella da cabeça aos pés, antes de pousarem em Edward, que levava Reneesme nos braços. Era evidente que a velha senhora estava sobrepondo a imagem de si mesma com o marido sobre a real.

— Perfeito! — ela exclamou com um suspiro. — Exceto pelo bebê, é claro. Eu teria sido banida da família, e meu querido Carlisle, açoitado até quase a morte! Por favor, apanhe aquela almofada e coloque-a sobre minhas pernas. Quero segurar minha bisneta.

Bella atendeu ao pedido e Edward depositou Reneesme sobre a almofada. Usando a única mão que ainda comandava, a avó afagou os cabelos e as faces da menina.

Como se percebesse a presença de uma pessoa estranha, Reneesme abriu os olhos, fixando-os no rosto enrugado que a fitava. Foi um momento eletrizante, embora Bella não compreendesse o motivo. Alguns segundos depois, a velha ergueu os olhos para Edward.

— Você é mesmo um demônio! — acusou.

Um sorriso breve e desprovido de humor curvou os lábios dele.

— E a senhora é esperta demais para o seu próprio bem — ele retrucou.

Então, deram início a uma conversa em grego. Embora não compreendesse uma palavra, Bella percebeu que a discussão era, na verdade, um interrogatório e, aparentemente, as perguntas a envolviam, pois a avó olhava para ela a todo instante.

O interrogatório terminou com um último olhar pensativo para Bella, além de um aceno de cabeça.

— Agora, mandem Althea para cá — a velha comandou, voltando a se concentrar na criança. — E deixem-me sozinha, para conhecer minha bisneta em paz.

— Sobre o que falaram? — Bella indagou, assim que deixaram o quarto, depois da chegada de Althea.

— Você já sabe que ela gosta de acreditar que pode controlar tudo e todos — Edward falou em tom casual.

— Ela o chamou de demônio!

— Talvez eu o seja — ele replicou em tom zombeteiro.

Mesmo assim, Bella continuou com a impressão de que tudo aquilo era muito sério. Havia algo que ela não sabia, disso tinha certeza. Mas Edward foi muito eficiente na tarefa de distrair-lhe a atenção, pois a levou para o escritório, onde apresentou alguns documentos, explicando que se tratava de um pedido formal de autorização das autoridades inglesas para que pudessem adotar Reneesme legalmente.

Mais um estágio do bem elaborado plano de Edward Cullen, Bella pensou com amargura, enquanto assinava cada página.

— Não se preocupe — ele disse. Isso vai fortalecer seus direitos sobre Reneesme. Confie em mim.

Confiar nele... Ah, aquilo era demais! Como confiar em alguém que, obviamente, estava escondendo coisas muito sérias? Bem, sendo um mero acessório útil, não havia motivo para ela conhecer a fundo os planos dele. Ou, talvez, estivesse supervalorizando detalhes sem importância.

Seria melhor acreditar na última alternativa, uma vez que tinha ainda mais uma tarefa a cumprir: bancar a noiva feliz pelo resto do dia. E faria isso para resgatar o próprio orgulho, pois precisava desfazer a péssima impressão que causara na festa de noivado.

E Edward mostrou-se disposto a ajudar, passando todo o tempo ao lado dela, perfeito no papel de noivo apaixonado.

Assim, pouco a pouco, Bella foi relaxando e chegou a rir de alguns comentários maldosos que ele fazia sobre os parentes.

A festa foi boa e ela se descobriu aproveitando cada momento.

Quando o dia foi chegando ao fim, os convidados foram se acomodando nas mesas, bebericando champanhe e conversando amenidades.

A noite caiu. Várias tochas foram acesas, tornando o cenário ainda mais romântico. E, para completar, um grupo de músicos instalou-se a um canto do jardim, e começou a tocar músicas gregas.

Sem dizer nada, Edward levou Bella para a varanda, tomou-a nos braços e começou a dançar. Lembrando-se da última vez em que haviam se aproximado tanto, ela ficou tensa e rígida.

— Pare com isso — ele murmurou. — Não estrague nossa festa.

Ela obedeceu, forçando-se a relaxar e ignorar o corpo másculo pressionado contra o seu.

— É a noiva mais linda que já vi, Bella — Edward sussurrou ao seu ouvido. — Um dia, algum homem de muita sorte poderá ter você para si.

Um homem que não seria ele, Bella disse a si mesma, compreendendo o motivo pelo qual ele sentia a necessidade de dizer aquelas palavras. Tinha de lembrá-la do que realmente estavam fazendo, para o caso de ela haver se esquecido e estar acalentando esperanças de um final mais romântico para aquela história.

— Esperarei por esse dia com muita ansiedade — ela replicou, desejando feri-lo tanto quanto ele a ferira.

Bella nunca teve a chance de saber se havia atingido seu objetivo, pois naquele instante, Lefka aproximou-se com expressão terrivelmente perturbada e sussurrou algo ao ouvido de Edward. E ele pareceu petrificado.

— O que aconteceu? — Bella perguntou, ansiosa.

— Espere um instante — ele disse, totalmente controlado.

Então, olhou em volta e, ao avistar Amun, fez um sinal discreto para que o tio se aproximasse. O mais velho obedeceu apressado. Depois de murmurar algo em grego, que deixou Amun atônito, Edward disse:

— Cuide de minha esposa, por favor.

Sem olhar para ela uma só vez, desapareceu dentro da casa.

— Por favor — Bella virou-se para Grigoris, aflita. —O que aconteceu? Aonde ele foi? — Aconteceu alguma coisa com Reneesme?

Amun sacudiu a cabeça com olhar triste, passou um braço em torno da cintura dela e, virando-se para os demais convidados anunciou:

— Ouçam-me, todos. Vovó Esme se foi. A festa acabou.

Vestindo camisola e robe, Bella cochilava, quando um ruído no quarto a despertou. Abriu os olhos e deparou com Edward parado diante da janela, observando a noite enluarada. Sentiu o coração se derreter em simpatia, pois embora ele mantivesse a cabeça erguida e as costas eretas, a tristeza que ele emanava era quase palpável.

— Que horas são? — Bella perguntou.

— Já é tarde. Volte a dormir. Não tive a intenção de acordá-la. Eu só não queria...

Ficar sozinho, Bella pensou, sabendo por experiência própria o que ele estava sentindo.

— Eu não estava dormindo — disse. — Apenas cochilei.

Edward limitou-se a assentir.

Bella levantou-se e aproximou-se.

— Ela sofreu? — indagou.

— Não. Vovó morreu enquanto dormia, com um sorriso nos lábios — ele respondeu com uma risada, que mais pareceu um soluço.

— Então, ela morreu feliz, como você queria. Deve encontrar algum consolo nisso.

— Devo? — ele repetiu.

Só então, Bella notou o brilho das lágrimas nos olhos verdes e, sem pensar no que fazia, postou-se diante dele e abraçou-o.

A primeira reação de Edward foi esquivar-se, mas ele logo se deu conta do que ela estava lhe oferecendo.

— Você é inteligente demais para a sua idade — murmurou.

— A idade não faz a menor diferença quando alguém se sente como você está se sentindo. Sei disso, porque já passei pela mesma dor.

Com um suspiro, ele passou os braços em torno dela.

— Amun me disse que você desapareceu, assim que ele deu a noticia. Onde esteve?

— Fui me esconder no quarto de Reneesme — Bella confessou. — Não quis enfrentar os olhares de piedade que receberia, se ficasse lá, com meu vestido de noiva.

— Poderia ter trocado de roupa e voltado — Edward insistiu.

— Depois de todo o esforço que sua avó fez para me fazer parecer com ela, no dia do casamento? Ela jamais me perdoaria!

Para surpresa de Bella, Edward sorriu.

— Mas acabou se trocando — ele apontou, deslizando as mãos pelo robe que ela vestia.

— Só depois que você a levou para a capela. Achei que, àquela altura, ela não se zangaria. Não me pergunte por que, pois eu mesma não compreendo.

— Não precisa explicar nada, Bella. Você honrou a morte de vovó como achou que ela mais gostaria. Sinto-me grato por isso.

Com um sorriso, Bella começou a se afastar, pois o momento que justificara aquele contato de corpos se fora. Mas Edward segurou-a. O que trouxe de volta o pânico já familiar, e ela tratou de virar-se depressa para a janela, a fim de impedir que ele percebesse o esforço que lhe custava controlar os próprios impulsos.

— Edward, não vou forçá-lo a cumprir seu compromisso com Reneesme, agora que sua avó não está mais conosco.

— Pensei que você houvesse percebido que eu quero cumprir esse compromisso.

— Eu sei, mas nada disso é necessário, agora.

A verdade era que ela ainda não conseguira compreender os motivos de Edward com relação à Reneesme.

— Tudo vai continuar como está — ele decretou. — E prefiro não ter essa conversa agora.

— Ah, sim, claro — ela murmurou, arrependida por ter tocado no assunto no pior momento possível. Então, virou-se para fitá-lo. — Por favor, desculpe-me. Eu só queria...

— Me liberar do meu compromisso — ele a interrompeu. Parece que você se recusa a enxergar que não quero ser liberado... assim como não quero liberar você.

— Bem, um casamento de mentira passou a ser totalmente desnecessário.

— Todas as mentiras são, em principio, desnecessárias — Edward ponderou.

Erguendo os olhos, Bella perdeu o fôlego ao reconhecer o brilho predatório nos olhos verdes. Deu-se conta de que Edward a desejava. Fora por isso que entrara ali sem permissão, desrespeitando as próprias regras. Ele não queria falar sobre a avó, mas sim perder-se no corpo de uma mulher, e essa mulher era ela!

Ao mesmo tempo em que se perguntava o que deveria fazer, Bella já se colocava na ponta dos pés e roçava os lábios nos dele.

— Por que fez isso? — ele perguntou com um suspiro trêmulo.

— Esta é minha noite de núpcias — ela lembrou. — Quero você. Faça amor comigo, Edward, por favor.

Mais tarde, Bella se perguntaria se agira assim para salvar o orgulho de Edward, poupando-o de ter de lhe pedir o mesmo, ou para satisfazer seu próprio desejo.

Ao menos, ele não a rejeitou. Murmurando algo incompreensível, Edward beijou-a com ardor. Acariciou-a, ao mesmo tempo em que a despia, para então tirar as próprias roupas.

Era evidente que não estava satisfeito consigo mesmo por desejá-la tanto, e Bella lamentou não possuir a experiência necessária para fazê-lo perder contato consigo mesmo, assim como com suas reservas.

Edward tirou a camisa e a calça, mas parou por aí.

— Você não terminou — ela observou.

— Vou terminar — ele prometeu, — depois...

"Depois", foi quando Bella já estava deitada na cama, atordoada pelas carícias e beijos ardentes a que ele a submeteu. "Depois", foi quando ela havia reunido coragem e ousadia para excitá-lo, utilizando à mesma técnica que ele havia usado. E, assim, Bella não percebeu quando Edward finalmente acabou de se despir. Apenas sentiu o poder do corpo viril sobre o seu, segundos antes de ele penetrá-la.

Desta vez, aquilo realmente não deveria ter acontecido.

— Não diga nada — Bella advertiu-o.

Estava sentada à mesa da cozinha, com uma xícara de café nas mãos. Seus cabelos apresentavam-se emaranhados, e o corpo estava coberto apenas pelo robe.

Edward, por sua vez, usava as roupas impecáveis que vestira logo após o banho que, como da outra vez, se seguira ao ato de amor.

— Eu...

— Por favor! — ela o interrompeu.

Com um suspiro, ele foi se servir de café.

Bella ergueu os olhos e notou que os ombros dele estavam vergados. Disse a si mesma que, embora as aparências atestassem o contrário, Edward era apenas um homem comum, como qualquer outro. E, àquela altura, a morte da avó voltara a pesar sobre ele.

Desviou o olhar depressa, antes que começasse a sentir pena dele de novo, e perguntou:

— Você tem uma amante?

— O que disse?

— Tanya me disse que você tem uma amante, mas com tudo o que aconteceu, acabei me esquecendo de perguntar.

— Quando Tanya lhe disse isso?

— Na festa de noivado. Ela apontou algumas candidatas e sugeriu que eu adivinhasse quem era.

— Não tenho ninguém, Bella — Edward murmurou baixinho. — Eu não faria isso com você. Tanya está tentando se vingar pela rejeição que sofreu.

— Bom. Isso significa que tenho um pecado a menos para me sentir culpada.

— O que fizemos não foi um pecado — Edward retrucou.

— Não? — Bella voltou a fitá-lo. — Pois estou me sentindo assim.

— Nós fizemos amor!

— Não. Nós fizemos sexo! Assim como há uma semana. Fizemos sexo e, então, você se afastou imediatamente. Sinto-me... suja.

— Não me afastei de você, Bella. Tentei me afastar... Edward parou de falar, aumentando ainda mais o sentimento de frustração de Bella.

— Espero que você queime no fogo do inferno! — ela sibilou.

Ele soltou uma risada amarga.

— É onde estou queimando há anos. Vai ter de pensar em outra praga, se quiser me atingir.

Embora reconhecesse a sombra de dor nos olhos verdes, Bella decidiu ignorá-la, pois tinha de se manter forte.

— Pouco me importa se você prefere rir de tudo isso. Só não quero que se aproxime de mim outra vez — declarou.

Com isso, levantou-se, na intenção de deixá-lo, mas as palavras de Edward a imobilizaram.

— Perdoe-me se a magoei, Bella. Não era minha intenção. Simplesmente, não pensei no que estava fazendo.

— Está dizendo que sempre pula da cama, correndo, depois de fazer amor com uma mulher? — ela desafiou.

— Sim — ele respondeu com relutância.

— Acho que estou começando a compreender. É de você mesmo que tenta fugir.

Embora estivesse apenas tentando feri-lo com suas palavras, Bella percebeu, pela palidez que tomou conta do rosto moreno, que havia atingido um ponto fraco.

— Está começando a me conhecer bem demais — ele murmurou com ironia mesclada de tristeza.

Foi então que ela notou o tremor nas mãos dele, e ficou ainda mais confusa. Por que ele detestava tanto o desejo que sentia por ela? Com um soluço abafado, saiu da cozinha e correu até seu quarto, onde pretendia, mais uma vez, chorar todas as suas lágrimas.

No entanto, mal fechara a porta, quando Edward abriu-a novamente.

— Vá embora! — ela gritou.

— Não... — ele protestou, puxando-a para si.

Incapaz de resistir, ela se deixou abraçar e afundou o rosto no peito largo. Enquanto chorava, disse a si mesma que nada daquilo era justo. Se Edward era capaz de amar a avó e Reneesme, por que não podia sequer tentar amá-la.

Então, lembrou-se da primeira esposa e, no mesmo instante, tentou afastar-se.

— Não — ele voltou a murmurar, apertando-a ainda mais de encontro ao próprio corpo.

Bella ergueu os olhos vermelhos e cheios de mágoas.

— Por favor, Edward, deixe-me sozinha.

Ao ouvir o próprio nome sendo pronunciado com tanta dor, ele pareceu perder o controle sobre si mesmo. Com um suspiro profundo, beijou Bella com paixão.

Mais uma vez, Bella descobriu-se incapaz de lutar ou resistir. Não só retribuiu o beijo com igual ardor, como também permitiu ser despida do robe.

Quando Edward a penetrou, não conteve um gemido alto.

Foi diferente das outras vezes, pois Edward mostrou-se totalmente incapaz de controlar as próprias reações, os próprios gemidos. Fizeram amor com desespero, no chão do quarto, atingindo o clímax juntos, rapidamente.

Na medida em que foi recobrando a consciência da realidade, Bella também foi ficando tensa, perguntando-se, se mais uma vez, Edward correria para o próprio quarto.

— Ainda estou aqui — ele sussurrou, ainda abraçado a ela. — Não vou a lugar nenhum.

— Por quê?

— Você estava certa quando disse que prefiro fugir. Não é fácil para eu demonstrar meus sentimentos, mas... quero você, Bella. E se, para tê-la, preciso mudar, então, vou mudar. E vou começar agora. Ficarei abraçado a você por quanto tempo você queira.

Ao mesmo tempo em que foi invadida por uma profunda alegria, Bella sentiu-se apreensiva. Poderia correr aquele risco? Havia se apaixonado por aquele homem, que admitia desejá-la, mas nada mais que isso.

— Por favor, diga alguma coisa — ele pediu.

Ora, dizer o quê?

— Quero ir para a cama... para a sua cama — finalmente falou. — Quero dormir nos seus braços e acordar assim.

— E então? Perguntou ele.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Não sei — respondeu com sinceridade. — O que você acha que vai querer, amanhã?

— Você. Vou querer você.

O pobre coração de Bella agitou-se, tentando agarrar-se àquelas palavras, pois eram as primeiras que Edward pronunciava, demonstrando algum sentimento por ela.

* * *

_Eu amo esse capitulo mesmo a A vovô Esme partindo... Eu não disse que eles iam se acertar... Acreditam que só falta dois capitulos para acabar? Então eu pensei... porque não terminar o ano junto com essa inda historia... então vai ser assim... Eu vou postar amanhã 12:00 o penultimo capitulo... e lá pelas 16:30 o ultimo... Assim terminamos essa linda historia... e já na terça no primeira dia de 2013 começo outra... Então pode ser assim? Eu voup ostar neste horario porque é o tempo livre que vou ter... vocês sabem como é casa com preparação para festa né?... então até lá amores... Robsteijoooosss_


	11. Chapter 11

_Oi amores... Espero que gostem desse capitulo... Se preparem porque ele é tenso mesmo... E obrigada pelos comentarios estavam lindos... obrigado amores... Se preparem... Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Geralmente, a morte afastava as pessoas, conforme Bella descobrira quando seu pai se fora. No entanto, sentiu-se muito próxima de Edward, durante o enterro da avó dele. E, quando Tanya se descontrolou e começou a soluçar, Bella não pensou duas vezes antes de ir consolá-la.

— Você foi muito gentil, considerando-se as circunstâncias — Edward comentou mais tarde, quando se preparavam para dormir.

Agora, partilhavam um quarto, uma vida. Bella já se arriscava a acreditar que partilhavam o casamento, também.

— Ela precisava de apoio — Bella replicou. — Não havia me ocorrido que ela e sua avó poderiam ser muito chegadas.

— Tanya faz parte da família há muitos anos. Todos nós gostamos dela, embora ela torne o relacionamento impossível, às vezes.

— Foi por gostarem dela que queriam que vocês se casassem?

— Não! — Edward respondeu com uma risada. — Tanya possuía grandes lotes de ações de nossas companhias mais lucrativas. O casamento comigo seria apenas um meio eficaz de manter o dinheiro em família.

— Mas ela parece amar você — Bella observou.

— Tanya só ama a si mesma, além do dinheiro, claro. Estava disposta a se casar comigo porque, assim, voltaria a ter livre acesso à fortuna dos Cullen.

— Você é muito cínico!

— Por que não tenta me reformar? — Edward indagou, colando os lábios aos dela.

Assim encerrou-se a discussão, uma vez que Bella não pôde pensar em mais nada, exceto naquele homem que se tornara o centro de seu universo.

As semanas seguintes passaram depressa, e ela nem sequer se lembrou do acordo firmado com Edward, antes do casamento. Quando finalmente tirou o gesso do braço, comemorou atirando-se de roupa na piscina, sob o olhar indulgente de Edward. Os dois foram a Londres duas vezes, a fim de se apresentarem diante da comissão de adoção. O que foi muito fácil, uma vez que, agora, eram amantes, marido e mulher, um casal em todos os sentidos, incluindo a noção de serem bons pais para Reneesme.

A vida de Bella tornou-se maravilhosa. Ela nunca fora tão feliz. A única coisa que ainda a incomodava era o fato de sua tia Rose não ter tentado entrar em contato com ela.

— Irei para Paris, amanhã — Edward informou-a um dia, durante o desjejum. — Gostaria de me acompanhar?

— Claro! — ela concordou, entusiasmada pela idéia de conhecer a cidade mais romântica do mundo, na companhia do homem mais espetacular do mundo.

— Minha tia estará lá? — perguntou em um impulso.

O semblante de Edward fechou-se como não acontecia há semanas.

— Não vamos falar sobre sua tia - ele declarou com frieza.

— Por quê? Não compreendo por que está tão determinado a nos manter separadas. Ela não pode me magoar, Edward. Eu a conheço muito melhor do que você imagina.

Ele se levantou.

— Não vamos falar disso — repetiu e saiu.

— Então, não vou com você para Paris — Bella retrucou em tom infantil. E Edward reagiu de acordo, recusando-se a olhar para trás.

Não se falaram durante todo o dia, mas à noite, Bella não resistiu à investida sensual de seu marido. Na manhã seguinte, porém, descobriu que ele se fora antes mesmo que ela acordasse.

Ficou tão furiosa por ele não ter sequer tentado convencê-la a acompanhá-lo, que decidiu vingar-se, ligando para a tia. Foi atendida pela secretária eletrônica, o que seria de se esperar, pois Rose certamente estava com seu patrão, em Paris.

Assim, deixou um recado pedindo que a tia ligasse, e passou os dias seguintes sentindo tanta falta de Edward que, quando ele chegou, já nem se lembrava de ter ficado zangada.

Mais algumas semanas se passaram. Reneesme crescia depressa, revelando-se uma criança ativa e alegre. No dia em que receberam a notificação oficial de que Reneesme era, agora, sua filha legítima, Bella já suspeitava de que estava grávida.

Naquela noite, Edward levou-a a um restaurante elegante e luxuoso, para um jantar de comemoração. Quando dançavam de rosto colado, Bella quase confidenciou sua suspeita da gravidez, mas decidiu em contrário, pois não queria se esquecer do verdadeiro motivo daquela comemoração. Além do mais, não tinha certeza do que se passava.

Mesmo assim, sentia-se a mulher mais feliz do mundo, envolvida pelo amor que sentia por aquele homem maravilhoso. Por isso, quando voltaram para casa, fizeram amor com abandono, e ela se entregou como se o amanhã não existisse... sem saber que o amanhã estava muito, muito próximo.

Na manhã seguinte, Nikos levou o casal ao porto de Rafina. Bella faria compras e, como Edward tinha muitos compromissos, o motorista a levaria para casa, assim que ela terminasse.

Edward beijou-a com paixão, antes de sair do carro e deixá-la aos cuidados do sempre sorridente Nikos.

A senhora o faz muito feliz — o motorista declarou, fitando-a pelo espelho retrovisor. — É maravilhoso para nós, que o conhecemos há tantos anos, vê-lo assim novamente.

Certa de que Nikos se referia à morte da primeira esposa de Edward, Bella tratou de afastar o presságio que oprimiu seu peito e também saiu do carro. Disse a si mesma que tudo aquilo acontecera seis anos antes. Agora, a vida era maravilhosa, e ela não permitiria que nada a estragasse.

Infelizmente, as circunstâncias fugiram ao seu controle.

Quando saía da farmácia, com o único item que realmente precisava comprar, deparou com sua tia.

— Tia Rose? — murmurou, surpresa.

Elegante como sempre, Rose mostrou-se muito desconsertada por se ver diante de Bella, e pareceu prestes a se afastar, como se não houvesse visto a sobrinha.

— Tia Rose, sou eu, Bella!

— Eu sei que é você — a outra replicou, irritada. — Não sou cega.

Apesar do tom irônico, Bella tinha certeza de que Rose ia mesmo fingir que não a vira. Sentiu-se magoada por isso e. também, porque era evidente que Edward sabia da presença de sua tia em Rafina, mas não lhe dissera nada.

O olhar da tia tornara-se gelado, examinando atentamente as roupas caras que a sobrinha vestia.

— Ora, você acabou se saindo muito bem — Rose comentou com escárnio. — Não é de admirar que não se importe com o fato de tudo não passar de uma farsa.

— Não é uma farsa — Bella negou. — Estamos apaixonados.

— Apaixonados? Edward Cullen não se apaixona, Bella. Ele toma as decisões mais convenientes aos seus negócios.

— Pare com isso, titia! — Bella não compreendia a atitude da tia. Afinal, além de Reneesme, eram as duas únicas parentas vivas. — Edward é seu patrão. Pensei que o admirasse e respeitasse.

— Meu patrão? – Rose repetiu de olhos arregalados.

— Ele não é meu patrão. De onde você tirou essa idéia? Era como estar parada na beira de um precipício.

— Não faça esse tipo de jogo comigo — murmurou com voz trêmula. — Vocês estavam a caminho do aeroporto, para embarcar em uma viagem de negócios, quando eu o conheci.

— Foi isso o que ele lhe disse? Edward não lhe contou nada, Bella? É difícil acreditar que ele conseguiu convencê-la a fazer parte da vida dele, a partilhar sua cama, mesmo já tendo conseguido o que ele realmente queria, que, desde o início, era Reneesme. E tudo isso, sem lavar a roupa suja da família!

Agora, Bella sentia-se caindo no precipício sem fundo.

— Do que está falando? — inquiriu em um sussurro.

Rose refletiu por um momento, tentando decidir se deveria contar mais alguma coisa, ou não.

Vou lhe contar tudo de uma vez! — declarou de repente.

— É o mínimo que ele merece. Vamos encontrar um lugar menos público, pois você está prestes a sofrer um grande choque e, pela sua palidez, acho melhor sentar-se.

Nikos fitava Bella pelo espelho retrovisor com ar intrigado. O que era perfeitamente compreensível, uma vez que a pessoa que saíra do carro para fazer compras não era a mesma que voltara, pedindo para se dirigirem diretamente para casa.

— A senhora está bem? — ele perguntou, preocupado.

— Sim — ela respondeu sem convicção. — Estou apenas com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

Percebeu que não fora convincente, quando o viu apanhar o telefone e conversar em grego, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer e, por isso, voltou a se fechar com seus pensamentos sombrios.

Tinha certeza de que Nikos estava falando com o patrão, o que era bom, pois quanto antes Edward voltasse para casa, mais rapidamente Bella poderia partir.

Assim que chegou a casa, ela foi direto para o quarto. Fechou a porta e despiu-se, deixando as roupas caras exatamente onde caíram. Então, foi até o quarto de vestir e, quando saiu de lá, usava as roupas simples de antes e carregava nos braços as poucas peças que levara consigo e nunca usara, desde que chegara à Grécia.

Edward poderia pagar quanto quisesse pelo privilégio de ter Reneesme como filha, mas jamais voltaria a ter Bella como mulher.

Bella ouviu um carro estacionar diante da casa e soube que Edward chegara. Sem se abalar, colocou as roupas sobre a cama e pôs-se a tirar as jóias que haviam pertencido à avó dele. Quando a porta do quarto se abriu, ela não se virou.

— O que está acontecendo? — ele inquiriu, sem preâmbulos.

— Vou embora — ela respondeu com simplicidade.

— Por quê?

Bella não respondeu, pois sabia que se tentasse falar, explodiria em lágrimas. Assim, continuou a reunir seus poucos pertences, deixando de lado o que não se sentia no direito de possuir.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa em Rafina. — Edward concluiu. — Encontrou alguém, lá? Tanya? Foi ela quem a deixou assim?

Ainda calada, Bella tentou passar por ele, mas Edward a segurou pelo braço.

— Bella! Isso não faz o menor...

Foi como se algo explodisse dentro dela.

— Nunca mais ponha as mãos em mim! — ela gritou, e esbofeteando-o.

Em vez da reação furiosa que Bella esperava, tudo o que Edward demonstrou foi choque e confusão.

— Você mentiu para mim — ela começou. — Desde o dia em que nos conhecemos, tudo o que você me disse foram mentiras.

— Encontrou sua tia Rose — ele adivinhou. — Cheguei a me perguntar se haveria esse risco, quando ela apareceu no meu escritório, hoje. O que ela lhe disse?

— Ela nunca trabalhou para você.

— Foi você quem tirou essa conclusão, Bella. Tudo o que fiz foi deixar que continuasse pensando assim.

— Por quê? Bella inquiriu, inconformada. — Por que preferiu me enganar e manipular, se a verdade provavelmente o levaria aos mesmos resultados?

Edward emitiu um longo suspiro, parecendo cansado e muito vulnerável.

— Eu não podia correr o risco de você não concordar com o meu plano - respondeu.

— Seu plano era tirar Reneesme de mim — ela acusou.

— Esse era o plano original — ele admitiu. — Sua tia lhe contou sobre meu irmão e sua mãe?

Como resposta, Bella fechou os olhos, repassando na mente a história que Rose lhe contara sobre o envolvimento de sua mãe com um homem muito rico e bem casado, um grego de meia-idade, chamado Phill Cullen. Fora desse caso passageiro que Reneesme nascera.

— Eu sinto muito — Edward murmurou.

— Você sabia do envolvimento deles, enquanto estava acontecendo?

— Eu sabia que meu irmão tinha um caso, mas não sabia quem era a mulher, nem que ela havia tido um filho dele — Edward contou com honestidade. — Só tomei conhecimento de tudo isso quase um ano após a morte de Phill, quando sua tia foi me procurar.

Bella abriu os olhos e fitou-o com amargura.

— Sei muito bem que foi você quem procurou minha tia para negociar a posse de Reneesme!

— Foi isso o que ela lhe disse? Pois sua tia mentiu, Bella — ele declarou, sustentando-lhe o olhar a fim de provar que estava dizendo a verdade. Sua tia me procurou, dizendo que a amante de meu irmão havia tido uma filha. Foi ela quem propôs a barganha, mas não por Reneesme. Eu deveria pagar pelo seu silêncio. Rose colocou-se no papel de mediadora entre mim e a sobrinha, que ela jurou ter sido a amante de meu irmão.

— Eu? — Bella murmurou, confusa e horrorizada. — Minha tia disse que eu tinha tido um caso com seu irmão?

— Segundo ela, você estava ameaçando contar sua história à imprensa, caso eu não concordasse em pagar pelo seu silêncio — ele explicou.

— Como você pôde acreditar que eu seria capaz de fazer coisas tão horríveis?

— Eu ainda não a conhecia. Por isso, formei a imagem de uma jovem ambiciosa e sem escrúpulos, que via nos parentes ricos da filha um meio fácil de ganhar dinheiro.

Fazia sentido, Bella pensou, nauseada pela vergonha diante do que a tia fizera.

— Eu não podia correr o risco de ter um escândalo como esse publicado, quando minha avó já se encontrava tão fragilizada — Edward continuou. — A única coisa que sua tia não tinha como saber era o sonho de minha avó em segurar um bisneto nos braços, antes de morrer. Mas isso era só um sonho. Ela sabia tanto quanto eu que não havia a menor possibilidade de isso acontecer.

Foi com tristeza que Bella deu-se conta de que Edward se referia ao fato de a avó já estar com os dias contados.

— A descoberta da existência de Reneesme deve ter parecido uma oportunidade enviada do céu.

Ele assentiu.

— Fiz uma oferta para ficar com a criança, por uma determinada quantia em dinheiro — disse. — Sua tia fez com que eu acreditasse que você não se oporia à idéia de se livrar do fardo de cuidar de Reneesme... por um bom preço.

Bella foi tomada pela amargura. Tudo não passara de uma grande cadeia de mentiras, traições e ganância.

— Então, você foi com ela até meu apartamento, e ficou confortavelmente sentado em sua limusine, enquanto ela comprava a filha de seu irmão — concluiu, mais nauseada do que antes.

Agora, as peças do quebra-cabeça se encaixavam. Ela havia saído correndo do edifício, e atropelada diante de Edward. Então, ele descobrira não só que ela era inocente de qualquer tentativa de extorsão, mas que também não abriria mão da irmã com tanta facilidade.

Depois disso, haviam surgido às outras mentiras, Bella continuou refletindo, enquanto ele olhava pela janela, provavelmente repassando a mesma história na mente. A proposta de casamento, a história triste sobre a avó moribunda, desejosa de ter um bisneto nos braços...

Bem, aquela fora a única verdade em tudo aquilo.

— Sua avó sabia quem era o pai de Reneesme? — Indagou.

— Ela... adivinhou — ele confessou.

Enquanto tentava decidir entre acreditar ou não, Bella lembrou-se da velha senhora chamando o neto de "demônio", e soube que ele dizia a verdade.

— Você pagou minha tia para ficar longe de mim?

— Paguei. O motivo pelo qual Rose começou tudo isso foi o fato de ter perdido o emprego e estar cheia de dívidas. Ela viu em mim um meio fácil e rápido de resolver seus problemas. Mas, então, começou a perder o dinheiro que conseguira, tentando multiplicá-lo em especulações no mercado de ações.

— E, hoje, ela foi ao seu escritório, querendo mais.

— Eu a expulsei de lá — Edward declarou com simplicidade — e ela se vingou. Eu deveria ter esperado por isso, já que sou frio e calculista nos negócios e sabia que estava lidando com alguém muito parecido. — Percebendo a dor que apertava o peito de Bella, acrescentou: — Não fiz nada para magoá-la, Bella. Embora não seja fácil acreditar em mim, agora, juro que agi tendo em vista os seus interesses.

Ora, seria impossível acreditar, Bella pensou. Uma pessoa que se preocupasse de verdade com seus interesses, não mentiria, enganaria, nem tentaria tirar-lhe o que havia de mais precioso.

— Sua tia pretendia entregar-me Reneesme, pegar o dinheiro e sumir — Edward continuou. — Precisei de apenas meia hora com você para saber que eu jamais seria capaz de fazer algo assim. Por isso, menti — admitiu. — Dei o que você parecia precisar na ocasião, que era um motivo para continuar sob a minha proteção. Pense bem. Nada do que fiz, mentiras ou verdades, foi para magoá-la, ou prejudicá-la.

Bella permaneceu calada, pois se tentasse falar, perderia o controle que mantinha a duras penas, e explodiria em lágrimas.

— Fique — ele pediu com voz gentil. — Não se deixe manipular por uma mulher fria e amargurada, que nunca fez outra coisa senão tentar prejudicá-la.

— Não estou conseguindo raciocinar com clareza — Bella murmurou, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos. — Preciso de tempo para digerir tudo isso, antes de tomar uma decisão sobre ir embora ou ficar.

— Compreendo — Edward replicou, retomando o tom controlado de sempre. — Use o tempo que quiser. Não há pressa.

Com isso, ele se virou para sair, fazendo uma de suas retiradas, que Bella já conhecia tão bem. Porém, antes de alcançar a porta, avistou algo caído no chão. Foi com a visão embaçada pelas lágrimas que ela o observou abaixar-se e reerguer-se com um pequeno objeto na mão. E empalidecer.

Ao ouvir o ruído do papel plastificado, Bella foi tomada pelo pânico e, em um movimento desesperado, atirou-se para ele, na tentativa de apanhar o teste de gravidez, antes que ele se desse conta do que era aquilo.

Tarde demais. Edward a fitava de olhos arregalados, incrédulo e muito abalado.

— Por que comprou isso? — ele perguntou com voz rouca.

— Por favor, dê-me isso — ela insistiu.

— Por quê?

A fúria na voz dele deixou Bella confusa e assustada.

— Responda, Bella!

— Eu pretendia lhe contar, Edward, se o resultado fosse positivo — ela falou depressa, acreditando ser esse o motivo da reação dele.

— Quero que saia desta casa imediatamente! — ele sibilou. — Nunca mais quero pôr os olhos em você!

— Por que está tão zangado? ela inquiriu, atônita. — Não usamos proteção nenhuma vez, em todas essas semanas. Você tinha de saber que essa possibilidade era muito grande!

— Minha esposa costumava exibir estas coisas para mim, uma vez por mês! Durante cinco anos infernais, ouvi minha esposa soluçar uma vez por mês, quando o maldito teste comprovava o que já sabíamos. Sou estéril, Bella!

Foi à vez de Bella empalidecer.

— Lembro-me de que você disse não querer ter filhos — murmurou, — mas estou sentindo todos os sintomas de uma gravidez, Edward.

— Assim como Irina sentia — ele vociferou, — todos os meses!

— Não! — Bella protestou, recusando-se a acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. — Não sou como ela. Amo você, Edward. Eu jamais brincaria com os seus sentimentos!

— Irina me amava — ele replicou. — Ela me idolatrava, vivia para mim! E, no final, decidiu acabar com a minha infelicidade, suicidando-se em nome do amor!

Seis anos haviam se passado, mas Edward não havia se recuperado do golpe que aquele ato final de egoísmo representara em sua alma.

— Não quero acreditar tudo isso — Bella murmurou, atordoada, como se vivesse o pior pesadelo de sua vida.

— Pois, trate de acreditar — Edward advertiu-a em tom rude. — Sou estéril e nosso casamento acabou. Não vou me submeter àquele inferno de novo, nem por você, nem por qualquer outra mulher!

Com isso, saiu do quarto e bateu a porta atrás de si, deixando Bella trêmula, tentando desesperadamente assimilar tudo o que lhe fora revelado na última hora.

Estéril...

Olhou para o teste de gravidez que ele havia atirado sobre a cama. O que para ela fora apenas uma compra impulsiva, era um instrumento de tortura para Edward.

Quando virava para a janela, desviando os olhos do pacote que já não queria ver, as palavras de Edward ecoaram em sua mente.

"Trate de acreditar", ele dissera. Trate de acreditar...

Sentindo um calafrio, provocado pela idéia que cruzou sua mente, apanhou o teste e foi para o banheiro, ao mesmo tempo em que o motor de um carro afastava ruidosamente da casa.

* * *

_Nossa... e agora? Já pensou essa maldita da Irina? Será que o Edward vai acreditar na Bella? Parece que a coisa não tá legal não... Até as 16:30 amores... Robsteijoooosss_


	12. Chapter 12

_Oi amores di mi vida... Espero que gostem desse fianl a Bella vai provar que quando uma pessoa ama... ela está pronta pra tudo... e enfrenta de frente as coisas para ficar com quem ama... SE preparem... E Boa leitura... Nos vemos lá embaixo¬_

Edward voltou muito tarde. Bella esperava por há horas, sentada na varanda. Quando ele se aproximou, ela estremeceu.

— Vejo que continua aqui — Edward comentou, frio.

— Eu precisava lhe fazer uma pergunta, antes de partir. Por isso, decidi esperar que voltasse.

— Será que esquecemos de esclarecer alguma mentira?

— Talvez. Pode, por favor, ouvir o que tenho a dizer?

Ele exibiu o sorriso que Bella tanto odiava, antes de se sentar na cadeira ao lado.

— Muito bem. Sou todo ouvidos — declarou com ironia.

— Não sou uma pessoa naturalmente cruel ou vingativa, Edward. Não planejei magoá-lo deliberadamente, hoje.

— Isso não é uma pergunta — ele retrucou, impaciente.

Percebendo que Edward não facilitaria as coisas para ela, Bella foi direto ao assunto:

— Fez amor comigo, todas essas semanas, só porque eu estava à sua disposição? Ou passou a sentir algo por mim, antes de permitir que nosso relacionamento chegasse a esse ponto?

— Não fiz amor com você porque estava à minha disposição — ele respondeu com evidente relutância.

— Nesse caso, posso ficar aqui? Por favor...

Edward fitou-a com expressão sombria.

— Você disse que tinha uma pergunta, mas já fez duas — observou.

— Irei embora se você quiser, mas prefiro ficar. Preciso ficar aqui, com você.

— E Reneesme, claro.

Bella fuzilou-o com o olhar.

— Deixe Reneesme fora disso. O que é melhor para ela não tem nada a ver com esta conversa. Estou falando de mim, das minhas necessidades e do que pretendo fazer.

— E você quer ficar — ele repetiu em tom de desprezo. — Surpreendente, considerando-se com quem terá de ficar.

— Acredita que zombando de mim e de si mesmo, vai me fazer odiá-lo o bastante para partir, sem que tenha de me mandar embora? — ela desafiou.

— Pensei que já houvesse mandado — Edward falou, mas ao ver a sombra de dor nos olhos azuis, suavizou o tom de voz. — Bella, você é uma pessoa generosa, amável e de extrema bondade, mas também é jovem e muito bonita. Se for embora agora, logo conseguirá retomar a sua vida e, em breve, encontrará um homem de sorte, capaz de satisfazer todos os desejos do seu coração. Não sou esse homem. Sou velho demais para você, tenho defeitos demais e, ainda sou cínico demais para alguém tão sincero e franco como você.

— Não está dizendo que não gostaria de ser esse homem de sorte. Disse apenas que não acredita que possa ser esse homem.

Ele soltou uma risada amarga.

— Esqueci de dizer que é teimosa, também. Por que não facilita as coisas para nós e aceita que não vou permitir que fique comigo?

— Porque eu te amo... embora não ache que você mereça. Se merecesse, não tentaria me magoar, como está fazendo.

— Não adianta argumentar, Bella. Não vou mudar de idéia.

— Se eu for embora agora, deixando Renée para trás, que é o que você sempre quis ter, será um homem feliz, Edward?

Ele não respondeu e, obedecendo aos seus impulsos, Bella levantou-se... e quase chorou de alívio quando a mão firme segurou-lhe o braço.

— Não — ele murmurou com voz rouca.

Temendo perder a oportunidade que o momento lhe oferecia, Bella ajoelhou-se diante dele e pôs-se a falar:

— Imagine a seguinte situação: você conhece uma mulher e se apaixona por ela. Quando a pede em casamento, ela diz que não pode ter filhos. O que você faz, Edward? Desiste dela, simplesmente? O fato de ela não ser capaz de lhe dar filhos a torna menos digna do seu amor?

— Seu jogo não faz sentido, Bella, pois não é esse o nosso caso.

— Como sabe? Como podemos saber qual de nós dois é estéril, se nunca fizemos um teste?

— Não vou fazer teste algum!

— Não é isso o que estou querendo dizer. Acha que, quando eu conhecer esse homem de sorte que mencionou, devo pedir que ele faça exames, a fim de saber se é fértil, antes de me apaixonar por ele? E acha que ele deveria fazer o mesmo comigo?

— Não seja tola, e pare com isso agora mesmo! Será que não percebe que não vou mudar de idéia e permitir que fique?

— Então, por que está segurando minha mão com tanta força?

Edward soltou a mão dela com um movimento rude e, finalmente perdeu a paciência.

— Para mim, já chega! — declarou, levantando-se.

Bella também se pôs de pé.

— Para mim, também! Vou me deitar na minha cama solitária e sonhar com um homem maravilhoso, cuja contagem de espermatozóides seja bem alta. E, quem sabe, se eu sonhar com muita vontade, talvez consiga me livrar do amor que tenho por você. Então, amanhã, ir embora poderá ser um grande prazer.

Com isso, entrou na casa, deixando-o na varanda, sem compreender onde ela queria chegar.

No quarto, Bella despiu-se e deitou-se. Então, fechou os olhos e cerrou os dentes, enquanto esperava para saber se suas palavras amargas haviam provocado alguma reação em Edward.

Poucos minutos depois, a porta do quarto dele foi aberta e fechada com estrondo. Mais alguns minutos, e a porta de comunicação se abriu. Bella manteve os olhos fechados.

— Você pediu por isso — ele rosnou, aproximando-se da cama. — Queria me deixar furioso? Pois, conseguiu! — informou-a, ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo nu se abrigava debaixo dos lençóis. — Queria me deixar com ciúme? Pois estou morrendo de ciúme!

— Dos meus sonhos? — ela provocou, abrindo os olhos.

— De tudo o que se relaciona com você! — Edward respondeu, antes de colar os lábios aos dela.

E travaram uma batalha na tentativa de descobrir qual dos dois era capaz de excitar mais o outro.

— Será que os outros homens que terei vão me fazer sentir assim? — Bella indagou, curiosa.

O fato de Edward ter sido o primeiro homem em sua vida imprimiu um grande poder à pergunta, que também era perigosa. E ele reagiu penetrando-a com a urgência de um homem que perdera a sanidade.

Atingiram juntos os picos do prazer e, longos momentos depois, quando ambos já haviam retornado ao mundo real, Bella perguntou:

— Posso ficar aqui, então?

— Fique até se sentir pronta para partir. Não posso aceitar mais do que isso de você.

Sem dizer mais nada, Bella levantou-se e foi até o banheiro. Voltou escondendo algo na palma da mão, mas Edward não percebeu, pois estava ocupado demais com o exame minucioso que seus olhos faziam das curvas tentadoras daquele corpo nu.

Posicionando-se sobre ele, ela o fitou pensativa.

— Tenho algo a lhe dizer — Bella confessou, — mas preciso que prometa não ficar zangado.

— Trata-se de um pedido estranho — ele murmurou. — Já estou zangado só por ter ouvido tal sugestão.

— Foi o que pensei. Bem, tive um dia muito ruim, hoje. Por pouco, não foi o pior da minha vida.

— Imagino que seja eu o culpado.

— Sim e não. O encontro com minha tia não ajudou em nada. Depois, nós brigamos e você desapareceu. Estava me sentindo péssima.

— Sinto muito.

Ela deu de ombros.

— Então, uma coisa assustadora aconteceu, e pedi a Nikos que me levasse a Rafina, para que eu pudesse consultar um médico.

Edward entrou em estado de alerta.

— Por quê? O que aconteceu com você?

— Ele me examinou — Bella continuou, ignorando a interrupção — e confirmou meu maior temor. Edward, você confia em mim o bastante para ter certeza de que não o traí?

— Claro — ele respondeu, impaciente. — Diga logo o que está errado com você.

— Meu útero está... distendido — ela disse, encontrando grande dificuldade em prosseguir. — O médico fez alguns testes e... Edward, estou grávida.

Após um momento de total imobilidade, Edward praguejou e, com fúria inesperada, atirou-a para o lado e pulou da cama.

— Pensei que havia concordado em não fazer isso!

— Estou grávida de seis semanas — Bella acrescentou com urgência. — Edward, preciso que você...

— Quantas vezes terei de passar por isso, meu Deus? — ele urrava, aflito. — Você não pode estar grávida! Sou estéril, Bella. Estéril!

Trêmula, Bella continuou sentada na cama.

— O médico explicou isso. Disse que as pesquisas sobre esterilidade masculina são relativamente novas. Acabaram de descobrir que a contagem de espermatozóides de um homem pode se alterar sensivelmente, de um mês para outro.

— Não acredito que estou ouvindo isso! — ele exclamou, encaminhando-se para o próprio quarto.

— Ele disse que, se você só fez o teste uma vez — ela continuou, — o material pode ter sido colhido em um mau dia...

— Mau dia? — Edward virou-se para fitá-la, e a expressão em seu rosto fez Bella estremecer. — Tive cinco anos de maus dias, Bella! Como vai explicar isso?

— Esse médico é o mesmo que atendia a família de Irina — ela prosseguiu, com voz trêmula, mas determinada. — Ele...

— Não! Nosso médico tem consultório em Atenas e...

— O médico que consultei atendia a família de Irina, antes dela se casar com você. Ele quer conversar com você... em particular. Disse que tem informações sobre Irina e que você precisa saber.

A expressão de Edward transformou-se e, embora Bella não fosse capaz de reconhecer exatamente o que havia mudado, foi tomada de profundo desânimo, quando ele foi para o próprio quarto. Pousou a testa sobre os joelhos e fechou os olhos, mas voltou a abri-los, sobressaltada, quando algo pesado caiu sobre o colchão ao seu lado.

— Ligue para o médico — Edward comandou, parado ao seu lado.

Confusa, Bella olhou em volta e só então viu o telefone sem fio que ele atirara ali.

— Já é madrugada, Edward — ela protestou.

— Então, acorde-o.

— O cartão está na penteadeira — Bella informou com voz fraca.

Sem perder tempo, Edward apanhou o cartão, leu as letras gregas e discou o número. Incapaz de suportar mais dor e sofrimento, Bella levantou-se em silêncio e fugiu para o banheiro, de onde ouviu a voz tensa de Edward interrogar o médico em grego.

Quando o silêncio voltou a tomar conta do quarto, ela ainda permaneceu imóvel no banheiro, sem saber o que fazer. Depois de muito refletir, encheu-se de coragem e abriu a porta.

Edward estava sentado na beirada da cama, os ombros vergados, o rosto enterrado nas mãos. Sem pensar, ela se aproximou e o abraçou.

— Ela mentiu para mim — ele sussurrou baixinho.

— Eu sei.

— Ela sabia, muito antes de nos casarmos, que era estéril. Mesmo assim, obrigou-me a viver aquele inferno, mês após mês. Fez com que eu me sentisse inútil, impotente...

E Edward contou com detalhes como fora viver com uma mulher, cuja obsessão pela gravidez havia transformado a vida dos dois em um pesadelo. Temendo perdê-lo, Irina criara uma teia de mentiras e truques cruéis, mantendo-o à beira de um precipício de fracasso e desespero. Quando ele finalmente concordara em fazer o teste de fertilidade, o estresse a que vinha sendo submetido encarregou-se do resultado pouco animador.

— Ela correu um grande risco, ao permitir que você fizesse o teste — Bella comentou.

— Nem tanto. De um jeito ou de outro, o tormento teria continuado. Se a contagem fosse alta, ela simplesmente aumentaria o esforço para engravidar. A contagem baixa deu a ela uma desculpa semelhante, na esperança de "termos sorte, um dia", como costumava repetir. No final, eu já não conseguia tocá-la, sentia-me um fracasso absoluto. Acho que o fato de não partilhar mais a cama dela foi o que a levou ao ato final.

Deixando-o com ainda mais um fracasso a carregar nos ombros pelo resto da vida, Bella pensou com tristeza.

— Espero que possa me perdoar — murmurou.

— Você não fez nada — ele retrucou. — Sou eu quem deve pedir desculpas pela maneira como me comportei.

— Eu compreendi.

— Você está grávida...

— Sim. Está feliz?

— Acho que estou chocado — Edward admitiu.

— Tenho uma coisa para você — Bella falou e, retirando o teste do bolso, entendeu-lhe com ar solene. — Nosso bebê. Acha que é menino ou menina?

Embora tentasse manter o clima ameno, Bella sabia que a emoção ameaçava a sufocá-lo. E foi por isso que se surpreendeu, quando Edward virou-se de súbito e deitou-a na cama.

— No momento em que você abriu esses olhos azuis, naquela ruazinha de Londres, eu soube que seria uma pessoa especial para mim — ele disse. — Mas nunca imaginei que seria tão especial como é, hoje.

— Isto é especial — Bella murmurou, tomando-lhe a mão e pousando-a sobre o próprio ventre.

— Vou amá-la até o último dia de minha vida — ele prometeu. — E nunca vou deixar que se afaste de mim.

— Como deve ter percebido, fiz o possível e o impossível para não me afastar.

— Teimosa — Edward acusou com suavidade.

— Apaixonada — ela o corrigiu.

Então, beijaram-se, traduzindo todo o amor que tinham um pelo outro naquele encontro de lábios.

Anthony Cullen chegou ao mundo em uma manhã quente de verão.

Apesar de exausta, Bella não conseguia dormir, pois a visão de Edward, sentado na poltrona ao lado da cama, segurando Reneesme em um dos braços e o filho recém-nascido no outro era emocionante.

Estava apresentando uma criança à outra e, embora os dois fossem jovens demais para compreender as palavras ternas, Reneesme estendeu uma das mãos para tocar a face do novo irmão, exatamente como Bella sempre fizera com ela.

Profundamente emocionados, Edward e Bella fitaram-se com olhos cheios de lágrimas. Então, ele voltou a se concentrar nos bebês. E foi essa imagem que Bella carregou para um sono tranqüilo: seu amor, sua vida, representados naquele momento de pura felicidade.

FIM

* * *

E Ai? Gostaram? A ella subiu no meu conceito... Eu acho que sei lá... eu ficaria com tanta raiva dele que ia embora... mais o Edward provou ser um homem inteligente, quando disse que acreditava nela, que ela não o traiu... porque se fossem outros homens podem crer... ela estaria frita...

Eu quero agradecer a todas vocês minhas florzinhas que lerem e comentaram, que acompanharam, e viveram cada palavra:_** Regina Swan Cullen, Natalocas, bruangel, Joana Patricia, anacaroll, Nila Cullen, Florence Santos, Theslenn Urils, bruna, Ana Krol, Jas, ANNE, rosyn, Tataii, Jenni A.S.M, AgathaRoesler você é certeira minha querida... acertou no primeiro comentario que deu... obrigada por ler), AnaCarolina1707, patylayne, BahBrito, ISLCullen, JOKB, Juh Higurashi, Karolzinhaa, Lolitasss, Mikamss, Rhayanna, Sandra Longbottom, Thuani, Vanity nightwish, imaryana, marprof, CSSO, Dri17, Kiaraa, Soniapma, marina leite, milenny. celestino, E leitoras fantasmas... **obrigado de coração por lerem.. E em 2013 e volto com tudo kkkk, e espero você!_

**_E EU DESEJO A VOCÊS MINHAS FLORZIHAS UM MARAVILHOSO 2013 CHEIO DE PAZ, SAUDE, AMOR, FELICIDADE, ESPERANÇA, DINHEIRO, CALMA, MANSIDÃO, DESEJOS REALIZADOS... E QUE POSSAMOS ESTAR UNIODAS POR MUITOS ANOS PELA FRENTE... E QUEM 2013 VOCÊS POSSAM SABOREAR AS NOVAS ADAPTAÇÕES QUE ESTOU ADAPTANDO PARA VOCÊS... VOCÊS VÃO AMA-LÁS... E QUE DEUS NOSSO SENHOR ABENÇÕE CADAUM DE VOCÊS E SUAS FAMILIAS... E QUE CONDUZA E ILUMINE CADA PASSO DE VOCÊS NO DECORER DE 2013... E QUE 2013 SEJA O ANO DAS MARVILHAS PARA VOCÊS... QUE TODOS OS SONHOS DE VOCÊS POSSAM SE REALIZAR... E QUE QUEM AINDA NÃO ENCONTROU SEU EDWARD... ENCONTRE NESTE ANO... APESAR DE NÃO CONHECER VOCÊS PESSOALMENTE... E NÃO FAZER PARTE DA FAMILIA DE VOCÊS... SINTO QUE JA CONHEÇO CADA UMA DE VOCÊS... VOCÊS MORAM NO MEU CORAÇÃO... OBRIGADA E QUE SEJAM UITO FELIZES EM 2013... ROBSTEIJOOOOSSSS :D AMO VOCÊS_**


End file.
